iWork For Spencer
by Omnistar
Summary: When Sam and Freddie break Spencer's sculptures, they have to work for him to pay him off.  Will they learn why Spencer says one needs to be spontaneous and passionate when making art?  Seddie. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! What's up? I hope you enjoy this new story and its first chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or any TV show for that matter. I just enjoy watching iCarly.

Ch 1

iAm Always Fighting

Carly Shay was sitting on her couch watching Girly Cow. She had turned up the volume of her television at least seven times because her two best friends, Sam and Freddie, were once again having some ridiculous argument over…actually, Carly didn't even remember what started their fight in the first place. All Carly knew was that they went into her kitchen and just got into some fight. Carly looked at her watch. Her friends had been fighting for two hours straight. Carly groaned in annoyance. This couldn't get any worse. Carly heard a loud crash and a scream in pain form Freddie.

_Apparently things can get worse,_ Carly thought to herself as she got off the couch and went to the kitchen to see what her reckless friends were up to. Carly was shocked to find that her table was flipped over and Freddie groaning in pain.

"SAM!" Carly yelled in anger and worry, "WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO?"

Sam looked at her best friend with an innocent look.

"Fredpus did it," she said pointing at Freddie.

Carly sighed and went over to Freddie.

"Freddie?" Carly asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Other than the concussion I probably have and the bruised back, I'm just dandy, Carly," Freddie said sarcasticly.

Freddie got up and turned his attention to Sam.

"WHY DID YOU PUSH ME?" Freddie asked.

"YOU PUSHED HIM?" Carly asked.

"What?" Sam asked Carly, "It's not my fault that Freddie ran into the table. He should really watch where he is going. It was _all_ Freddie's fault."

"MY FAULT?" Freddie asked, "HOW IN THE WORLD IS IT MY FAULT WHEN YOU PUSHED ME?"

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, FREDBAG!" Sam yelled.

"SHUT UP," Carly screamed, "WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP? I AM TIRED OF THE FACT THAT YOU TWO ARE ALWAYS FIGHTING!"

Sam and Freddie looked angrily at each other for a moment and then turned their attention to their friend.

"Now," Carly said, "I want you guys to be on your best behavior. Do you see that weird multi-colored sculpture over there?"

Sam and Freddie nodded and waited for their friend to continue.

"Spencer has been working on that for nearly a month now," Carly said, "It is going to put up in an art museum and he is going to be paid a lot of money for it. In fact, all of his sculptures will be put into that museum. The exhibit that will show his work will be open in a month, this is really important to him, it's important to me too. So will you please put aside your petite differences for a little while and stop fighting? Please, for me?"

Carly gave them both a puppy dog look that Freddie would just go gaga over and Sam would just roll her eyes over.

"Fine," Sam and Freddie grumbled.

"Good," Carly said, "Now help me clean up this kitchen. It's a mess."

"Actually Carly," Freddie said, "I have to go. My mom wants to de-wax my ears and she wants me to take a tick bath. I'll catch you later."

Freddie then retreated into his apartment.

"Well Sam," Carly said, "it looks like it's just you an—"

"Actually Carly," Sam said cutting her off, "I have to go too. I have to help my mom with something."

"With what?" Carly asked.

"You don't want to know," Sam said with a shudder, "trust me."

Carly just looked at the retreating form of her best friend. Carly groaned with annoyance.

"They're both so typical," Carly mumbled to herself as she started to clean the kitchen.

**Hey guys! So what do you think? I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. In the mean time, read and review! Also keep checking for the next chapter of iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC. I heard that he will be posting very soon. iKnew it is also on its ninth chapter if you haven't read it yet. Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Now onto Ch 2!**

Ch 2

iBroke My Promise

Carly and Sam were hitting a balloon and hating the letter Q. They were originally watching Girly Cow but it was a re-run that they had seen at least ten times in the past three weeks. That episode was beginning to bore them so they decided to hate on Q for a while and hit a balloon. It was Saturday and they were as bored as they were ever going to get, which was odd because the two friends always found something to do on a Saturday. Whether it was talking about boys, watching TV, thinking about stuff to do for iCarly, going to the mall, or whatever else the girls did together, they just were plain bored. Sam was especially bored because she wasn't able to tease a certain dork. She hated not giving that boy a hard time. Plus Freddie just stayed at his apartment most of the time. He didn't even bother going anywhere near Carly or Sam because of whole behaving thing. The only time he was around them was when they had to do iCarly. Freddie had been ignoring his friends for the past week. Carly was beginning to worry that the girls' friendship with Freddie was beginning to fade. Of course Carly was being ridiculous. Freddie was only avoiding them to help Spencer, which was also ridiculous because Freddie couldn't keep this up for an entire month. If anything, Freddie was far from being anti-social. Carly looked at the clock. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She had to get ready for work and leave pretty soon. Carly told Sam that she had to leave for work and she told Sam to make herself comfortable and watch TV. About a half-hour after Carly had left, Freddie walked in with a long, thin, blue cable that had some weird metallic device connected to it.

"Well, well, well," Sam said looking at Freddie, "Look who finally decided to come out of his hiding place. Why in the world have you been ignoring us?"

Freddie looked at Sam for moment and proceeded to go upstairs. All he wanted to do was install that cable for iCarly, he didn't want to have to deal with the very bane of his existence.

"Hey Benson," Sam yelled, "I'm talking to you."

Freddie stopped in his tracks but he didn't turn around to face Sam.

"What do you want, Sam?" Freddie groaned.

Sam mouth opened to say something but she closed it. Was Freddie really that oblivious?

"You aren't hanging out with us anymore and it is starting to make Carly freak out," Sam said, "So again, why have you been ignoring us?"

"I am keeping my promise to Carly," Freddie said still not facing Sam, "The only reason I am avoiding the both of you is because I don't want to get into a fight with you. Now, if you don't mind, I have to install this cable for iCarly and then I need to take a tick bath."

"It's one o'clock," Sam said, "why in the world do you need to take a tick bath now?"

"I don't know!" Freddie said, "My mom is the one who told me take one. Why don't you ask her?"

Sam knew he was lying. Of course, Freddie's mom was crazy, but Freddie was lying about the bath. Sam decided to let him go for now. When he got back down stairs he better be ready to talk.

"Whatever," Sam said to him.

Freddie ran upstairs. He hated the fact that he had to avoid his friends in order to avoid confrontation with Sam, but it just seemed like the thing to do at the moment. Freddie was quick with installing the cable for the show. Now all he had to do was get out of the Shay's apartment and into his own without getting into a fight with Sam. He wanted to use the elevator but it wasn't working. For some reason the gears malfunctioned.

_Lewbert really should take better care of this place,_ Freddie thought to himself.

Freddie ran back downstairs to find Sam waiting for him at the bottom. He felt extremely nervous, but he went down to meet her all the same.

"Er….What's up, Sam?" Freddie asked with caution.

"I want to talk to you," Sam said.

"Look," Freddie said, "can it wait for, oh I don't know, a month?"

"No," Sam said grabbing the collar of Freddie's shirt, "we are going talk about it now."

Freddie nodded out of fear.

"Now," Sam said angrily, "are you willingly going to start hanging out with Carly and me again, or am I going to have to force you to?"

Freddie didn't answer his friend. He too scared to answer his friend.

"Your better answer now, Diphthong," Sam said raising her fist, "before I make a decision for you."

Freddie looked Sam in the face. Something inside of his head just snapped.

"Why would I want to hang out with the Queen of the Jerks?" Freddie asked without thinking.

Sam got a glint in her eye and smiled evilly.

"I was kind of hopping you'd say that," Sam said before punching him in the stomach.

Freddie fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and groaning in pain. Sam waited for Freddie to get up.

"THAT'S ASSAULT!" Freddie yelled.

"No duh, Dorkwad," Sam said, "Now are you going to say the right answer to my question?"

"Does it look like Spencer's art is in an art museum?" Freddie asked.

"Wrong answer," Sam said punching him in the stomach again, "Don't make me ask you a third time."

"No," Freddie said.

"You have made my day, Freddork," Sam said.

Sam threw yet another punch at Freddie but he was able to dodge this one. Sam turned around and charged Freddie. This time he wasn't quick enough and Sam tackled him. They then ran into something hard and heard a loud crash. They looked up to see that they had broken Spencer's sculpture that he had been working a month on.

_Carly's going to kill us,_ Freddie thought.

Just then the Shay's door opened and Soencer walked in his apartment.

"OH MY GOSH," Spencer screamed angrily, looking at his sculpture and then at Sam and Freddie.

The two teenagers on the floor gulped. They had broken their promise to Carly and now they were going to pay for it.

**I know, I know. You're probably wondering why I decided to end it there. But, as I said in my last story, I enjoy toying with suspense. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Ch 2. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. In the mean time, read and review. Also, Self Proclaimed KoC has now posted Ch 4 of iHistory, please read and review that also!**


	3. Chapter 3

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews. Hopefully I will be able to get this chapter today, if not I will get it done tomorrow. I think I might be able to get at least three chapters done on the 6****th**** (tomorrow or today), so keep reading! I hope enjoy Ch 3.**

Ch 3

iGot a Job

Spencer Shay was walking upstairs to the eighth floor of the Buswell Plaza. He was happy that we was finally able to get a break from his long and hard labor on the sculpture he had been working on for a month. Now he finally had time to relax. Spencer dug into his pocket and searched for his keys when he got to his apartment. When Spencer had found his keys he heard a loud crash from the inside of his apartment.

_Oh no,_ Spencer thought, _please don't let that be what I think it is._

Spencer opened the door to find Sam and Freddie on the floor with his sculpture destroyed.

"OH MY GOSH!" Spencer screamed.

Sam and Freddie looked at shocked artist and gulped. Many questions ran through his mind as he walked over towards the pair and his sculpture.

"MY SCULPTURE IS RUINED!" Spencer yelled, "AN ENTIRE OF MONTH OF WORK DOWN THE DRAIN!"

Spencer then turned his attention to the pair. His expression became a bit more sympathetic.

"Are you two okay?" Spencer asked.

The pair nodded slightly. Spencer sighed in relief. Even though he was greatly upset with what had happened, he still had to make sure that no harm came to his friends. Spencer took them to the couch and he sat down in the chair next to it.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"Freddie did it," Sam said.

"WHAT?" Freddie yelled, "YOU'RE ALREADY BLAMING THIS ON ME? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"WELL IF YOU WOULDN'T ALWAYS RUN INTO THINGS, WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!" Sam yelled back.

"WELL IF DIDN'T TACKLE ME, I WOULDN'T HAVE HIT SPENCER'S SCULPTURE!" Freddie yelled again.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP?" Spencer yelled.

Sam and Freddie stopped yelling at each other and their heads fell. Spencer ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you guys?" he asked, "You two are always fighting with each other, and frankly, it's beginning to drive me insane."

"Give us bacon?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Sam!" Freddie whisper-yelled, "This is not the time to be asking for bacon!"

"You two aren't doing yourselves any favors, you know," Spencer said.

"Oh come on Spencer," Sam said, "Where is that fun, big-hearted artist that we all know and love?"

Spencer just looked at Sam and chuckled.

"He's there, Sam," Spencer said, "He's just a little disappointed with you. Do you guys know how much time and money I spent on that sculpture?"

The two teenagers shook their heads.

"A lot," Spencer said, "Do you guys realize that how much an artist must slave and care for his work?"

They shook their heads again.

"Alright then," Spencer said, "I guess I will just have to show you. You two are going to have to learn about what I do and how mad people like me get when we work on something only to have it ruined. You two are going to work for me."

"WHAT? WHY?" the pair cried.

"Because you two destroyed my property," Spencer said, "This way I will feel that you guys paid me off for it. Don't worry, I'll supply the money, but you two are going to work on the sculpture and get the necessary supplies."

"Wait," Freddie said, "Do you want us to do the sculpture a certain way? Do you have any blue prints for it? Personally, I didn't get your original sculpture, no offense."

"No," Spencer said plainly, "I did a sort of an "eye of the beholder" thing. The sculpture is meant to mean something different to everyone. It's all based on the point of view. You have a month to work on this. I would start now, if I were you, by getting supplies for it. Here is my debit card. I'm giving it to you Freddie because I know you know how to spend money wisely. No offense, Sam. Good luck."

Sam merely shrugged her shoulders and followed Freddie out the door to the mall. Today was going to be a long day.

**Hey guys! I will try to post the next chapter up as soon as I can. In the mean time, read and review. Also, Mari13ssa has posted the tenth chapter of iKnew it. Read and review that also.**


	4. Chapter 4

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! How's it going? Thanks for the reviews. I was questioned why Spencer took the sculpture thing so well. As Sam said in the last chapter, Spencer is the artist with a big heart. I also feel compelled to remind all of you that Spencer gave his debit card to Freddie ****not**** to Sam. Don't worry though, I will put in some humorous attempted pick pocketing. Hope you enjoy Ch 4!**

Ch 4

iGo Shopping

Sam and Freddie were at the mall getting art supplies. They had no idea what they were going to get, so they just got random stuff. Spencer did say that he wanted his sculpture to be an "eye of the beholder" sort of thing, so it would make since. They kept wondering how it was possible that Spencer could afford all this stuff. Whether it was because of people were buying his sculptures or because Spencer's dad was still giving him money for law school, the pair just didn't know. Freddie knew that most of it was because Spencer didn't spend that much money on items that weren't paint. Usually Spencer got most of his needed supplies from the junk yard. So Freddie decided that they should the debit card for a few cans of paint and then get everything else at the junk yard. Spencer already had brushes and some tarp so that wouldn't really be a problem, the pair just needed paint. Freddie thought that ten cans was enough for now. Sam picked out five random colors, and Freddie paid for them with Spencer's debit card.

"Can we eat now, Fredbag?" Sam asked rubbing her growling tummy, "It's okay little one, Momma will feed you soon."

"Is food all you think about, Sam?" Freddie asked.

"No," Sam said, "I think about sleep too."

"Typical Sam," Freddie said rolling his eyes.

Sam punched his arm.

"Ow!" Freddie yelled turning to the blonde next to him, "What did you do that for?"

"You needed it," Sam said.

"You know," Freddie said, "it's that kind of behavior that got us into this chiz."

"We wouldn't be in this chiz if you have just listened to me and stop being such a stubborn Diphead," Sam retorted, "Now get me some food."

"Why don't you make me?" Freddie asked boldly.

"I don't have to," Sam said.

Freddie looked at Sam in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

Sam pulled out his wallet. Freddie immediately felt inside his pockets for his wallet which wasn't there.

"SAM!" Freddie yelled attracting a little bit of attention to them.

"I'm beginning to wonder why you don't have any money in here," Sam said.

"After the whole moving out thing my mom has refused to give me any money and she also won't let me get a job because she thinks they are dangerous," Freddie grumbled, "So I got a job anyway and now I hide my money from her."

"Where do you hide your money," Sam asked, "under your bed?"

"No," Freddie said nervously, "At least not anymore."

"You're such a dork," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Just give the wallet," Freddie said.

"Only if you promise to feed me," Sam said.

"Fine," Freddie grumbled.

Sam gave him the wallet and they went to some hot dog area. Freddie pulled out some money and he got Sam a couple of hot dogs and he got two for himself also.

"I thought you said that you didn't have any money in your wallet." Sam said.

"I never said that," Freddie said back, "I just said I hide my money from my mom. Besides, you weren't looking in the right place for my money."

The two teens decided that they got enough and went over to the junk yard.

"Man," Sam said, "how does Spencer lug all this stuff out of here?"

"Trash bags?" Freddie asked with a smile.

"Very funny, Benson," Sam said sarcastically.

"I try," Freddie said.

Sam hit Freddie on the head.

"What was that for?" Freddie asked angrily.

"For bad comedy," Sam said, "Now help me out with this junk."

This time Freddie hit Sam on the head.

"Are you making a death wish, Benson?" Sam asked in the same tone Freddie did earlier.

"Just hitting you for the same reason you hit me," Freddie said.

Sam rolled her eyes. She was tempted to beat him up then and there, but she decided to let it go, for now. They got the spatulas, tools, bottles, and other junk from the junk yard. Then they lugged all of it back to the Shay's residence. When they got inside the apartment they saw Carly waiting for them. She did not look happy at all. Funny enough Sam and Freddie were both thinking "Oh great" when they saw her.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO NOT TO DO?" Carly shrieked.

This was going to be a long day.

**Hey guys, I know I told you that I will be posting like nobody's business today, but I got caught up in family plans, and, sadly I am getting a little writers block. Hopefully I will be able to post the next chapter soon, but sadly not today. Read and review, and again, sorry for the delay.**


	5. Chapter 5

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, I have been juggling a lot of things this week, but now I am back on track. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy Ch 5!**

Ch 5

iScream

Carly looked at her two friends in annoyance. She was way past mad, she was furious. What in the world did she have to do to get them to stop fighting and listen to her for once?

"WELL?" Carly asked.

"Nice to see you too, Carls," Sam said bluntly, "Now if you don't mind, Mr. Dorkwad and I have a sculpture to make because Spencer already beat you to the "chewing us out" thing already."

"WHAT!" Carly screamed, "YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO DROP BECAUSE SPENCER ALREADY GAVE YOU THE RIOT ACT?"

"Sort of," Sam said hopefully.

"BELIEVE ME," Carly yelled, "THE TALKING ABOUT THE RIOT ACT HASN'T EVEN BEGUN! HOW COULD YOU TWO BETRAY MY TRUST LIKE THAT?"

"Um, Carly," Freddie said, "I believe that this would be the second time we have "betrayed your trust" and now you acting like it is the end of the world. Will you please just calm down?"

"SHUT UP, FREDDIE!" Carly screamed, "AND NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN! IT JUST GETS US ALL HYPED UP AND THEN WE BECOME EVEN LESS CALM AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"You know," Freddie said, "most guys have to married to suffer this kind of abuse."

Carly shot Freddie a cold look and Freddie shut up.

"For once, I agree with the dork," Sam said, "You really do need to calm down."

"WHY ON EARTH SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?" Carly asked, "YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!"

Sam sighed, she didn't want to have to this, but she had to do what she did best, and that was fight logic with threats.

"Because," Sam started, "if you don't calm down, I'm going to make you calm down. I would never hurt you Carly, but that doesn't mean I won't put you to sleep."

Even though Carly was furious, and she wanted to yell at them some more, she knew that Sam wouldn't bluff about that. Carly sighed in defeat and closed her mouth. Sam looked at Freddie and motioned him to talk to Carly. Freddie groaned, but he knew that it was probably a better idea.

"Look," Freddie said, "I know that Sam and I broke Spencer's sculpture, and I'm sorry about that. Spencer made us promise that we would make him a new sculpture, so we did get a type of punishment. But for some reason, and please don't take this offensively, but part of me is kind of pointing the finger at you."

Carly would have stayed calm, but this was just asking to blow her top off. Sam punched Freddie's arm good and hard, which Carly did not mind at all.

"WHAT?" Carly screamed, "YOU'RE BLAMING THIS ON ME?"

"I said part of me," Freddie said calmly, "I mean, what did you expect? That Sam and I would get along? You should have known better. You made us make a promise that you knew we couldn't possibly keep. Sam and I are mortal enemies, or frinemies, or whatever you want to call it. We would have gotten into a fight anyways. You asking us to get along is like asking a snake to grow legs. It can't be done."

"You guys didn't fight when I made Sam give you five dollars for an insult," Carly grumbled.

"That's because she likes money more than she likes insulting me," Freddie said, "and she likes food more than she likes money. Besides, until she had got that money from Spencer she couldn't afford to insult me she could only afford food."

"But why can't you just get along?" Carly complained.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Carls," Sam said, "The dork just explained why. Do you have some kind of world you live in where everyone is nice to everyone? Let me guess, everyone in your little world says 'hi,' and 'thank you' and 'you look so hot in that top.' It's not girly peace world, Carls, it's the real world."

Carly looked at her friends. She knew they were right, but she kept wondering how they knew about her fantasy world. Sam and Freddie didn't know about it, and they wouldn't want to know about it.

"Alright," Carly said, "but you have to promise me-"

"No more promises about Sam and I fighting, Carly," Freddie said, "It only leads to us breaking them and then you yelling about it."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "what the Fudgeface said."

"Just get to work," Carly said.

"Fine," Freddie said, "Sam, will you give me the glue?"

"GET IT YOURSELF, DIPHTHONG," Sam yelled.

"YOU'RE STARTING IN ALREADY?" Freddie asked, "I ASK YOU FOR THE GLUE AND YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT AS SOME KIND OF PERSONAL CHALLENGE!"

Carly groaned and walked upstairs as her friends fought with one another. They were right, they wouldn't stop fighting even if their lives depended on it.

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay, but I kind of knew this was coming. Because I have school, I won't be posting as frequently. Anyway, read and review. Also, iKnew it has now been updated, read and review that also.**


	6. Chapter 6

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like Ch 6.**

Ch 6

iDon't Know What To Do

Sam and Freddie had been laboring on their special little project for days now. Fifteen days to be exact. Every day it was the same story. They came over to the Shay's house, they started once again on the sculpture, they fought about unnecessary things, they went to the store to resupply, they restarted on the sculpture, they fought again, and then they went home while Spencer relaxed. The two teens were making extraordinary progress despite their bickering though. At this rate, the two would be able to get done two days before the art museum exhibit for Spencer opened, which pleased him greatly. They put random items on the sculpture that even Spencer would call random, and that doesn't happen often, and then throw paint at it. Oddly enough, their constant anger for each other helped with building the sculpture. Today, however, they were stuck. They had no idea where to go, no idea what to do. Freddie just looked at the sculpture in confusion while Sam went into the kitchen to get food. This was the only time when Freddie didn't care that Sam was straying from what needed to be done because they didn't know what to do.

"Uggh," Freddie groaned, "Why can't I think of anything?"

"Because you're stupid," Sam commented from the kitchen.

"Look Sam," Freddie said, "I really don't-"

Freddie looked at Sam eating the ham that she had. Then he got an idea. He remembered watch an episode of a show called _Victorious_ and in that episode was something about custom made lockers. Anyway, there was one creepy kid who did something with chewed but not swallowed food. He spit them out, put them in some kind of cement like stuff and then put the food on his locker. Gross. For some reason though, Freddie wanted to put non eaten ham on the sculpture.

"Sam," Freddie said looking at the food she had.

"Sam I am," Sam said when Freddie didn't continue.

"Give me the ham, Sam," Freddie said.

Sam looked at her precious ham. If Sam was Gollum and ham was the Ring, Freddie would very much be a dead man for trying to take it from her. Sam wasn't, however, Freddie was still treading in dangerous waters.

"Get your own ham," Sam said, "I'm eating."

"I don't want to go buy ham," Freddie said, "Why can't we just use that ham? It won't cost a dime. Don't you want to get started with the sculpture?"

"No," Sam said, "but what choice do I have?"

"Then give the ham," Freddie said, "It will make an excellent item for the sculpture."

"WHAT?" Sam yelled, "GIVE UP HAM? YOU'RE CRAZY, YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU HAM HATER, HAM KILLER!"

"Ham is pig that is already dead," Freddie said, "You can go buy more ham, can't you. Besides, I'm not a ham hater. I'm expressing a new found interest in it right now. Now be a good girl and give me the ham."

"Fredbag," Sam warned, "you had best stay away from my ham, or else I will go medieval on your butt."

Sam caressed her ham like a mother would caress her child under her to protect that child from being hit on the head by glass. She also had the same look a mother bear would give someone if ever someone got too close to her cubs. Freddie came back to his rational self, what came over him could only be described as wanting to get done with the sculpture as soon as possible. Besides, Freddie also had to buy the stuff that would harden the food and stick it to the sculpture. If Freddie would have taken Sam's ham, Freddie would be in a cemetery long before he got to the store. Sam stayed at the Shay's and watched TV while Freddie went to the store to pick up what he needed. After Freddie got what he needed he went to his house to pick up his Penny-Tee that read "Special Ham" because it couldn't fit him anymore, but he got a new one that fit him. Thankfully Sam didn't charge Freddie for the ham that he got from the store. Freddie hardened the meat, he was about to put the meat in the stuff that will make the meat stick to the sculpture but stopped. Something told him that it would be best if the meat and the "Special Ham" T-shirt should go on the sculpture last. Freddie sighed and took the finishing items to his apartment and then to his room. When he got back to the Shay's he found Sam was looking at the sculpture. Her back was facing him and a couple of feet behind her was red paint. Freddie took the red paint and dumped it on Sam's head. Sam screamed when he did it and then spun around to find Freddie smirking at her.

"I have to admit," Freddie said, "the color suits you."

Sam picked up a bucket of blue paint and dumped it on Freddie's head. Freddie knew that was going to happen, but it was worth humiliating Sam.

"The color suits you as well," Sam snarled.

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Let's just put our paint images on the sculpture, shall we?" Freddie asked.

"Whatever," Sam said.

They both put their colored images on the sculpture and then looked at it.

"Wow," Sam said, "it looks almost…done."

"Yeah," Freddie said, "I thought we were going to spending a couple of weeks putting more stuff on this thing. Why does it look almost complete?"

"Did you put that new stuff on it yet?" Sam asked.

"No," Freddie answered, "I was wanted them to be the last pieces."

"From where I'm standing it looks pretty close to being done," Sam said, "Go on and get them."

Freddie went to go get the ham and the T-shirt. He put the items on the sculpture and then stepped back to get a good look at it. It was done. How could it be done? But it was done.

"It looks awesome," Sam said admiringly.

Freddie nodded in agreement. Spencer then walked in.

"Sup Spence," the teens said.

"Hey guys," Spencer said, "How's the sculpture coming along?"

"We just finished," Sam said.

Spencer looked at the piece of work that the teens created. He looked puzzled.

"Umm," Spencer tried to say, "What is it?"

The teens looked at each other for a moment, and then they looked at the sculpture, and then back at each other again.

"We don't know," they answered, "but we know it's done."

"Well," Spencer said, "only artist knows when his work is truly done, and if guys say it's done, than it's done. I guess you two can relax now. Please, if you two start fighting again, don't do it in the living room. Understand?"

The teens nodded their heads and then went to their own places where they slept for a long time.

**Hey guys! I know I made rhymes and I did a **_**Lord of the Rings**_** analogy, but it was a "in the moment" sort of thing. So I know that you may be thinking that this is a bit too short, but trust me, there is a twist that will make the story longer and I will be able to a better use of Seddie to it because of this. I am a fan of longer stories, so I wanted to make this longer, besides, the mood for romance felt a little too early. I would like to thank Self Proclaimed KoC for helping with this. He has helped make the direction of this plot go much more smoothly seeing as I have been having a little writers block, but now it is cured. Please read and review. Also, the latest chapter of iHistory has been posted. Read and review that also.**


	7. Chapter 7

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. However, because of school, the waiting is going to become frequent. I do, however, appreciate your patience. Also, thank you very much for the reviews. I have enjoyed the fact that you have liked this story so far. I hope you enjoy Ch 7.**

Ch 7

iCritic

Spencer spent days looking at the sculpture his close family friends had made. He couldn't understand two things. One he couldn't understand how in the world Sam and Freddie got done with the sculpture so fast, and two, he couldn't understand what the sculpture was. To him it looked like a bunch of beaten up junk that two teens put together, threw paint at it, put their images on it, and then put various meats on it. Weird. Of course, Spencer usually made his sculpture from beaten up junk but this piece of junk he couldn't get at all, which was ironic, to an extent. However, after a long period of time of guarding it from unfortunate accidents, it was almost time for his works to be put in the art museum. He got a call that a critic was coming over to inspect his work. He knew that this would be important, seeing that this critic would ensure how many people would see his art work. Just then, Freddie walked in the door.

"Sup Spence," Freddie said.

"Yo, Fredo," Spencer said back, "The girls are up in the iCarly studio."

"Okay," Freddie said, "I have something I need to install anyway."

"Have fun with your multi-colored wires," Spencer said, "and whatever other electrical stuff you play with."

Freddie went upstairs to the studio. When he got up to the studio he found Carly and Sam were shooting arrows at the lonely foot on the monitor. He looked for a moment at their fun, but he decided not to interrupt. He went to his work quietly, for some reason he felt that it would be best not to disturb his friends. As he was fiddling with equipment when he saw a lose wire. Freddie bent down to re-hook the wire and felt a terrible surge go through his fingers thus letting out a scream of pain. Meanwhile, the girls were taken completely by surprise when Freddie let out his scream and both miss fired. Sam pulled her arrow back too far and the arrow struck one of the car seat light bulbs and broke it. Carly, on the other hand, over shot and the arrow disappeared. After the girls let the arrows fly, they turned around to find Freddie with holding his hand in pain. He looked back at the girls who were carefully watching his movements.

"I shocked myself," Freddie said, answering their mental questions.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "I guess I should have worn rubber gloves first, or at least turned off the computer."

"No chiz, Benson," Sam said sarcastically, "Do we have to tell your mommy on you?"

Even Freddie knew Sam was messing with him, he knew what would happen if his mom ever found out he electrocuted himself.

"Trust me Sam, if my mom becomes more psychotic than she is now, I will be in prison for a very long time," Freddie played.

"Empty threats, Benson," Sam laughed, "Empty threats."

"Really Freddie," Carly said, "you need to be more careful. What are we going to do if we lose the best tech producer ever?"

"I have no idea," Freddie said with a smirk, "But don't you ever forget that I am the best tech producer ever."

"I'm sure we can find a better one," Sam said, "I am sure that the tech producer that will replace you is hot."

"Sam," Carly whisper-yelled, "Freddie is the best we have."

"Come on, Carls," Sam said, "wouldn't it be better if we actually had a hot tech producer?"

"Well," Carly said, "that would be nice."

"I know right?" Sam said, "Freddie is disposable."

"I'm right here you know," Freddie said.

"Whatever, Dishrag," Sam said.

Freddie heard a beep come from the computer. He looked at the monitor for a moment and then smiled.

"Well my work is done anyway," Freddie said, "I guess that means I won't have to listen to the co-host who can also be easily replaced by a hotter one; maybe by a hotter, more pleasant to be around kind of co-host."

Sam glared at Freddie. She had to think for moment which type of murder would have a longer prison sentence and which had a shorter prison sentence. When she came back to reality Freddie was gone. Sam ran down stairs after him with Carly not far behind to hinder her if she tried to Freddie. Sam found Freddie at the bottom of the stairs. She got to the middle and then jumped on his back. Freddie cried in shock of losing balance and the weight that had unexpectedly came crashing upon him. The pair crashed to the floor. Freddie rolled over to see his attacker, but was still off guard. Sam then got on top of Freddie and pinned his arms to the floor. They couldn't attack each other, but Sam had other options at her disposal. However, before Sam could do anything to him, she felt two arms around her and pulling her off Freddie. When Sam was off of Freddie and Freddie was standing up, Sam was put back on the ground. The two teens looked to find Spencer. Carly was watching the entire seen unfold from the stairs.

"You two just don't learn, do you?" Spencer asked knowingly.

Before either of them could answer a knock came was heard at the door. Spencer ran to open the door as Carly walked over to the two frienemies to "talk." Spencer opened the door to find an older woman with short white hair. She was wearing a suit and she had a notepad with her.

"Are you Mr. Shay?" She asked with a British accent.

"Yes, I'm Spencer Shay," Spencer said, "I suppose you are here to inspect my work?"

"Indeed I am," she said, "My name is Sarah Cornwallis. You will address me as Mrs. Cornwallis."

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Cornwallis," Spencer said slightly out of fear.

"Good," Mrs. Cornwallis said as she entered Spencer's humble abode.

She took a moment to view each sculpture and then wrote something in her notepad. Then she got to the sculpture that Sam and Freddie made for Spencer. Mrs. Cornwallis took the most time with this sculpture. She examined every detail of it from top to bottom and all around. She went around the sculpture a few times and then just stopped and took it all in. Then she wrote something in her notepad for a minute and walked back over to Spencer.

"You have a true talent, Mr. Shay," Mrs. Cornwallis said, "I was most pleased with that sculpture."

Mrs. Cornwallis gestured to the sculpture Sam and Freddie made.

"Really?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," she smiled, "It depicts the passion and ferocity two lovers have for one another. Please, what is the name of that sculpture?"

"Um, Loving Hatred?" Spencer asked more than stated, but Mrs. Cornwallis didn't notice.

"Yes," Mrs. Cornwallis said after some thought, "The name describes the work perfectly. I see a bright future for you Mr. Shay. I look forward to the report I will be posting on your work."

With that Mrs. Cornwallis left the Shay's apartment. Spencer looked to find his sister and her friends with their mouths wide open.

"Lovers?" Sam asked, "We just threw a bunch of stuff at it."

"Yeah," Freddie said, "Sam and I are not lovers. What in the world was that critic thinking?"

"Um," Spencer tried to say, "The eye of the beholder?"

"That's what we were trying to do," Sam said, "How in the world does someone come up with something as stupid as thinking it was romance piece of art?"

"Don't look at me," Spencer said, "you guys are the ones who made it."

The two teens groaned in annoyance. This, however, was not going to be the least of their problems.

**Hey guys! What do you think? Please read and review. Also, iKnew it has just been updated. Read and review it too. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy Ch 8!**

Ch 8

iThink This Is Jank

Not long after the visit from Mrs. Cornwallis, Spencer finally saw the review he had been waiting for.

_Spencer Shay,_ the article read, _is a young man who is not well known in the world of contemporary artistry. However, today I have seen his work and I must say that I am most impressed with it from one so young. I have a feeling that one day he will be extremely well known in the world of art. I look forward to attending the opening night of his works in the Seattle Art Museum which shall be held on the 8__th__ of October at six o'clock PM._

Of course, it was about ten days ago that Spencer read the article. Today was the day of the opening night at the art museum. Carly wanted to go with Spencer to the opening night, which he agreed to. After that Carly forced Sam and Freddie to come too. They agreed to it reluctantly, but they had to agree because they had iCarly to do. Of course, Sam thought that doing an iCarly episode at an art museum may have be jumping the shark but Carly argued that the fans of iCarly love Spencer's sculptures and they would be glad to hear about his success. The gang was at the museum pretty early, but it is what Spencer wanted. Freddie was fiddling with his equipment while keeping an eye on Sam. Sam likewise kept an eye on Freddie. The two were staring each other down like a hunter would stare at his prey while the prey had the keen eye of alert about it. Carly, on the other hand, kept an eye on both of her friends. If knew anything about them, and she did, a death stare would lead to something that ought not to be done. Carly was not going to let them ruin this night for Spencer. Spencer wasn't paying attention to the teens, he just pacing around and drinking water.

"That is some fine H2O," Spencer muttered to himself.

While they were waiting, others began to show up. Soon it was time to start. Spencer got up and made his little speech.

"Well," Spencer started, "I would like to thank all of you for coming. I guess it make sense to start with why we are here."

Even if Sam and Freddie were in a death stare, they couldn't help but give their attention to Spencer, who was fumbling over what he was trying to say. Spencer looked at his note cards, and then tore them in half, which caused everyone but Sam and Freddie, who couldn't help but laugh silently to themselves, to gasp.

"I can't really know what I was going to say with those cards, so I am just going to speak from where it really matters, the heart," Spencer said, "The thing is, I don't really know what to tell you, or what you will expect. My work is designed to be spontaneous and passionate. It is designed to inspire what it truly means to be an artist. I guess all I am trying to say, is that artistry is a state of the heart and mind. It is not meant to be dull, but to be characterized by one's thoughts and feelings. Thank you, and enjoy the exhibit."

The teens got up to meet with Spencer.

"Nice job Spencer," Carly said enthusiastically.

"Thanks," Spencer said, "When are you guys supposed to do the show?"

"Right now," Carly said looking at Freddie.

Freddie nodded and turned on his camera.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2,…" Freddie counted as he always does.

"Hello web surfers," Carly said, "and welcome to iCarly. I be Carly."

"And I be Sam," Sam said popping in front of the camera.

"And I wish to apologize for my friends' terrible grammar," Freddie said turning the camera to himself.

"Hey Fudgeface," Sam said, "Why don't you turn your nerdy little camera over here, on the stars of the show. By the way, if we wanted to use "good grammar" we would still be at school."

"There is no respect," Freddie said into the camera before turning it back to the girls.

"That was our nerd," Sam said, "who shouldn't really be talking or showing himself to the people unless we tell him to. If he does it again, I'm gonna give him the wedge bounce."

Freddie rolled his eyes. The gang showed all of Spencer's works and made jokes the entire time.

"And now," Carly said, "for the last sculpture of the evening…."

"Do we have to show that one?" Sam said, cutting Carly off.

"Yes," Carly said, "it is a part of the exhibit. However, I do think that it wouldn't be fair if I talked about this one, so give me the camera Freddie."

Freddie gave Carly the camera and stood next to Sam.

"If one sound comes from your mouth unless I it is okay I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish," Sam threatened.

"Sam," Carly said warningly.

Freddie, however, still nodded to Sam's threat.

"Good," Sam said and then turned her attention to the camera, "I think I should tell you first that we think that this sculpture is jank."

"Why would you say that?" Carly asked.

"Because this we built this sculpture after destroying Spencer's old sculpture," Sam said, "and then a critic says that it is about two lovers. I mean come on, what in the world made her think that it is about two lovers? I built the thing with the lord of the nubs and we don't even think it looks anything like a sculpture about lovers. Isn't that right, Freddison?"

"Yeah," Freddie said, "plus we hate each other with every fiber of our beings. The very sight of one another just makes us want to blow our guts."

"Good," Sam said, "now take the camera from Carly. Having to stand next to you is worse than being nagged by Mr. Howard."

"The feeling is mutual," Freddie said, taking the camera from Carly.

"Well," Carly said, "that's all the time we have tonight. Remember to never look in your toilet bowl, you may see monkeys speaking Spanish."

"Bye," the girls said and waved.

"And…we're clear," Freddie said as he always does, "Nice show guys, it has that theme that never goes away and yet there are some people who just can't stand it."

"Yes," Sam said, "however there is only one person who thinks that and it is you."

"Whatever," Freddie said rolling his eyes, "I have to leave anyway."

"How come?" Carly asked.

"The first reason is standing right next to you," Freddie said motioning to Sam, "and the second reason is my psychotic mother."

With that Freddie retreated as fast as he could out of the museum.

"Will you two ever stop hating each other?" Carly asked.

"When pigs fly, Carls," Sam said, "When pigs fly."

"I thought so," Carly said.

**Hey guys! What do you think? Please read and review. Also, the next chapter of iHistory has just been posted. Please read and review that also. The mystery gets deeper, the plot grows darker, and somewhere in the middle of a 16 year old girls backpack an old secret is hidden. (A choir is singing in Latin in the background while I laugh evilly at the suspence)**


	9. Chapter 9

iWork For Spencer

**Wad up peeps? Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy Ch 9!**

Ch 9

iHave To Do What?

_When the Irish bears are growlin'_

_It's such a pretty thing,_

_And when the Irish bears are growlin'…_

"Freddie," Carly said, "If you sing the next line, you're out of here."

"What?" Freddie asked, "I haven't done anything wrong."

"You were about to about to use that song as a comparative to Sam," Carly said.

It was a couple of days after the opening of Spencer's exhibit, and Sam and Freddie had yet another fight not but ten minutes ago. Carly went down to talk to Freddie, and Freddie was going to compare Sam to "The Irish Bears," via a song that goes to the tune of "Toora Loora Loora," which is an Irish lullaby.

"Plus," Carly said, "you were about to sing about how the Irish bear will attack….," she then lowered to a whisper, "you-know-where."

"Well it's true," Freddie said, "The last I want Sam to do to me is kick me in places that should never be kicked, and we both know she would."

"Freddie," Carly said, "maybe if you are nicer to Sam, maybe she will be nicer to you."

Freddie looked at his crush and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Carly asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sam being nice," Freddie said, "That's hilarious. I am pretty sure I am nicer to Sam then she is to me though."

"Both of you are horrible to each other," Carly said, "Will you two ever stop hating each other?"

"When pigs fly, Carly," Freddie said.

Spencer then ran into his apartment.

"Freddie!" Spencer yelled.

"Um, what's up Spencer?" Freddie asked.

"I need you and Sam," he said trying to regain his breath.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"To work on another sculpture," Spencer said.

"But we paid off our debt," Freddie complained.

"Well," Spencer said, "the sculpture you broke cost more than I thought."

"By how much?" Freddie asked.

"Let's just say Carly won't be getting those pink Italian boots she wanted," Spencer whispered.

"What?" Carly asked.

"Nothing," Spencer said.

Carly went upstairs to the studio to talk to Sam.

"You're killing me, Spence," Freddie said.

"How?" Spencer asked, "How is it that I am killing you, when you and Sam are killing me?"

"Sam," Freddie said, "Need I say more?"

"I see you're point," Spencer said, "but in the words of the dread pirate Roberts: 'Get used to disappointment'."

Freddie groaned in annoyance.

"Sam is going to kill me!" Freddie said, "Don't you understand?"

"Sorry Fredo," Spencer said, "Oh do you mind telling Sam what I told you?"

"Why can't you tell her?" Freddie asked.

"Dude, it's Sam Puckett," Spencer said, "Does it look like I want to die? I'd rather have my head kept on my body, thank you very much."

"You're insane," Freddie accused.

"Maybe," Spencer said, "but at least I am able to admit it."

Freddie bowed his head in disappointment and walked upstairs to inform Sam of the bad news, for him that is. When he got upstairs he found Sam was with Carly. Carly, like she was with him before, was giving Sam the long and generally annoying speech about being nice to each other. From the look on Sam's face it seemed that she needed a break. Freddie walked into the studio.

"Um," Freddie started, "I need to talk to Sam, alone."

Carly looked at Sam and gave her the "we will finish this later" look but Sam was looking at Freddie the entire time with a "thank you" expression on her face and didn't notice. When Carly walked past Freddie she gave him a "we aren't done talking" expression also.

"Would you mind making this fast, Benson?" Sam asked, "I'm late for my meeting with my teen therapist, who is not working according to Carly."

"This won't take long, Puckett," Freddie said, "Well it might, if you go, well, you, on me."

Sam raised one of eyebrows.

"We still have to work for Spencer," Freddie said, "The sculpture cost more than he thought it did."

Sam pinned Freddie to the floor and got on top of him.

"How much more?" she asked.

"I-I d-don't know," Freddie said out of fear.

"So I'm still stuck with you?" Sam asked in disgust.

"Y-yeah," Freddie said.

Sam looked into the nub's brown eyes. Freddie looked back into her blue eyes but didn't find the icy coldness in her eyes that he usually saw in them. Instead a strange warm look in her eyes. It sparkled and reminded Freddie of the ocean that was so close to him. Her face, on the other hand, said that she wanted to break every bone in his body.

"Fine," Sam finally said.

"What?" Freddie asked in confusion.

Sam got off of Freddie and left.

**What the heck was that about? Oh right, I already know the answer to that. Hehehe. So what do you think? Please read and review. By the way, the "Irish Bear" thing is actually something my family made up as a mockery to the tune of "Toora Loora Loora." For some reason my dad has a thing for calling my mom "bear" and he made up that song (the song, by the way, has nothing at all to do with my mother, my dad just enjoys talking about bears), which I found funny beyond all reason. Here is the song (if you wanted to know the rest):**

**When the Irish bears are growlin'**

**It's such a pretty thing,**

**And when the Irish bears are growlin'**

**You better watch your ding-a-ling.**

**I have no idea if you think it's funny, but I do. This chapter, hence the song, is dedicated to my parents, who I love dearly.**

**Also, the latest chapter of iKnew it has been posted. Read and review that too.**

**The monkeys in the toilet speak Spanish…weird. The apes in the bathtub speak German…even weirder.**


	10. Chapter 10

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy Ch 10!**

Ch 10

iHate Art

Freddie sat on the couch of the Shay's apartment. He was bored. It wasn't because he wasn't working on a sculpture, even though Spencer hadn't told him and Sam to start working on one, it was because nothing exciting was going on today. He went to school, he got out of school, he did homework, he went to the Shay's, he watched TV at the Shay's, and now, he was looking at a blank TV screen at the Shay's. He tried to talk to his crush, but Carly was in another one of her moods. Freddie had found out the hard way that disturbing a moody Carly is not a wise course of action. Then again, trying to talk to an angry Sam isn't a wise course of action either.

_Speaking of Sam, where is she?_ Freddie looked around for a moment. The blonde haired girl that he referred to as a demon was nowhere in sight. Freddie couldn't really decide if this was good news, or bad news. Sam was always most dangerous when wasn't seen or heard from. He hadn't seen Sam all day as a matter of fact. Then again, he and Sam had different classes and different scheduled lunches. In fact, he doesn't see any of his friends at school anymore. The only time he does see his friends is at the end of school. Carly didn't like that Freddie had to choose every class that would separate the trio. It interfered with iCarly, according to her. However, Freddie just wanted to challenge himself a little. Was getting into more advanced classes really that bad? Freddie dismissed his thoughts, though the image of Sam was seared in his mind. Carly came down stairs, she seemed less moody then she was before. Now she just had a strange look on her face.

"Is everything okay?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Carly said, "I've just been thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" Freddie asked.

"What design I am going to use at Build-a-Bra today," Carly said.

Freddie groaned and left the conversation at that. The last thing he wanted to talk about is Build-a-Bra. After a moment Freddie turned his attention back to his friend.

"Do you know where Sam is?" Freddie asked.

"Sam?" Carly asked with thought, "Um, I think Sam…I don't know. Come to think of it, last time I saw Sam was after school. We went around looking for you, but then she went off somewhere. I think she went home, but I'm not sure."

"Maybe I should call her," Freddie said.

"Well I can't, my phone is dead," Carly said back.

Freddie took out his phone which said that he had three missed calls. He had forgotten to turn off the silent mode on his phone. All the calls were from Sam.

"Oh no," Freddie groaned.

Freddie hit the call back button.

"Well, look who finally decided to return a call," a familiar voice said, "Did you leave your phone on silent again?"

"Yeah Sam," Freddie said, "What do you need?"

"Seriously?" Sam asked, "You're more of an idiot than I thought. Aren't we supposed to do more art stuff?"

"Sorry," was all Freddie got out, "Where do I meet you?"

"The junk yard," Sam snapped, "Where do you think, Freddison?"

"Again, sorry," Freddie said, "I'll be there in a moment."

Sam hung up on him. Freddie sighed heavily.

"I'll see you later, Carly," Freddie said as he left the Shay's apartment.

He got to the junk yard and found Sam waiting for him.

"Where in the world have you been?" Sam asked.

"Making out with Carly," Freddie snapped.

He knew that his wanting to be with Carly just infuriated Sam, but he did it anyway. Sam just stared at her frienemy, her eyes locked on his with a desire to kill. She sighed, but Freddie didn't notice.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to snap at you, I didn't know we were supposed to work on the sculpture today. Come to think of it, I haven't even seen Spencer today. When you told me to meet you here, I thought Spencer talked to you."

"No," Sam shook her head, "I thought Spencer would have talked to you, that or you would already have a plan for the sculpture. I thought you always thought ahead. It is the only reason you don't ever have homework."

Freddie couldn't argue with that logic. At school he was known for being prepared and ahead of everyone else. What people didn't know is that he usually got ahead of everyone else because his mom wanted to do so much with him after school. If he ever did any homework at home he would never get it done unless his mom had to leave. Being the psychopath that Mrs. Benson is, it was very rare that she had to leave the apartment unless it was necessary. Plus, Freddie just enjoyed having as much free time away from school related things as he did. However, if Freddie did have to do homework at home, it would be because of a major project.

"Your right Sam," Freddie said, "I'm sorry for the confusion, and I'm sorry I wasn't prepared."

"Stop the presses," Sam shouted, "The lord of the nubs is finally unprepared for something."

"Whatever Sam," Freddie said rolling his eyes, "Just help me with this."

"Do you have any idea what we are going to be making?" Sam asked.

"A sculpture," Freddie said in a smart-alecky way.

Sam punched Freddie's arm and he winced in pain.

"I know that you nub," she said, "I am talking about the theme of the sculpture."

"No idea," Freddie said rubbing his arm, "Let's just go for random again."

"Going for random is what got us that 'Loving Hatred' thing," Sam said, "and that isn't even what we intended."

"Of course it wasn't what we intended," Freddie said, "and it was unintended for two reasons: first it was random, and second, we didn't even know what it was."

Sam looked at the dork next to her. She looked like she was going to remark on Freddie's comment, but just let it go.

"Whatever," Sam said instead.

Freddie rolled his eyes and started to gather random parts along with Sam.

"Remind me why we are doing this chiz," Sam said after a while.

"Because Spencer said the sculpture that he made cost more than he thought it did," Freddie said, "and we made a promise that we would repay him for breaking it when he found out."

"I hate art," Sam said.

"So do I Sam," Freddie said.

**Hey guys! Sorry for delay, but you know how it is, with school and what not. As far as reviews go iWork For Spencer has been more popular that iHave a Messed Up Life. I am glad that you have enjoyed my stories. Anyway, read and review. Also, the latest chapter of iKnew it has been posted, read and review that also.**


	11. Chapter 11

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Good news for you, bad news for me, and yet good news for me at the same time! I got a nasty bug, so I will be devoting my time to writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed Ch 11!**

Ch 11

iWant Ham

Sam and Freddie worked for a couple of hours on the sculpture. It had a nice foundation to it so it wouldn't topple over and they were off to a good start.

"Let's make a pig," Sam said.

"Why should we make a pig?" Freddie asked with an amused look on his face.

"Because pigs are cool, and I like ham," Sam said with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Do you want to take you to the ham place?" Freddie asked.

"You were going to have to take me anyway," Sam said, "even if you didn't ask."

"And I suppose I am going to pay for your food?" Freddie asked again.

"Duh," Sam said happily.

"Fine," Freddie said rolling his eyes, "but I am not buying you the collectable stuffed animal pigs that they have."

"But Fweddie!" Sam complained in a very childish way.

"Come on," Freddie said.

Sam let her head drop and slowly moved out the door. Freddie kept a very close eye on her to make sure that she would take any money from him so she could buy a pig. She didn't. The frienemies walked over to Sam's favorite ham restaurant. An all you can eat buffet coincidently named Sam's Ham. However, the owner was male and he was bald and his last name is Roberts, but he was a very nice man and he called the Sam we all know and love his "favorite customer." Which makes sense seeing as she would eat everything at that restaurant. The prices, however, were ridiculous. But, to Freddie it was money well spent because the owner here made incredible food.

"How did you find out about this place?" Freddie asked.

"My mom used to date the owner," Sam said with her mouth full of food, "They broke up because he wanted to get closer to her, and she wanted a…well, you don't wan'a know," Sam said with a shudder, "but he likes me, and I am welcomed every time I walk in."

"This place is great," Freddie said, "Does he have any other restaurants like this open?"

"No," Sam said, "but he is trying to get to that point. I would like to see this place become a worldwide sensation, but it hasn't happened yet."

"I thought the less well known restaurants are the best," Freddie said.

"That's what Mr. Roberts says," Sam said, "I don't really get it myself. He said he wants to keep his business as a family business. I don't get it."

"It has something to do with the well known restaurants being 'predictable' and 'same as always,'" Freddie said, "People like something that you get something from somewhere that will blow you away."

Sam had the tired look in her eyes.

"You're boring me, Benson," Sam said.

"I try," Freddie said, "It is a good way to put you to sleep. When you are at peace, I am at peace."

"Actually," Sam said, "I get tired when I go to this restaurant all the time. I eat so much here, I get sleepy."

"Why in the world is that?" Freddie asked.

"Chewing and swallowing is a lot of hard work," Sam said, "I have to put all my energy in chewing and swallowing. It helps that I am aggressive, or I wouldn't be able to eat so much."

"Yeah," Freddie said, "and to burn calories you beat me up."

"Yep," Sam said happily, "I gott'a stay in shape."

"Well your staying in shape has scared me for life," Freddie said.

"You know you love it," Sam said in a fake sweet voice.

"If I got something out it," Freddie said, "then I would love it."

"You're getting food," Sam said.

"I'm paying for the food," Freddie said back.

"Yes," Sam said, "but the only reason you are eating it is because I am letting you eat it. Otherwise, I would eat it myself."

"You make an excellent point," Freddie said.

"Yep," Sam said.

They finished their meals, Freddie paid the bill, and they started to walk back toward the Bushwell Plaza. Sam was moving slower and slower.

"You okay, Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Like I said, I get tired when I eat at Sam's Ham."

Freddie walked over to Sam. He took her arm and put over his shoulder for support.

"Wad up, Benson?" Sam asked, "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Aren't friends supposed to help each other?" Freddie asked, "Besides, you _do_ look tired look tired."

"Well," Sam started, "now that think of it, I didn't sleep to well last night."

"What happened last night?" Freddie asked.

"Let's just say my house isn't well maintained," Sam said.

"Ah," Freddie said, "Now come on. The sooner we get to Carly's, the sooner you can sleep."

"You sound like your mom," Sam said playfully.

"Well if my mom did teach me one thing," Freddie said, "it's that sleep is one of those things that keeps you from getting sick and helps get energy."

"Again," Sam said playfully, "you sound like your mom."

"I know," Freddie said.

The two got to the Bushwell and went up to the Shay's.

"Get on the couch and sleep," Freddie ordered.

"You're going to work on the sculpture alone?" Sam asked.

"I might leave for a little bit to buy some stuff," Freddie said, "but I will mostly be working on iCarly stuff upstairs."

"Alright," Sam said as she got on the couch, "Later, Freddork."

"Meaty dream, Sam," Freddie said back as he started upstairs.

Sam instantly fell into a deep sleep and dreamt about fried chicken and special ham.

**Hey guys! What do you think? Please read and review. Also, the next chapter of iHistory has been posted. The drama is beginning to unfold, and danger is coming for the iCarly and Griffin gangs. Soon they shall realize why the dark ages, especially the crusades, were unforgiving. (Laughs evilly) So please, read and review that also.**


	12. Chapter 12

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thank for the reviews. I hope you enjoy Ch 12!**

Ch 12

iCan't Stop

Carly was standing in the middle of yet another fight between Sam and Freddie. Freddie had come back downstairs to wake up Sam as Carly had requested for an iCarly rehearsal and Sam nearly broke his arm for it. Now Carly was trying to stop Sam from killing Freddie.

_I'm so sorry,_ Carly mouthed to Freddie.

Freddie rolled his eyes in response. Carly was a bit unhappy with Freddie's response, but it was coming anyway. She could expect nothing less.

_Next time,_ Carly thought, _I should resort to poking Sam with a stick to wake her up, or at least tell Freddie to do that._

When she made her mental note she swiftly came back to what she was originally doing, keeping Sam from murdering Freddie.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Freddie asked Sam, "Two hours ago we were getting along great, and now you are trying to murder me. What have I done to you?"

Sam ignored his questions and tried to get out of Carly's reach. Normally Sam would have taken Carly down, but Sam would also not want to hurt Carly either. However, even if Sam was being easy she is still pretty hard to control, and if Carly had one advantage over Sam, it was holding on for dear life. Freddie was right when he said that Sam is not like other girls. No, she was more like one of those Amazon women that would cut off a man's head.

"Let me at him Carly," Sam said angrily.

"No Sam," Carly said with a struggle, "You need to calm down."

"Why?" Sam said.

"Because you angry for no reason," Carly said, "and I won't let you kill Freddie over that."

"So you would let me kill Freddie for a reason?" Sam asked hopefully.

"NO!" Carly shouted.

"But I was in the middle of a great dream," Sam complained, "Freddie was just about to ki…," she looked like she lost her train of thought, "um, he was about to kill over."

"Well," Freddie said, "I have to go anyway."

"What?" Carly said, "I thought you were going to help us with rehearsal."

"Well," Freddie said, "my mom has some things that she wants me to do with her."

Freddie ran out the door as fast as he could.

"Must you scare him off like that?" Carly asked.

"What do expect?" Sam asked.

"I want you to be nicer to him," Carly said.

Sam started to laugh. She laughed until tears started to run down her cheeks and she could no longer breathe. Carly had to shake her just to get her to breathe again.

"Be…nice…," Sam breathed, "to Fredbag? That is rich!"

"I'm serious," Carly said.

"I'm sure Carls," Sam said.

"We need him," Carly said, "What if he quits because you aren't nice to him?"

"He won't," Sam said, "besides, we can still find a hotter tech producer if he does quit."

"Sam!" Carly yelled.

"I'm just saying," Sam said, "Besides, Freddie will waltz right back in here in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

And right on cue Freddie came through the door.

"I almost forgot to tell you," Freddie said, "My mom is taking me to one of her aggressive parent conventions, and so I am going to be gone for at least three days. Bye."

Freddie turned around and walked back out the door while Carly and Sam just stared at the door with their mouths open.

"Well," Sam chuckled, "that was unexpected."

"How did you do that?" Carly asked.

"Mama knows Mama's boy," Sam said.

"Freddie is a bit of a mama's boy," Carly said.

"I know right?" Sam said, "So who are we going to get for a tech producer?"

"I don't know," Carly said, "Maybe we can get Gibby. I hear that Freddie has been teaching him about tech stuff."

"The shirtless potato has been on the show a good deal," Sam said, "I guess the Dork would teach him about tech stuff. Alright, but if he screws up, we are going to find a hot tech producer."

"It's only for three days," Carly said.

"He just has to screw up the rehearsal," Sam said, "If he does we can replace the potato."

"That's not fair though," Carly said.

"Carls," Sam complained, "the show needs a producer we can both swoon over. Don't you want something we can concentrate on and flirt with?"

Carly started to imagine life with a hot tech producer. She sighed with longing.

"Alright," Carly said, "But you still need to stop being so mean to Freddie."

"I can't stop," Sam said, "and you know it."

**Hey guys! What do you think? Please read and review and tell me if you think Sam should manipulate Carly into getting a "hot tech producer" or Freddie has already hired a tech producer with out there knowledge. I am a bit on the fence about that. Hehehe. **


	13. Chapter 13

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy Ch 13!**

Ch 13

iHire a Temporary Tech Producer

Part 1

Carly heard a knock on the door. Freddie had left earlier this morning and nothing so Carly made a sign that said that she and Sam were open for hiring a tech producer until Freddie got back, or, if they were lucky, find a hot male tech producer they would gaga over and kick Freddie out. Carly wasn't exactly open to this idea, but if the guy is as good as Freddie or better than Freddie, then Freddie is out. The auditions, however, weren't supposed to happen for another hour. Carly answered the door and she saw a boy that almost made her faint. If you have ever heard the phrase "tall, dark, and handsome," this guy was it.

"Bonjour," he said with a French accent, "I am Philip. I heard you were 'aving a, 'ow you Americans say, auditions for your web show."

Carly swooned but Philip caught her.

"You're hired," Carly said with some lust in her voice.

He chuckled in his outrageous accent that would make any girl want to, well, you get the idea.

"Please come in," Carly said, "and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

Philip walked in the Shay's apartment and sat on the couch. Carly ran upstairs to her room and called Sam.

"Wad up Carls?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Carly said with excitement, "there is a guy here for the auditions, and he is _hot._"

"I thought the auditions didn't start for another hour," Sam said.

"I know," Carly said, "but I already hired him."

"Is he any good?" Sam asked.

"I'm about to find out," Carly said.

"Wait for me," Sam said, "Mama has to see this."

Carly went into make-over mode to impress the French hunk of meat on her couch. While Sam, on the other hand, raced from her house to the Shay's. When Sam got to Carly's she burst through the door, felt her legs turn to jell-o when she saw the French boy, and then raced up to Carly's room before she fainted.

"You're right Carly," Sam said, "That guy is _hot!_"

"I know," Calry said, "Now let's see how good he is at the tech stuff."

The girls ran down stairs. Carly tried to show off her make-up, but Philip didn't notice. In fact, he didn't seem interested in the girls at all, which the girls didn't notice.

"I am sorry ladies," he said, "but I thought you were going to test my, 'ow you say, tech skills."

"We are," Carly said, "we just need just need to feel your muscles real quick."

"I do not understand 'ow this is a part of my job description," Philip said.

"Just shut up and flex," Sam said.

Philip shrugged and flexed for the girls. They felt his muscles and Philip started to get uncomfortable.

"Ladies," Philip said, "I will not work under these conditions. Now will you test my tech skills or not?"

"Alright," the girls said disappointingly.

The trio went up to the iCarly studio. Philip was pretty good at the tech stuff, but he was not as good as Freddie. After the hiring of Philip was guaranteed, he went home.

"Well," Sam said, "at least we got a hot tech producer."

"Yeah," Carly said, "but Freddie still is a better one. I knew we couldn't fully replace him."

"Oh well," Sam said, "at least we can have some fun with this guy, and maybe we can make him become better than Freddie."

"Yeah," Carly said, "but I doubt it."

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was so short, but there is a reason for it, hence the part 1 thingy. Anyway, please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy Ch 14!**

Ch 14

iHire a Temporary Tech Producer

Part 2

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Philip said.

Philip always said the one, which the girls didn't mind at all. He did it during the rehearsals, and now he did it during the actual show, but the girls still didn't mind. To Freddie, saying the one would put the show off by one second, which would irritate him. The girls had been doing a bunch of flirting with Philip, but he didn't notice. They flirted with him nonstop during the rehearsals, but he still didn't notice, much to the girls' disappointment.

"Hello people of the world who own computers," Carly said, "Welcome to iCarly! I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam," Sam said.

"And we come in peace," the girls said together.

"On tonight's web cast we have a new tech producer who is filling in for Freddie while he is away," Carly said.

"Say hello to our hunky French guy Philip," Sam said proudly.

"Bonjour," Philip said, "It is very nice to be on your web show tonight."

The girls did there thing and flirted with Philip here and there during the web cast. Philip did not flirt back, much to the girls' disappointment.

"Well that wraps up the show for tonight," Sam said.

"And always remember," Carly said.

"Never forget," Sam said.

"What was it?" Carly asked.

"I don't know, I forgot," Sam said back.

"Well that's embarrassing," Carly said.

"Well bye," the girls said and waved at the camera.

"And we are, 'ow you Americans say, clear," Philip said.

"I would say so," a voice said coming from the doorway.

Freddie leaned up against the door-post with his arms folded and a smirk across his face.

"Meijer Benson!" Philip cried, "I wasn't expecting you come back until tomorrow."

"Yes Philip," Freddie said, "but I got back early. Here is your two hundred dollars, as promised."

"Two hundred dollars?" Carly asked, "What's going on here?"

"I hired Philip to be my replacement," Freddie said.

"I had thought you had told them about me," Philip said.

"Told us what about him?" Sam asked.

"Well first of all he is, well, not into girls," Freddie said, "and second of all, I hired him because I didn't trust Sam."

Carly and Sam's mouths dropped to the floor.

"I figured Sam would do the whole 'Let's get a hot tech producer' thing so I got you a "hot," gay, tech producer so you wouldn't get rid of me," Freddie said, "Now here comes the part where Carly is thinking 'Why are all the hot guys gay?'"

"How did you know that?" Carly asked in shock.

"It is written all over your face," Freddie said bluntly, "and unlike you two, I actually think. Put this one in the win for me, Puckett. For once I finally out-smarted you. Oh, by the way, Philip you may leave now."

"Oh, thank you, Meijer," Philip said and left as quickly as he could.

"So," Carly said awkwardly, "how long have you been back?"

"I got here not long after you started the web show," Freddie said, "I came up here about a minute before the show ended. I have to admit; the show was not as good as has been."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Carly asked.

"I mean," Freddie said, "that I still am the best tech producer you ever had. Now, if you two don't mind, I want to go to my apartment to sleep off this traveling. One can only take so long much nagging in a small space for so long. Later ladies."

"When did he get so cocky?" Sam asked.

"He must pick it up from you," Carly said, "You two have been spending more time together than usual, or advised."

"Are you saying I'm a bad influence?" Sam asked.

"Well," Carly said, "sort of."

"Thank you so much," Sam said happily, "You have no idea how much I try."

"I know," Carly said.

**Hey guys! Wow what a weird chapter. Now I know you have been asking for me to put more Seddie into the story, but these things take time. Besides, in my mind these two chapters are a "set up the stage" for a Seddie moment. Be patient, and please, read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

iWork For Spencer

**Wow, fifty-three to seventy-two reviews in one day. Now that's what I call love. Haha. Well as the saying goes "You scratch my back, and I scratch yours." You guys earned this chapter for sure, I hope you like it.**

Ch 15

iMake a Purple Pig

Freddie was in at the Shay's alone, working on the sculpture. He didn't do much to it because he didn't feel like it needed that much. He was sculpting a pig. It was going to be a nice, big, and plump pig. Now all Freddie wanted to do was watch _Gordy_. Don't ask why, all he would be able to tell you is that is mom has a thing for Disney movies. Freddie didn't share in his mother's love for Disney movies, but for some reason the mood to watch _Gordy_ was just there. Freddie shook off his weird desires and got back to his work. The pig itself was going to look like an unusually large piggy bank.

"Wad up peeps?" said Sam as she walked in, "Oh, great. You're here."

"And I am the only one here," Freddie said, "and the only one who is working on this sculpture."

"You're doing it without me?" Sam asked, "I told you I would be here."

"Yes," Freddie said, "and that was two hours ago."

"Well, what do you expect?" Sam asked.

"Never mind," Freddie said, "Just get over here and help me."

"You're making a pig?" Sam asked.

"Correction," Freddie said, "we are making a pig. It is what you wanted to do, is it not?"

"Um, yeah," Sam said, "but I thought you didn't like the idea."

"I never said that," Freddie said, "I asked you if you wanted me to take you to the ham place you love so much. I was open for ideas, so here is you idea, in a started out form."

"It didn't take you long to find parts for the pig itself," Sam said.

"No," Freddie said, "It was surprisingly easy. It is amazing what one can find in the junk yard."

"Yep," Sam said, "Now let's get to work on this thing."

Sam and Freddie worked nonstop on the giant pig. It took them until dinner to finish it, which was pretty good time.

"Why in the world was this so easy?" Sam asked.

"Because all the parts are in pretty good shape," Freddie said, "and, as the saying goes, 'many hands make light work.'"

"What colors do we have, Fredifer?" Sam asked.

"Purple," Freddie said.

"That's it?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Freddie said.

"Why do we only have purple?" Sam asked.

"No idea," Freddie said.

"Well this is going to be boring," Sam said looking at the paint, "that is, unless we improvise."

"Oh no," Freddie said, "Sam, no improvising. It will only lead to bad things."

Sam didn't listen. She grabbed the paint from Freddie opened the paint can and started to throw paint at him. Freddie in turn started to doge the paint being thrown at him by the blonde-headed demon. Freddie knew that he had to stay in front of the pig so Sam wouldn't get paint anywhere else, but Freddie couldn't help but run around the pig.

"Sam!" Freddie cried in both horror and excitement, "Sam, stop it! We're going to get paint everywhere! Sam!"

Sam continued to throw paint at Freddie as he ran around the pig and screamed. Freddie knew what he was about to next would not be a good idea, but it was the only way to get Sam to stop. Freddie halted, spun around, and then charged the blonde that was charging him. The two collided, got paint all over themselves, and landed on the floor.

"Oh nice job, Benson," Sam said sarcastically, but also with an amused expression.

Freddie looked at their shirts and then he looked at the pig.

"I guess you were pretty accurate," Freddie said, "Sorry about getting paint all over you."

"It's cool," Sam said, "I still got to enjoy watching you scream."

"Yeah, yeah," Freddie said.

"I guess that's the end of the paint," Sam said.

"Nope," Freddie said with a smirk.

"What?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

Freddie went over to the kitchen and came back out with another can of purple paint.

"My turn," Freddie said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare, Benson," Sam said with a smile.

"Yes," Freddie said, "I do dare."

Freddie took a hand full of paint and started to fling it at Sam. Sam screamed and, like Freddie had done earlier, she started to run around the pig. Sam, however, being faster than Freddie, was easily able to get behind him. Freddie, on the other hand, was expecting that so he turned around wait for Sam. When Sam saw that Freddie was expecting her, she quickly ducked as Freddie flung paint at her and then she hit the paint can out of Freddie's hands. The paint flew up in the air and then came flying down on the two teens.

"Nice job, Puckett," Freddie mocked with an amused smile.

The good news was that the pig was now purple. The bad news was that the two teens made a mess and the Shays were witnesses to it.

"OH MY GOSH!" the Shays both yelled, "WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?"

"Um," the two teens tried to say, "It's not what it looks like?"

**Hey guys! What do you think? Please read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy Ch 16!**

Ch 16

iCarly Segments

Freddie was at the Shay's apartment and watching a little TV. Spencer gave him and Sam some time off of art so Freddie just wanted to relax. The only thing Freddie was questioning about today was why he was at Carly's when Carly wasn't even at home, she was at work. Oh yeah, it was to get away from his insane mother.

"Benson!" Sam yelled as she walked through the door.

Freddie got up off the Shay's couch.

"Sam," Freddie cried, "If this is about the ribs I threw out the other day, I didn't know they were yours. Spencer told me to throw it away."

"What ribs?" Sam asked.

"Um, never mind," Freddie said.

"Whatever," Sam said.

"Okay," Freddie said, "So what do you need?"

"I need you to do an iCarly segment with me," Sam said.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Benson," Sam warned.

"But I thought we were going to take a break from our activities," Freddie said.

"We are taking a break," Sam said, "We are taking a break from art. Now, do a segment thingy with me, or you will be holding a sign that says 'Will tech produce for food!'"

"You were never paying me to begin with," Freddie said.

"You get the idea," Sam said.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Because it's that time of the month," Sam said, "You know we do an iCarly segment together every 15th. Now get your butt in gear."

"Alright, alright," Freddie said, "See I'm up, and my butt is in gear."

Freddie started to shake his butt around in front of Sam.

"Keep it up and you won't have a butt," Sam said.

"Sorry," Freddie said and stopped, "So what are we doing?"

"I already told you, you Dork," Sam said.

"I know that," Freddie said, "I mean what kind of segment are we doing?"

"We are going to the park to tape random people," Sam said.

"Spying?" Freddie asked, "Why would we do that?"

"We 'spied' on Mrs. Briggs," Sam said, "What would make this any different?"

Freddie opened his mouth, but closed it again because he couldn't think of anything.

"Besides," Sam said, "we are going to be asking people random questions as well. So it wouldn't be spying. This is supposed to be fun."

"Fine," Freddie said.

Freddie grabbed his hat cam and the two went to the park.

"Alright, Sam," Freddie said, "you ready to do your thing?"

"I'm always ready, Benson," Sam said.

"Okay," Freddie said, "In 5, 4, 3, 2,…"

"Hey web surfers," Sam said, "You're tuning into a new segment in iCarly, which we will name whenever the Dork recoding this bit thinks of one!"

"Whatever, Sam," Freddie said.

"Anyway," Sam said, "we are going to go around the park today being goofy, as we always are, and asking random people random questions. However, I think we will scare most people off because of our lousy tech producer's bad looks."

"I'm right here you know," Freddie said.

"No one cares," Sam snapped.

Freddie was silently praying to himself that it would rain so he could get out of this bit he had to do with his frienemy.

"Why are you just standing there, Diphthong?" Sam asked, "Come on, we're burning day light."

"One can't 'burn' day light, Sam," Freddie said.

"Oh for goodness sake," Sam said, "It's a figure of speech, even you know that. Must you be a smart-aleck at the moment?"

"Whatever," Freddie said as he followed Sam.

Sam and Freddie went around the park doing random things, most of the time Sam asked people if they would beat up Freddie for five dollars, but thankfully for Freddie those people refused. Sam would also go around asking people if they wanted hair cuts or just cracking jokes at them. However, their fun didn't last long because some people started to complain about the teens' behavior.

"I can't believe they threatened to make us leave the park," Sam said.

"Well you were being a bit obnoxious, Sam" Freddie said.

"Not to mention that everyone we talked to was an adult," Sam said, "There aren't very many cool adults around….Wait, what did you say to me?"

"Um, nothing," Freddie said in an attempt to save himself, "I agree with one hundred percent."

"So do you want to post the clip?" Sam asked.

"Not really," Freddie said, "I kind of thought it was suckish anyway."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "plus the segment just didn't go very well."

"I know," Freddie said, "Maybe we can make up for it with a 'Wake Up Spencer' bit tonight."

"Sure," Sam said with a smile, "that bit is always funny."

The two went back to the Shay's to decide what they were going to do with the "Wake Up Spencer" bit tonight. After much talk about what they were going to do, Sam asked Carly if she could spend the night, and of course, Carly agreed.

"Later girls," Freddie said, "I'm going home."

Before Freddie left he gave Sam a secret wink and she returned it.

"What was that about?" Carly asked.

"Inside joke," Sam said, "Nothing you need to worry about."

"It just seemed a bit weird," Carly said.

"Trust me," Sam said, "it was nothing that you need to worry about. Freddie and I were just talking about iCarly bits today and that he had something special planned that will help the show. He is going to be working on it some more in his apartment."

"Okay," Carly said, "Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid tomorrow."

"Why?" Sam asked with an amused look.

"Because 'Tech Time with Freddie' would be jumping the shark," Carly said with a smile.

"You didn't say that when you wanted to talk about Big Foot," Sam said.

"Hey," Carly said, "we're talking about Freddie. Don't start pointing the finger at me."

"Alright," Sam laughed.

The two watched some TV and did girl stuff together. When they went to bed Sam set her watch alarm to 3:45 am as she always did when she and Freddie were going to do a "Wake Up Spencer" bit and then she went into a deep sleep.

Sam's watch alarm went off and Sam immediately turned it off so Carly wouldn't hear anything. She quietly crept downstairs and then she went to Freddie's apartment, picked the lock, and went to go get Freddie. She went into Freddie's room and found him on his bed asleep. Sam rolled her eyes at his Galaxy Wars themed bed.

"You're such a dork Freddie," Sam said with an amused smile.

Sam held one hand over Freddie's mouth and the other hand she made into a fist and punched Freddie's stomach. The hand over Freddie's mouth quickly covered it to conceal his pained yell.

"Shh, be quite," Sam said and put her pointer finger on her lips.

"Sam," Freddie whisper-yelled after Sam took her hand off of Freddie's mouth, "What the heck was that for?"

"I needed to wake you up," Sam said, "This was the best way to keep you awake."

"Well there are more pleasant ways to keep me awake," Freddie said.

"Yeah, but like I said, it was the best way," Sam said.

"Whatever," Freddie said, "What time is it?"

"You are such a dork," Sam said, "It's time to wake up Spencer."

"Oh yeah," Freddie said, "Just give me a moment to get my camera."

"Will you hurry up?" Sam asked, "We're wasting precious time."

"What's the magic word?" Freddie asked.

"Will you please hurry up before I turn you inside-out?" Sam asked.

"Well I could do without the threat," Freddie said, "but okay."

The two crept back into the Shay's and went into Spencer's room.

"Is it on?" Sam asked.

"Do you see the green light?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Then it's on!" Freddie whisper-yelled.

"Well," Sam said.

"Just do your thing," Freddie said.

"What's up iCarly viewers?" Sam asked, "Sam's here."

"And so is Freddie," Freddie said.

"And it's time to wake up Spencer," the two said together.

"Right now it is 3:50 in the morning," Freddie said.

"Perfect time to wake up Spencer," Sam said.

"That's right, Sam," Freddie said, "On three?"

"As always," Sam said.

"1, 2, 3, WAKE UP SPENCER!" the two yelled.

"WHA? WHA?" Spencer yelled sleepily, "What's going on here?"

"Spencer," Sam said, "the monkey stole your pants!"

"Come back here with my pants, monkey," Spencer said sleepily, "Wait, why would a monkey steal pants?"

"Spencer," Freddie said, "You have a hobo in your bathroom!"

"Get out of my bathroom, hobo," Spencer said, "You can't afford…to be…clean."

"Spencer," Sam said, "You need to stay awake unless you want the monkey to take more of your clothes!"

"No," Spencer, "I don't want my clothes taken. I don't want to run around the city naked."

"Spencer," Freddie said, "the monkey is about to sell your clothes to the hobo in the bathroom."

"But I'm awake," Spencer said, "You said the monkey wouldn't take my clothes if I'm awake."

"The monkey took your clothes anyway," Sam said.

"Now Carly is going to have to take you shopping," Freddie said.

"But I don't want Carly to take me shopping," Spencer complained, "I just don't like going to the mall….zzzz."

"Spencer went to sleep," Sam said.

"Well," Freddie said, "we know what to do if this happens. On three?"

"Yep," Sam said.

"1, 2, 3, WAKE UP SPENCER!" the two teens yelled again.

"WHAT?" Spencer asked sleepily.

"Good night," Sam and Freddie said.

"Goo…nigh….zzzz," Spencer tried to say as he went back to sleep.

Freddie stopped the recording. The two teens laughed hysterically and crept out of Spencer's room.

"Well that was fun," Freddie said.

"Yeah, it was," Sam said.

"Well," Freddie said, "good night, Sam."

"Good night, Freddison," Sam said.

Freddie chuckled and walked out the door and returned back to his apartment and his bed.

**Wow that was long, but it was well worth it. Anyway, please read and review. Also, please read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and iKnew it by Mari13ssa.**


	17. Chapter 17

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Here is Ch 17. I hope you like it.**

Ch 17

iStorm

It was stormy dark outside, as it almost always is in Seattle. Thunder boomed over the Bushwell Plaza and the consistent thumping but steady beat of rain could be heard. However, the thunder would disrupt the beat of the rain that was pleasing to one's ears.

"Ugh," Freddie groaned as he woke up to the storm outside, "Yet another day in paradise."

Freddie looked at his alarm clock which read 8:00 am. Thunder boomed overhead again.

"Okay, okay," Freddie said, "I'm up."

Freddie walked over to his bedroom window and looked out at the stormy weather.

"Well," Freddie said, "there goes today's outside plans. At least I can still go over to Carly's."

Freddie took a shower, got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Freddie-pooh," Mrs. Benson said, "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine, mom," Freddie said.

"Are you okay, dear?" Mrs. Benson asked, "Do you need me to take your temperature?"

"I'm fine, mom," Freddie said.

"I made you some cucumber bits," Mrs. Benson said, "Would you like one?"

"No mom," Freddie said, "I think I'll just have cereal today."

It was a good thing Freddie refused, because they were awful.

"I have to go to Carly's anyway," Freddie said, "I have to install a few things for the show."

"Okay dear," Mrs. Benson said, "Just be careful with electrical wiring, don't eat anything that is unhealthy for you, don't watch bad TV channels, and keep that Carly girl's lips away from yours. You're not ready for marriage."

"I know, mom," Freddie said, "I promise I'll tell you about it before I get married."

Strangely enough, this was Freddie's mom when she wasn't in one of her moods. Sure it was still pretty annoying, but not as bad.

Freddie ate his cereal in peace, put his bowl and spoon in the sink, and then proceeded to the Shay's apartment, which is two or three steps away from his own. What a great way to burn off some calories…for a snail.

Now seeing a sixteen year old boy walk into someone else's place is weird, but Spencer usually gets out of bed by 6:00 so he is accustom to finding a sixteen year old boy by the name of Freddie Benson walk through his door. Usually Freddie only comes into the Shay's apartment so early if it has something to do with the show or school. However, before Freddie walked in the Shay's apartment, he found a note on the door.

_Freddie,_

_If you are reading this before 9:00 in the morning, that means you have to do something about iCarly. I had to leave because I had to do something for the Angles' Art Center. You get the idea. Anyway, the key is where I always put it if I have to leave and I lock myself out of the house. You know what I'm talking about. You also know the rules. Oh, by the way, I need you to make sure that no monkeys or hobos steal my clothes. I really don't want Carly to take me to the mall. You know how she is when it's about clothes. Anyway, have fun doing whatever you do in the studio._

_Spencer_

"Oh boy," Freddie said.

He went to the bush next to the apartment door. The key itself is extremely hard to find if you don't know where to look. Spencer got the idea that he should make the key green so it would be hard to find if he puts it in the bush. Well Spencer, mission accomplished.

"Why does he always put it where the thorny part is?" Freddie asked as he took the key out of the bush.

Freddie unlocked the door and entered the apartment. He closed the door and turned around to find Sam sleeping on the couch.

_Oh dear_, Freddie thought to himself, _that's one person I don't want to wake up._

Freddie looked at Sam for a moment. She seemed so peaceful, it actually made Freddie forget who she was for a moment. For some reason that he couldn't explain, the peacefulness he saw in Sam surpassed that of Carly's. Freddie didn't want to disturb her so he tried to move as quietly as he could.

"Um," Sam groaned.

Freddie stopped dead in his tracks. Was Sam a light sleeper? He didn't know if he should risk that. He took another step, but Sam didn't stir. Freddie sighed quietly in relief. He moved a bit more quickly but still as silently so he wouldn't wake Sam up. Freddie moved got up the stairs and quickly into the iCarly studio.

"Man," Freddie said, "that could have been bad."

He went straight to his work. Freddie had about ten things to install, and they were big programs at that. So his wait may be for a while. However, Freddie was still able to watch some TV while he waited. He turned on the monitor and started to watch Unnatural History. It was a pretty good show. Plus, the fact that it did have some actual historical and scientific facts just appealed to him. His mom, on the other hand, would kill him for watching it. However, Freddie watched the show whenever he could.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something else?" asked a voice from behind.

Freddie turned around to find Sam at the other end of the studio.

"You were never asleep when I came in, were you?" Freddie asked with a smile.

"I heard you close the door when you came in," Sam said as she smiled back.

"So why did you fake being asleep?" Freddie asked.

"I kind of didn't care," Sam said, "but I thought I should thank you for trying to not wake me up."

"You're welcome," Freddie said, "I'm sorry I did wake you up, by the way."

"Oh yeah," Sam said, "I almost forgot."

Sam punched Freddie's arm.

"Ow!" Freddie yelled in pain, "What was that for?"

"For waking me up," Sam said.

An extremely loud clap of thundered boomed over the Bushwell causing the two teens to jump. The same moment the thunder was heard the power went out.

"Aw man," Freddie complained, "Henry was just about to beat the chiz out of the guy in the mask."

"You're such a dork," Sam said, "Hey, is your laptop charged?"

"Yeah, it's fully charged," Freddie said, "The battery should last a pretty long while. Why do ask?"

"Because you're installing program into the laptop," Sam said.

"It is a pretty young laptop," Freddie said, "It should last for about four hours. The time that it will take to install those ten updates should not take that long at all."

"Man, its dark in here," Sam said.

"Well it is dark outside," Freddie said, "The storm outside is a nightmare."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "Want to see it?"

"We live in Seattle, dude," Sam said, "We have seen some pretty bad storms."

"True," Freddie said, "Oh well, we can still enjoy being in here."

"No duh, Benson," Sam said.

Freddie walked over to his laptop to check the update percentage.

"Well," Freddie said, "we still have a bunch of time. What do you want to do?"

"I have no idea," Sam said.

"Do you want to work on another sculpture?" Freddie asked.

"No," Sam said.

"Okay," Freddie said as he came back over to the bean bag chair he was sitting on.

"Sorry," Sam said.

"For what?" Freddie asked.

"That I'm being so boring," Sam said.

"You're fine," Freddie said, "Besides, I'm the dork. I'm the one who should be sorry for being boring."

"Yeah, you should be sorry," Sam said with a smile as she playfully punched him.

The two just looked at each other. They had nothing to say to one another, so they looked.

"Well this is awkward," Sam said.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "it is."

You know when people say that things look somewhat different in dimmer light? Like when people say that in a dimmer light one can be seen differently or even better than what they appear to be in full light. Well this is a perfect example of it. Even though the real saying would be from candle light, the dimness of the light of the laptop facing away from them still illuminated the room just enough so that little effect can take place. The two could hear nothing but breathing and the somewhat quickening heartbeat in their chests. They were closer than they were before and then…the power came back on.

Sam quickly came back to her senses, took Freddie's arm, and twisted it behind his back. Freddie could do nothing other than scream in pain. Not but three seconds later Carly came into the studio, which was good for Freddie because Sam would have broken his arm.

"Sam," Carly cried as she tried to pull her best friend away, "get off of Freddie!"

Freddie was still screaming in pain and Sam did not wish to relent, but the only thing that was worse than the Dork was an unhappy Carly. Sam let go of Freddie and Freddie ran out the door.

"Sam," Carly yelled, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Sam said as she went over to Freddie's laptop, "The Dork's programs are installed anyway."

**Yeah, I wanted to get you all riled up for nothing. How evil am I? Anyway, what did you think? Please read and review. Also, I want to mention iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and iKnew it by Mari13ssa to you. Please read and review those stories as well.**


	18. Chapter 18

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy Ch 18!**

Ch 18

iHave My Days

_Okay. Note to self: If the power turns off and you start talking with Sam…DON'T DO IT! Just get out of there as soon as you can, Benson!_

Freddie had similar thoughts like this. Yeah he enjoyed the time he spent with Sam, but he had to admit to himself that he was playing rather dangerously. He felt that he and Sam had become closer friends, even thought Sam now wanted to remove his arm from his body, which would not look good if he still wanted to tech produce. Well, it could have gone worse, in fact, it could have gone better, and dangerously better at that. He knew that he was swimming in dangerous waters. He could even see the sign that said: "Danger! Sharks inhabit these waters. Whatever you do, DON'T GET IN THE WATER!" in his mind. Whatever could have happened Freddie knew he would have paid, and dearly.

Freddie sat in his room and looked at his arm. Apparently Sam did not apply to much pressure to the grip on his arm, but it still hurt to have his arm pulled behind his back and then twisted. He was sort of relieved because any kind of injury would have put his mom over the top. The last thing Freddie needed was his mom in one of her moods. That would end badly for him, very, very, very badly. Freddie decided that he should just go outside, even though it was raining cats and dogs out there. Maybe he could buy some tech stuff for iCarly, and possibly some stuff for a sculpture if an idea came to him. Freddie shook his head. He knew that Sam was more creative than he was when it came to the sculptures. Freddie was more of the person who had a vision for the sculptures and Sam was the person who chooses the themes. Fat chance Freddie could come up with anything. Freddie got on to check the stats. He looked at everything from top to bottom, and everything seemed good.

"Well," Freddie said, "nothing to look at here."

He heard thunder outside. It was still as loud as ever. Freddie turned on the TV in his room. Yes, Freddie Benson has a TV in his room. His mom is psychotic, not evil. He watched TV for a couple of hours, and then he read a book for a couple of hours more. Finally Freddie thought it was a bit safer to go to Carly's.

"Mom," Freddie called, "I'm going over to Carly's."

"Alright dear," Mrs. Benson called back, "Stay out of trouble. I love you."

"Love you too, mom," Freddie called.

Mrs. Benson was still in a less aggressive mood as it were. She clearly must be having a good day.

Freddie walked over to the door across from him. He knocked.

"It's open," a familiar and friendly female voice called from the other side of the door.

Freddie walked in quickly.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said, "How's it haggin'?

"Same as is has been since the sixth grade," Freddie said, "I ask you out, you reject me, Sam makes fun of me, I get into a fight with Sam, you break up that fight, and I flee the premises."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Carly said.

"Oh by the way-," Freddie started to say.

"No," Carly said plainly and cutting Freddie off.

"I didn't think so," Freddie said.

"However, you may sit next on the couch and watch TV with me," Carly said.

"Cool," Freddie said and sat on the couch with Calry.

"So what are you watching?" Freddie asked.

"Girly Cow," Carly said, "but it's a re-run."

"They show a lot of re-runs of that show, don't they?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Carly said, "it seems like it has been forever since they made a new episode of it."

"Speaking of girls who remind of cows," Freddie said, "where's Sam?"

"First of all," Carly said, "don't talk about Sam like that, and second of all, she's in the iCarly studio looking for something."

"Ah," Freddie said, "Sorry, by the way."

"It's okay," Carly said.

The two watched Girly Cow and didn't say a word to each other. Freddie mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Carly asked.

"What?" Freddie asked in return.

"Did you say something?" Carly asked.

"Oh," Freddie said, "I was kind of thinking out loud, so to speak."

"Ah," Carly said, "So what did you say?"

"I said to myself 'Please remind me why I'm in love with her even though she keeps rejecting me,'" Freddie said.

"I'm pretty," Carly said, "And you're…desperate?"

"Yeah," Freddie said, "I think your pretty, and I don't have a girlfriend so that clearly makes me desperate."

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds mean," Carly said with worried look on her face, "Did I just hurt your feeling?"

"No Carly," Freddie said, "I just do this to myself. It's not your fault at all. No wonder Sam makes fun of me, it's because I look pathetic."

"Freddie, I didn't mean it like that," Carly said.

"Its fine, Carly," Freddie said, "I'm just having a bad day."

Sam came downstairs.

"I found the golf ball I threw at Gibby last week," Sam said happily.

"Oh, hey Sam," Freddie said, "Well, I asked Carly out, and she rejected me. Now it's time for the mandatory insult."

"Um, as much as I would enjoy that," Sam said, "I enjoy it much more when my prey doesn't come over and ask me to attack when that prey has already attacked itself. It takes the joy out of it. I'll just give you a break."

"Sam," Carly said, "Don't you have something to tell Freddie?"

"She doesn't have to apologize for what happened earlier," Freddie said, "I kind of had it coming."

"I'm sorry Freddie," Sam said, "Now accept the apology before I make you regret being born."

"All is forgiven," Freddie said quickly.

"Good," Sam said with a smile, "Now come on, I need you to make me food."

"And what would you like, Princess Puckett?" Freddie asked.

"Fried Chicken," Sam said.

"How many legs?" Freddie asked.

"You can only have two," Carly said.

"Yes mother," Sam said, "Well, you heard the girl, two Fried Chicken legs. Chop, chop."

"Yes Princess Puckett," Freddie said.

**Hey guys! What do you think? Please read and review. Also, please read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and iKnew it by Mari13ssa.**


	19. Chapter 19

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I am now over 100 reviews. I never thought this day would come. (Tear) Anyway, I hope you enjoy Ch 19!**

Ch 19

iGet Another Review

Spencer walked into his apartment as happy as ever with a bunch of brown bags.

"Hey little sis," Spencer said noticing his sister.

"Hey big bro," Carly said, "What's up?"

"Canada," Spencer said.

"Canada?" Carly asked curiously.

"Yep," Spencer said, "Pack your bags, Carls. We're moving to Canada!"

"WHAT!" Carly shrieked.

"Kidding," Spencer said, "I'm kidding."

"Oh," Carly said, "Um, sorry I shrieked."

"Yeah," Spencer said, "you owe me hearing aids."

Spencer walked into the kitchen and put the bags on the counter.

"I did get groceries though," Spencer said.

"Did you get me the gallon of milk that I asked for?" Carly asked.

"Wait," Spencer said, "you asked for milk?"

"Yeah," Calry said.

"I thought I was forgetting something," Spencer said.

"Ugh," Carly groaned, "Do I have to start coming with you to the store again?"

"No," Spencer said quickly, "I promise I'll be good and listen to you better from now on."

Spencer started to run out the door to buy a gallon of milk, but then he turned around.

"Two percent, right?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," Carly said plainly.

"Right," Spencer said, and then ran out the door.

Carly sat on the couch and continued to watch TV. She heard a knock on the door. Carly walked over to the door and opened. A familiar older woman with short white hair was at the door. She wore a suit and had a notepad with her.

"Um, Mrs. Cornwallis, right?" Carly asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Cornwallis answered in her British accent, "and you are Carly Shay, that is correct, is it not?"

"Yes, that's right," Carly said, "Please, come in."

Mrs. Cornwallis stepped into the Shay's apartment. Carly knew now why Spencer was slightly afraid of Mrs. Cornwallis. It can't really be explained, but you can feel it.

"Is Mr. Shay here?" Mrs. Cornwallis asked.

"No, I'm afraid he is not," Carly said, "He went to get some milk."

Mrs. Cornwallis studied Carly for a moment. Her eyes were piercing and Carly felt that Mrs. Cornwallis' eyes were staring into her soul. When the eyes were averted Carly let out a small sigh of relief.

"So," Carly said, "what can I do for you, Mrs. Cornwallis?"

Mrs. Cornwallis gave Carly an "Are you serious" look but Carly didn't notice.

"I am here," Mrs. Cornwallis said, "because I heard that Mr. Shay's latest sculpture has been finished."

"Oh, you mean the Purple Pig," Carly said.

"Purple Pig?" Mrs. Cornwallis asked.

"Yeah," Carly said showing her the Purple Pig, "This is the sculpture."

"I see," Mrs. Cornwallis said.

"Um listen," Carly said, "I, uh, I think it would be best if we wait for Spencer to get back, so he can fill you in with the details of the, uh, sculpture. It shouldn't take him long at all."

"Very well," Mrs. Cornwallis said.

Carly quickly went into the kitchen and called Spencer.

"Yellow?" Spencer said at the other end of the line.

"Spencer," Carly whisper-yelled into the phone, only loud enough so Mrs. Cornwallis couldn't hear her, "Mrs. Cornwallis is here and she wants to talk to you about the Purple Pig sculpture!"

"Oh my gosh," Spencer said, "Are you stalling her?"

"Yes," Carly said, "but you need to get over here, now."

"Alright," Spencer said, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Hurry," Carly said.

Carly walked out of the kitchen to find Sam and Freddie had walked through the door of the apartment.

"So why call it a butternut if it neither a nut nor tastes like butter?" Sam asked.

"I didn't name the vegetable," Freddie said, "I just eat it. Besides, some people call it butter squash instead of butternut. It is, in fact, a squash; it just tastes nothing like butter."

"Yes, but why include butter with the name?" Sam asked.

"I guess it has something to do with its color," Freddie said.

"That doesn't make any sense though," Sam said, "The squash is the same color as your skin. Butter is more yellow."

"I couldn't begin to tell you," Freddie said, "Mostly because I don't have a clue."

"Well that's obvious," Sam said.

The two finally took notice of Mrs. Cornwallis and Carly. Carly was giving them a pleading look while Mrs. Cornwallis had a blank stare on her face. Sam punched Freddie's arm.

"What was that for?" Freddie asked in pain.

"For being a dork," Sam said.

Sam turned her attention to Carly while Freddie continued to rub his aching arm.

"What's going on here, Carls?" Sam asked.

"Mrs. Cornwallis is here to review the Purple Pig," Carly said.

Sam turned to Freddie. He looked very white, and Sam felt that she was losing color in her face as well.

"Mrs. Cornwallis?" Sam asked, trying to get her attention.

"Yes?" Mrs. Cornwallis asked back, letting Sam know that she had her attention.

"Um, Freddie and I hang around Spencer a lot," Sam said, "and we enjoy asking him questions about his art. I think I remember some things that Spencer told us about the Purple Pig."

"I see," Mrs. Cornwallis said, "Please, tell me what you know then."

Sam turned to Freddie. She could make out Freddie was asking her what she was doing. Sam nodded to Freddie to tell him that they would be able to think of something. Freddie nodded in return. Freddie and Sam went over to Mrs. Cornwallis to talk to her about their sculpture. Sam elbowed Freddie to go first.

"Well," Freddie began, "um, Spencer started to work on the Purple Pig with the Loving Hatred sculpture on his mind. He wanted to symbolize that the lovers in his last sculpture, um, shared something that they could only understand about each other with this sculpture."

"He told us," Sam said cutting in, "that the, uh, pig was to represent that they shared something in common and it, in a way, um, pointed out their feeling for each other. As for the, uh, purple, Spencer wanted to teach with that color that, uh, no matter how different the lovers are like the colors red and blue are completely different, like those same colors, the lovers can still come together to form a perfect union."

Mrs. Cornwallis studied the two for a moment.

"Mr. Shay still lives in the era of Romanticism, doesn't he?" Mrs. Cornwallis asked.

"He is very passionate about his work," Freddie said.

"Yes, I can tell," Mrs. Cornwallis said with a pleased voice, "I am very impressed by him. Please, send him my regards when he gets back. I trust he will also be putting this beautiful piece of art in the Seattle Art Museum, will be doing that right?"

"Yes ma'am," Freddie said.

"And don't worry," Sam said, "We will make sure he gets your regards."

"Very good," Mrs. Cornwallis said.

Mrs. Cornwallis walked out of the apartment. Sam and Freddie watched her go and then turned to Carly, whose mouth was almost on the floor.

"Oh shoot," Freddie said, "I have to go meet my mom. I'll see you ladies later. It has been a pleasure lying with you, Sam."

"Yeah," Sam said, "you too."

Freddie walked out the door. Not but five minutes later Spencer came crashing in the apartment.

"Where is Mrs. Cornwallis?" Spencer asked.

"Sam and Freddie already took care of her," Carly said, "Mrs. Cornwallis send her regards to you."

"Oh yeah," Sam said, "You are going to putting this piece of junk in the art museum along with the rest of your junk."

"So I'm going to get a good review?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"No chiz," Sam said.

Spencer did a victory dance all across the living room, even though he didn't do anything.

**Hey guys! Not what you expected is it? Anyway, please read and review. Also please read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and iKnew it by Mari13ssa. iKnew it has its latest chapter out, by the way. **


	20. Chapter 20

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy 20!**

Ch 20

iPlay To Lose

They say that the most horrific nightmares and yet the greatest dreams come from your memories. This was extremely true for Freddie Benson who would have many-a-dream or nightmare based on memories. One his dreams, though it is somewhat a middle of horrific nightmares and a great dreams, was when Freddie got even with Sam for putting a dead fish in his locker. The reason why it is a middle ground is because that day was as humorous as it was terrifying. What Sam said has haunted him since he gave that handcuff key to her. Freddie knew could never play to get even. He could try, but could he ever succeed in getting even with the great Sam Puckett? Not on your life, at least, no without paying for it. No, Freddie played to lose. It was all he could do. A game of dominance that started since the sixth grade and he could do nothing more than crawl into a hole and die. Why he kept this mindless torture going and not except defeat not even he could answer. Well, he could answer it in part. One of the reasons was for the thrill of it all, and the other was that he is a guy. What more can you expect? Freddie knew limits of course, but he didn't know what it was to just give up. He had all the reasons in the world to give up in this particular game, however. He knew it too. He just didn't, and he didn't understand why. However, Freddie wasn't in bed dreaming, he was at the Groovy Smoothie thinking. Thinking and waiting. He waited for something to happen, and he thought about Sam. Which was weird, but he thought of her all the same. Freddie was at the Groovy Smoothie for one reason; he had to get a smoothie to go. He was going to go to the park to meet up with one of his AV buddies. The line, however, was a little long, which is why he was thinking of his times with Sam since the sixth grade. When he had finally got to the front of the line he ordered a blueberry blitz and went straight to the park. When he got there he went to an area where there were about six tables which all had boards on them. A boy around his age was waiting for him there.

"Hey Frank," Freddie said.

"Freddie," Frank replied, "I have the game pieces."

"Good," Freddie said, "and all set up as well, yes, very good."

"Right or left?" Frank asked.

"Right," Freddie said.

"Looks like your black," Frank said.

The two were going to play a game of chess, but Freddie kept thinking about a completely game all together.

"How's the show going?" Frank asked.

"Fine," Freddie said, "The girls are just a funny as ever."

"Well that's good," Frank said, "they need to keep up their act if they keep up the good work."

Freddie looked at the board for a moment and moved his knight.

"You look a bit out of it today," Frank said, "What's up?"

"Art, games, torture," Freddie said.

"Are you on something?" Frank asked.

"What?" Freddie asked in shock, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Just asking," Frank said.

"No, I'm not," Freddie said, "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Girl troubles?" Frank asked.

"You can say that," Freddie said, "Check."

"How do you that so fast?" Frank muttered.

"Skill," Freddie said, "I have done this sort of thing for a long time."

"Yet when it comes to a girl you are totally lost," Frank said, "Did Carly reject you again? Dude, even I know when someone is aiming to high."

"This isn't about Carly," Freddie said, "Someone totally different."

Frank nodded in understanding.

"I suppose you don't want to talk about?" Frank asked.

"Not really," Freddie said.

Frank looked at the board, neither of them had lost too many pieces, but Freddie had an advantage that Frank lacked, the center of the board.

"Freddie," Frank said, "I know I'm not really one who should be giving advice, but maybe you should talk to her."

Freddie chuckled a bit.

"Yes," Freddie said, "I don't think I will be taking that advice."

"Why not?" Frank asked.

"Because it will kill me, and I don't want that," Freddie said with a smile, "I'm not ready to die just yet."

"Oh," Frank said.

"Check," Freddie said.

"For someone who has a lot on his mind, you sure are playing a great game," Frank said, "Are you trying to get sympathy out of me so I will lose?"

"Trust me," Freddie said, "If I were trying to make you go easy with sympathy you would have lost five moves ago."

"Queen takes knight," Frank said, "Check."

"Queen takes queen," Freddie said, "Checkmate, you lose."

Frank looked at the board with a shocked look on his face.

"How do you do that?" Frank asked.

"Like I said," Freddie said, "I have skill. Anyway, I have to go, good game."

"Good game," Frank said, "See you later."

Freddie walked back over to the Bushwell. He had to get ready for an iCarly rehearsal. He bumped into someone when he got to the door of the Plaza.

"Watch were you're going, dirt bag," a girl said.

Freddie looked at her.

"I do, Sam," Freddie said, "it's not my fault you're late, again."

Sam got a good look at the person she had run into.

"Oh," she said, "it's you."

"Yeah," Freddie said, "however, I'm sort of late as well. I blame the long line at the Groovy Smoothie."

"Well at least we're on the same page," Sam said, "I think Carly will be more upset with you though, seeing as you are never late."

"Maybe," Freddie said, "we will find out soon enough."

The two took the elevator up to the iCarly studio. It was longer than usual, but then again, it is Lewburt's job to make sure this stuff is running smoothly. Why he hasn't been fired yet we will never know. When they got out of the elevator they saw one unhappy Carly.

"You know," Carly said, "I expect this from Sam, but from you? I almost feel compelled to run around Seattle and yell about how the end is near."

"What did I tell you?" Sam asked.

"I know," Freddie said, "No need to rub it in."

"You owe me twenty dollars," Sam said.

"I never agreed to such a thing," Freddie said.

Sam gave Freddie a look.

"Then again," Freddie said, "I do need to pay you back for that, uh, thing. Here, just take it and don't hurt me."

"Sam," Carly said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Give him back his money," Carly said.

"No," Freddie said, "It's fine. Let's just rehears and be done with it."

"Actually Freddie," Carly said, "I'm going to be the one working the camera."

"Why?" Freddie asked, "I don't remember agreeing to any bits where I have to give you the camera."

"I know," Carly said, "It's a new bit, one that you and Sam have to do together."

Freddie looked at the demon next to him.

"This is punishment, isn't it?" Freddie asked.

"Yes," Carly said plainly.

Freddie groaned.

"Come on Benson," Sam said, "It'll be fun."

"I'm sure," Freddie said, "So what are we doing?"

"You remember that meatball war that we never did?" Carly asked.

"Oh gosh," Freddie said.

"Yep," Sam said, "Just you, me, and one hundred meatballs. You only get one."

"What?" Freddie asked, "That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair," Sam snapped.

"So let me get this straight," Freddie said, "You get to hammer me with ninety-nine meatballs, and I only get to hammer you with one."

"Yep, that about sums it up," Sam said.

"Fine," Freddie said, "but you two owe me for this."

"We owe you nothing," Sam said.

"Alright," Freddie said.

"Sam," Carly said, "can't you give him forty-nine more meatballs?"

"Nope," Sam said.

"Why not?" Carly asked.

"Because Mama plays to win," Sam said.

"And I play to lose," Freddie said.

**Hey guys! Don't worry, I will show the aftermath of the hell Freddie is about to go into in later chapters, just getting you ready for it. Anyway, please read and review. Also, read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and iKnew it by Mari13ssa.**


	21. Chapter 21

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thank you so very much for the reviews! I think I found a song that fits this story perfectly. It is pretty funny, I found out about it while pushing carts. Who knew that being a courtesy clerk could help inspire part of this story. However, I have not figured where to fit it in the story. Oh well….I hope you enjoy Ch 21!**

Ch 21

iNeed One More

Freddie Benson was peacefully watching TV at the Shay's apartment. He was bored. He kept changing channels and nothing seemed to appeal to him. He thought that watching TV here would be interesting, but today there was nothing, zilch, nada. The day was moving ever more slowly as it progressed. Seconds became days, minutes became months, hours became years.

"Boy," Freddie said to himself, "where is Sam when you need her?"

Freddie quickly rebuked himself for his words. He may be bored, but the last thing he wanted was unnecessary torture. Even if that would help him get out of being bored, giving in to self inflicted pain was just not the sane way to handle the dullness of the day. Freddie turned off the TV. Nothing was on, so why should he continue watching? In fact, he couldn't even remember why he was at the Shay's to begin with. He figured it must be a habit. He sat for on the couch for a moment, he felt his eyes grow heavy, and suddenly darkness fully overtook him.

Sam walked into the Shay's for some free food. She knew Carly was working at the Groovy Smoothie, so it could be possible that Carly might blame Spencer for items disappearing in the Shay's fridge. Sam visited Carly at the Groovy Smoothie not long before, got a smoothie, and told her friend that she was going to be at home all day to help her mom with making the cat get a job, Carly bought Sam's little fib based on the fact that Sam's mom is just a bit crazy. Sam, however, decided she was hungry and not to spend money. Her mom wasn't going to feed her, so naturally Sam would get food from the Shay's. Besides, Spencer did tell her that she was welcome to come over at anytime. An extremely bad move on Spencer's part, but are you going to do, right? Sam saw the very person she did not want to see today on the couch asleep. If it weren't for the fact that she could see Freddie's chest moving up and down she would swear that the nub had died on the couch. This is because Freddie movements are soft and slow. In fact, they are so slow you could barely tell he was breathing. You could barely even see his chest move unless you looked hard enough. Though Sam hated the boy with a passion, she couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. She had seen Freddie sleep before, but this was just scary. However, the only reason it was scary is because she had never seen Freddie asleep in the light before. She has only seen him sleep in the dark, so she wouldn't be able to see his chest move. A smile grew across Sam's face. She couldn't let an opportunity like this to just fly by. Sam went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"No whipped cream?" Sam asked, "Well what else do you have? Just ketchup and mustard. Why am I not surprised?"

Sam looked at the two bottles for a moment.

"Oh well," Sam said, "Looks like I'm using ketchup and mustard."

Sam, being how she is, put ketchup and mustard in both of his hands.

_Now,_ Sam thought to herself as she turned around a moment to observe her surroundings, _where do I find something to tickle him with?_

Just then, she felt two slimy hands smeared on her cheeks and Sam screamed. Sam turned around to see Freddie behind her with an amused smile on his face.

"Well that was fun," Freddie said.

"Yes," Sam said as she wiped the red and yellow muck off her face, "and so is this."

Sam smeared the muck that was on her face on Freddie's. Then she pinned him to the floor, took his hands and wiped whatever remained of it on Freddie's face.

"It was very fun," Sam said as she got off of him.

Freddie got up and went to go get a napkin. Well he had to get three napkins.

"When did you wake up?" Sam asked him.

"When you put food flavoring in my hands," Freddie said, "I am glad I opened my eyes when you were turned around. That could have ended a lot worse for me if you found out I was awake."

"Consider yourself lucky, Nub," Sam said.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "I know."

"How long have you been asleep?" Sam asked.

"What time is it?" Freddie asked in return.

"Four," Sam said.

"About two hours then," Freddie said, "and if it's four, then Spencer should come through that door any moment now."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Spencer told me he would be back after four," Freddie said.

Five minutes later, Spencer did walk through the door. When he saw Sam and Freddie his face broke into a large smile. He wanted to see them.

"SAM! FREDDIE!" Spencer cried.

The two teens jumped at Spencer's loud voice. Spencer ran over to them.

"Guys," Spencer said, "I need you to make one more sculpture for me."

"What!" the two exclaimed.

"I-need-you-two-to-make-one-more-sculp-ture-for-me," Spencer said, pronouncing each syllable slowly for them.

"We know what you said," Freddie said, "We were exclaiming, not asking."

"Oh," Spencer said, "Well then, um, I think we all get the message then."

"No chiz," Sam said.

"Okay then," Spencer said, "carry on."

Spencer ran into his room to do whatever Spencer does. Freddie groaned.

"You're not the only one who is tired of working with each other on these stupid sculptures, Benson," Sam snapped.

"I know," Freddie said.

**What will they make this time? I have no idea, yet. However, with your help, we can bring this story to a happy ending. All you need to do is give one review for this chapter to me, Omnistar, also known as the author who does not quiet have a review for this chapter yet. Please, think of the children…(Tear). Seriously though, read and review. Also, read and review iHistory by Self Proclaim KoC and also iKnew it and iTherapy Box Again by Mari13ssa!**


	22. Chapter 22

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy Ch 22!**

Ch 22

iStart Another Sculpture

Freddie was in the iCarly studio with his two friends Carly and Sam. The three were all sitting on bean bag chairs and the girls talked while Freddie just stared at his laptop screen and began to check his e-mail. His laptop was being annoyingly slow today. Every so often Freddie would look up from his laptop and looked at Sam. He would study her for a moment and then he would return his gaze back to the screen. Finally his laptop started to work at a fast speed.

_Let's see what I have here today,_ Freddie thought to himself, _Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, new iCarly reviews, junk mail, junk mail, school grade reports and honor roll list, junk mail, junk mail, and junk mail. Okay, so let's get rid of the junk mail first. I bet most of it is Sam trying to annoy me. The iCarly reviews I'll save for the show stars. No need to look at my grades, my mom already told me I made the honor roll. Hmm, I guess I'll just play a computer game while the girls talk._

Freddie glanced at Sam again. This time, however, she noticed.

"What are you looking at, Benson?" Sam barked.

"Just admiring how beautifully ugly you are," Freddie said.

"Aww," Sam said in a cutesy voice, "Does Fweddie have a wittle cwush on me?"

"You wish," Freddie said.

"That did sound a little strange," Carly said, "because one could assume you were saying that she is either so beautiful she's ugly, or she is so ugly she's beautiful."

"Or I'm just trying to confuse people," Freddie said.

"Yeah," Carly said, "or you could be doing that. Wait, what?"

"I see it's working," Freddie said before looking at his watch, "Anyway, I have to go. Or should I say that Sam and I have to go. Unless you have forgotten that we have a sculpture to work on."

"I haven't forgotten, Fudgeface," Sam said.

"Then lead the way," Freddie said.

They two walked out of the iCarly studio and then Sam punched Freddie's arm.

"What was that for?" Freddie cried in pain.

"It was for the insult," Sam said, "However, because you also complimented me, I did not punch you as hard as I usually would."

"Thanks, I think," Freddie said.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said, "Don't expect I'll do it again."

"Note taken," Freddie said.

The two left the Bushwell Plaza and went straight to the junk yard.

"So much junk," Sam said looking at the all the stuff that made the junk yard the junk yard, "so little time to throw it at the Nub next to me."

Freddie gave Sam a cold look.

"Whatever," Freddie said, "I would just it throw right back at you."

"Please," Sam said, "your aim sucks."

Freddie didn't answer her. He just pushed past Sam and went straight to the junk. Sam followed his lead. The two got some stuff to make a foundation for the sculpture.

"So what are we going to make?" Sam said.

"Anything but another romantic sculpture," Freddie said.

"I agree," Sam said.

The two got some more supplies for the foundation and went back to the Shay's. The two made the foundation so the sculpture wouldn't fall over and they were able to build only a small portion of the bottom.

"I'm hungry," Sam said and then grabbed Freddie by the shirt, "Feed me!"

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Would you like me to take you to dinner, make you something at my place, or make something here?" Freddie asked.

Sam stood still for a moment to listen to her stomach.

"Take me to dinner," Sam said.

"Very well, Princess Puckett," Freddie said, "Where would you like to go?"

"Sam's Ham," Sam said.

"Of course you do," Freddie said, "Get your jacket and come on. It's raining outside and the last thing you want is a cold."

"Who are you?" Sam asked, "Your mother?"

"Just get your jacket," Freddie muttered.

The two went over to the restaurant and had a great meal like they did the first time they went there together.

"So what's up with you wanting me to take you to restaurants?" Freddie asked.

"You have money, and I have needs," Sam said, "It's as easy as that."

"Very true," Freddie said, "Of course, you also enjoy bleeding my wallet dry.

"You know me well," Sam laughed.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "I know you and your crazed obsession with fried chicken."

"You know you like my crazed obsessions," Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Freddie said, "Whatever."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"You know what your problem is, Benson?" Sam asked.

"Do tell," Freddie said.

"You are too serious about everything," Sam said, "Lighten up a bit."

"I feel lightened up a bit when you are asleep," Freddie said, "Besides, eating here puts you to sleep. However, the cold rain should keep you up."

"I doubt it," Sam said, "Mama can sleep through some serious chiz when she needs to."

"Why you speak in the third person is beyond me," Freddie said, "but I find it funny anyway. I suppose you want me to carry you to Carly's?"

Sam looked at Freddie, he smiled at her.

"See," she said, "you're lightening up."

"I suppose I am," Freddie said.

Freddie paid the bill and walked Sam to Carly's. She stumbled a little but not too awfully much. They got to the Shay's door and it was locked. Freddie went over to the plant but couldn't find the key. He searched and he searched until he heard a thud.

"Oh no," Freddie said.

He turned around to find Sam had fallen asleep. He saw a paper clip in her hand. Freddie chuckled.

"I guess Sam's Ham can even stop Sam from picking locks," Freddie said.

Freddie fished his pocket for his own apartment key. He found it and opened his door. He picked Sam up and put on his living room couch.

"Sleep well, Puckett," Freddie said.

He left a note for his mom so she wouldn't freak when or if she saw Sam on their couch and then went to his room to update the iCarly site.

**Hey guys! I just heard that iStart a Fan War is starting in November. No, I will not be writing a story on that episode. It just wouldn't feel right. However, I am looking forward to it so I can laugh while Seddies and Creddies try to rip each other's heads off. Hopefully we shall see Seddie prevail. However, onto other matters: What did you think of this chapter? Please read and review. Also, please read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and the stories iKnew it and iTherapy Box again by Mari13ssa. Together, we can submit enough reviews to bring about new chapters in these stories. You can also submit more reviews to bring new chapters to my stories. Won't you please think of the children?...(Sob)….Seriously though, read and review all of these stories. It is a great way to make the time fly by while you are waiting for iStart a Fan War.**


	23. Chapter 23

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you like Ch 23!**

Ch 23

i'M In The Money

Spencer was adding up his pay for the sculptures he had given to the art museum. He had to admit, he didn't want to use Sam and Freddie to take a vacation from his work, but they did destroy his sculpture. He felt like he was reliving his death. Spencer shrugged. He would be sure to buy them something nice when all this was over.

"Spencer," Carly called, "Will you please give me money to go shoe shopping? I saw these really cute pink boots and now I am just dying to get them."

"Sorry Kidd-o," Spencer said, "There still isn't enough money."

Spencer was lying. In fact, the first sculpture that Sam and Freddie made went at least fifty dollars over his original sculpture. Yes, Spencer had used his friends for his own personal gain with guilt. He had to admit, he was jealous of them. The two had made some spectacular sculptures. Now he knew how Harry Jointer felt. He wouldn't say anything like this to them though. Spencer very much decided that would buy something nice for Sam and Freddie. It was the least he could do for using them. He would also be able to buy Carly some very nice shoes. Spencer may have had bad intentions with using Sam and Freddie, but at least he knew how to turn those bad intentions into good intentions. He was going to make this right, right after he gets his final review from Mrs. Cornwallis. Spencer did have other intentions for Sam and Freddie other than making money off of them. He was truly tired of them fighting, and he wanted it to stop.

Before the two had broke his sculpture he wondered if he should just make them start working for him just because it would help them keep their minds off of murdering each other. When they broke his sculpture, Spencer's mind about getting them to work for him so they would stop fighting was made up. So far, his plan was working far better than he had expected it would. He didn't really understand why it was working out so well. Though he also knew that the two were still fighting, they just were not fighting as they have been. However, he was still trying to fit the pieces together. He thought that it may have been something to do with the romance sculptures, but he couldn't rap his mind around Sam and Freddie being in love with each other. Though, he would admit, he thought that Sam and Freddie being together would be cute in a funny way.

Spencer shrugged again. All he knew was that he was getting paid a boat load of money and he was lying about it. Spencer hated to lie, but his logic was that there was a necessary lie, and an unnecessary lie. This particular moment in his history consisted of the necessary lie. The lie was to help put his plan in motion. What the outcome was going to be? He had no idea. He would just let it play out. It was almost as if he was playing a game of _Twenty-one_ and he knew he was starting to play dangerously. Spencer went over to the fridge.

"Carly!" Spencer called.

"What?" Carly called back.

"Do you know where my left-over ribs are?" Spencer asked.

Carly came over to where Spencer was.

"Um," Carly hesitated, "Ask Sam?"

Spencer groaned. He was now sick of two things: Sam and Freddie fighting, and Sam using his fridge as a buffet.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Yeah," Spencer said, "I'm just not into it today."

Carly nodded in understanding.

"Have you heard from Sam or Freddie today?" Spencer asked.

And just like that, Sam and Freddie walked through the door.

"For the last time," Freddie said, "a potato is not a vegetable, it is a root."

"So would that make a carrot a root?" Sam asked.

"Now that is an entirely different question altogether," Freddie said, "Yes, a carrot does grow underground, but no, a carrot is a vegetable, like turnips and onions."

"Turnips and onions grow underground?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "The three plants are root-like, but they are classified as vegetables. Don't blame the classified, blame the people who classified them."

"Very true," Sam said, "So what would people classify a tomato as? A fruit or a vegetable?"

"Good question," Freddie said, "There have been people who have classified the tomato as both. However, the tomato is in fact a vegetable."

"Please explain to me why we are getting into these discussions again," Sam said, "because you are extremely boring."

"You brought it up to begin with," Freddie said, "It's not my fault we have random discussions."

Sam gave Freddie a look.

"You know what," Freddie said, "it is my fault we get into random discussions."

"Good boy," Sam said and then patted him on the head.

Sam turned to her best friend.

"What's up Carls?" Sam asked.

"Ribs," Carly said.

"Oh yeah," Sam said, "Spencer I ate your ribs."

"I know," Spencer said and then straight to his room.

Carly chuckled a little.

"So what have you two been up to?" Carly asked.

"Well," Freddie said, "I fed Sam, she went to sleep, my mom freaked when she saw her on my couch, and now we're here….Yay."

"What did she say to you?" Carly asked.

"Something about not letting people into the apartment when she's gone," Freddie said.

"In a much stronger way," Sam added.

"Yeah," Freddie said.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Carly asked.

"Nothing," Sam said, "we have already had an eventful day."

"Oh," Carly said, "So, do you just want to rehears for the show?"

"Are we still doing the meatball war?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yep," Carly said.

"And I have to go," Freddie said.

"Oh no you don't," Sam said grabbing him by the collar, "You are going to have meatballs thrown at you, and you're going to like it."

Freddie groaned as the three went upstairs to rehears for iCarly.

**So, Spencer is using Sam and Freddie for his own personal gain, he is a secret Seddie shiper, and he is jealous of Seddie art. Is anyone getting this down? My mind is starting to hurt because of my own twists. Weird….Anyway, what do you think? Please read and review. Also, please read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and Mari13ssa's stories iKnew it and iTherapy box again. I will update as soon as I can.**


	24. Chapter 24

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy Ch 24!**

Ch 24

iPick Up Sam

Freddie went over to the junk yard. He was waiting for Sam to appear so they could work further on the sculpture. As far as Freddie knew, Sam was not at the junk yard. In fact, she hadn't even shown up yet. Freddie waited for her for I a while and then decided to get some parts for the sculpture. He sighed. The only thing that made the sculpture bearable was the fact that Sam put some excitement into making it. She was both spontaneous and passionate, and Freddie enjoyed the fact that those traits of hers contributed to their sculptures. However, Sam did not show, and he grew impatient. After Freddie got some parts for the sculpture he took out his phone and called Sam. Unfortunately, he got the voice message instead of Sam.

"Sam," Freddie said into his phone, "it's Freddie. I wanted to let you know that I currently getting some parts for the sculpture. I will be taking the parts to Carly's. Hopefully I will see you at the apartment. If I don't, then I can only hope that you are on your way. Just try to be there. Bye."

Freddie ended the call and then sighed again. He had a feeling that he was not going to see Sam anytime soon. Whether she was asleep, or eating, or doing something that was completely Sam-ish, he just had the feeling that Sam was not going to show for a while. He couldn't really expect anything less from her though. Sam was a creature who did what was in her best interests. She was a wild and free spirit. As admirable those traits were, they were the last things that Freddie wanted to deal with at the moment.

He started back over to the Shay's. When he got to the apartment he found no sign of the blonde-headed demon he knew so well. Freddie shook his head in disappointment. The two had promised each other that they would work together on these small projects. Freddie would only work on the sculptures with Sam. This was for two reasons: Spencer made them both work for him, and he felt a closer connection to Sam when they worked together. He did not know what that connection was, but it was there nonetheless. Freddie, though, being more and more impatient with Sam, though he did not start on the sculpture, plopped on the Shay's couch and started to watch TV. After about an hour Freddie heard his phone go off.

"Hello?" Freddie said into the phone.

"Fredbag, I need your help," a familiar voice said.

"Sam," Freddie said, "I thought we were going to be working on the sculpture today."

"Well now we have different plans," Sam said.

"What plans?" Freddie asked.

"Well," Sam said, "do you remember when you told me that I should learn to channel my anger and aggression?"

"Oh gosh," Freddie said, "Where are you and what did you do?"

"Um," Sam hesitated, "Let's just say I won't be able to go to the mall anymore after someone picks me up."

"Which mall?" Freddie asked.

"Stone Ridge," Sam said.

"Fine," Freddie said, "I'll get Spencer to come with me seeing as only an adult can take custody of minors."

"Thanks Benson," Sam said, "I'll see you at the mall."

"Bye," Freddie said and then hung up.

Freddie went over to the door leading to Spencer's room and knocked on it.

"I'm a little busy," Spencer called from the inside.

"Spencer," Freddie called, "Sam is being held at the Stone Ridge mall and I need you to help me get her out."

"Alright," Spencer called, "I'll be out in a moment."

Spencer came out of his room after doing whatever he was doing and the two drove to the Stone Ridge mall. They went over to the security office and got Sam out of the mall. As unhappy as Freddie and Spencer were about Sam's little incident, they were happy to have her back safely.

"So what did you do?" Freddie asked.

"I got into a fight," Sam said.

"Ugh," Freddie groaned, "You can't keep beating people up, Sam. It will put you in jail. You can put on trial for this kind of chiz."

"I know about the chiz, Benson," Sam snapped, "I don't need you to tell me how to live my life or how I need to control my actions!"

"I'm just looking out for you, Sam," Freddie said with a slightly grieved face, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You're my friend."

Sam turned away from Freddie. She looked out the window while the three sped along the road passing people, buildings, and other cars. Sam turned back to Freddie.

"I'm sorry, Freddie," Sam said, "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was wrong to push you away when all you were trying to do is help a friend."

Freddie looked at Sam and smiled.

"I forgive you, Sam," Freddie said.

"So are we going to continue working on the sculpture today?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "I'd like that."

**Hey guys! I was thinking about iStart a Fan War, and I have to admit, if I were in Freddie's shoes I would run. I mean come on, two pretty girls (Though I do think that Sam is way hotter) and all the people in the world just screaming who you should date. I am a 100% Seddie shipper, but I'm just saying…Most guys would freak out and run (I would probably be one of those guys. As far as I know, a choice can lead to something that will start something bad if you are not careful). I know I probably would. Can you see the logic I am trying to stress in this situation? Forgive my ranting about these things. It just strikes me as funny. Anyway, what do you of the chapter? Please read and review. Also, read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and the stories iKnew it and itherapy box again by Mari13ssa!**


	25. Chapter 25

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guy! Thanks for the reviews. Also, thank you for now officially making iWork For Spencer more popular then iHave a Messed Up Life. I owe this chapter to you, the fans. I hope you enjoy Ch 25!**

Ch 25

iHave a Third Option

Sam and Freddie worked tirelessly on the sculpture. Of course, they were only starting the bottom, but had no idea what they were going to make. A random sculpture was the name of their game, but they knew that this one was going to be the one that they were going to work the hardest and the longest on. They wanted to get this over with. According to Spencer, they had one more sculpture to do and then they were done. This sculpture was that last sculpture. After a while the bottom was finished.

"Tomorrow," Freddie said, "we will go to the junk yard to find some more parts."

"Great," Sam said, "Can we please be done now?"

"Yes, Princess Puckett," Freddie said, "Right now I just feel like watching TV."

"Same," Sam said, "Get me some ham."

"Fine," Freddie said and rolled his eyes.

"And get me something to drink as well," Sam called.

"What am I?" Freddie asked, "Your butler?"

"No," Sam said, "you're my monkey."

"Great," Freddie said, "I've been demoted."

"Oh get over it," Sam said, "At least I'm not making you do anything repulsive. By the way, after you get me some ham and something to drink, start massaging my neck."

"Is there anything else?" Freddie asked in an annoyed voice.

"Nope," Sam said.

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked again.

"Yep," Sam said.

"And if I refuse?" Freddie asked.

"Then you will learn what it means to be in utter agony," Sam said.

"I don't get a third option?" Freddie asked.

"Trust me," Sam said, "A third option would not be possible unless it benefited me and me only."

"As a matter of fact," Freddie said, "I think I do have an option that would benefit you."

"What would that be?" Sam asked.

"Close your eyes," Freddie said.

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" Sam asked.

"I will not answer that question," Freddie said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Whatever answer I give you will make me look guilty," Freddie said.

"You already look guilty," Sam said.

"Very true," Freddie said, "I guess you were of the opinion that I would run away as soon as you close your eyes?"

"No duh, Benson," Sam said.

"Alright," Freddie said, "keep them open. I guess it wouldn't really matter. You would look anyway."

"Look at what?" Sam asked.

"The little souvenir I got while I was at that aggressive parenting convention," Freddie said.

"Wasn't that forever ago?" Sam asked.

"In a since," Freddie said, "We need to go to my apartment anyway."

The two went over to Freddie's apartment. Freddie led Sam to his room.

"What in the world are you doing, Benson?" Sam asked.

"Well seeing as the mini-fridge is in here I didn't really have much of a choice," Freddie said.

"Since when did you get a mini-fridge?" Sam asked.

"My mom wanted me to have a major supply of prune pops close by," Freddie said, "so she fills it up with prune pops and demands that I eat one every day. However, I don't really eat them. I just make her think that I do. I keep enough in here so I could hide a special surprise I got just for you."

"Who are you and what have you done with Fredweird?" Sam asked.

"Trust me," Freddie said, "you'll love it. I thought of you when I bought this thing. I had a feeling that I could use this whenever I wanted avoid the physical and emotional pain that you give me. It is a scapegoat."

"A scapegoat?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Freddie said as he dug through his mini-fridge, "Now where is that thing? It has to be in here somewhere….Oh, here it is."

Freddie came out of the fridge and held a little box in his hands.

"Well," Sam said, "what is it?"

"Bacon flavored ice cream," Freddie said.

Sam immediately took the box out of Freddie's hand and opened it. Sure enough there was a very small ice cream tub that read "new bacon flavor."

"I get one of these things every month," Freddie said.

"Every…month?" Sam asked.

Freddie noticed a little bit of drool was starting to come out of Sam's mouth. He couldn't help but chuckle by how he had now made her less aggressive.

"Well, I get three every month," Freddie said, "Is Princess Puckett satisfied?"

Sam nodded her head dumbly. All she knew was that the nub, who was now more appealing to her, was getting her three little boxes of bacon flavored ice cream every month.

"Wow Freddie," Sam said, "I never realized what a hot, handsome, hunk-a-boy you really are."

Freddie chuckled.

"Yes," Freddie said, "I'm sure. For that, I will just give you all three boxes right now. Try to go slow on them. They only last so very long."

Sam nodded again and grabbed the other two boxes.

"Well," Sam said, "I got to go home and, uh, have a little snack."

"Enjoy, Sam," Freddie said with a chuckle, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Fredward," Sam said, "See you tomorrow."

**Hey guys! What did you think? Please read and review. Also read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and the stories iKnew it and itherapy box again by Mari13ssa!**


	26. Chapter 26

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy Ch 26!**

Ch 26

iHave My Suspicions

Carly lay on her bed. She had been thinking for hours. Earlier she had seen Sam with three small tubs of bacon flavored ice cream that she got from Freddie! Calry couldn't add this up. Was it possible that Freddie had feelings for Sam? Was it possible that Sam had feelings for Freddie? Carly would look out her window every now and again to make sure the sky wasn't falling. As long as it wasn't falling she was sure that it was not possible. However, she wasn't entirely sure. Sam and Freddie have been getting along a heck of a lot better than they usually have been in the past. The way that they were behaving around each other was, well, flirtatious. Carly didn't have feelings for Freddie. Freddie was a great friend, but the possibility that Freddie may have feelings for Sam just made Carly's head hurt. What about the sculptures? They made two romantic sculptures and did not even know that they did it. What's more is that the second sculpture that they made Sam and Freddie described so perfectly that they almost seemed like they were describing themselves. Carly had to get to the bottom of this. She had to talk to her friends.

Carly got off of her bed and ran to Freddie's. She knocked wildly on the door.

"Freddie," Carly called, "Open the door! I need to talk to you!"

The door opened the door to reveal Freddie.

"What's up?" Freddie said as he scratched at his arm.

"May I come in?" Carly asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "Please come in."

"Oh, why is that one here?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Mom, it's fine," Freddie said, "She just needs to talk to me."

"Fine," Mrs. Benson said, "but keep your mouth off of my Freddie-bear."

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Freddie-bear?" Carly asked with a small smirk.

"My mom still likes to treat me like I'm three when it comes to names," Freddie said.

Carly nodded in understanding. At least Freddie could count on the fact that Carly won't go on about these things like Sam would.

Freddie led Carly into his living room.

"Please," Freddie said, "make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks," Carly said.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Freddie asked.

"What?" Carly asked.

"You said that you needed to talk to me about something," Freddie said.

"Yeah," Carly said, "but I really don't know how to ask this question…It's kind of awkward."

"No," Freddie said.

"What?" Carly asked.

"I'm not interested," Freddie said.

"Interested in what?" Carly asked.

"Carly," Freddie said, "you have turned me down since the sixth grade. The only reason you did go out with me before was just because I saved your life. It wasn't real. To tell the truth, I have no crush on you anymore. I no longer have any desire to go out with you."

Carly let her mouth drop. Sure, it wasn't the question that she was going to ask him, but hey, it was a start.

"I…I," Carly couldn't think of what she was going to say, "Well, um, I guess that is, uh, good. At least we don't to worry about you getting a broken heart anymore."

Freddie studied her for a moment. He was waiting for her to continue.

"Well, you see," Carly said, "I wasn't about to ask you out."

"Oh," Freddie said, "Well, um, now that we have that out of the way…Um, please continue."

"Well," Carly said, "I think that you may have feelings for some else, or at least some else may have feelings for you…I just wanted to know if there was someone you were interested in. I'm not asking for names, it's just you have been acting very strange lately."

Freddie looked at Carly for a moment. Carly looked back at Freddie. To Carly, it looked like he was having some kind of internal argument with himself. She could see it in his eyes.

"I think you should leave," Freddie said softly.

Carly's eyes widened and she once again let her mouth drop.

"What?" Carly squeaked.

"I think you should leave, Carly," Freddie said again, "I don't think I should talk about these things. I have a lot on my mind, but my social life is not one of them."

"Freddie," Carly said, "what's wrong? I thought we said that we weren't going to keep anymore secrets."

"I know," Freddie said, "but it is a hard question to answer. I'm still on the fence about my feelings about her, but all should be made clear soon. I can't tell you because I don't know how I am feeling. Therefore, I am not keeping secrets, I'm just resolving issues."

Carly looked at her friend sadly. She knew that if Freddie wasn't going to talk to her, than Sam would only spill her guts when pigs started to fly. Of course, knowing Sam, all the pigs would be eaten before they could spread wings.

"Okay, Freddie," Carly said, "I respect that. Are you still going to do the meatball war with Sam?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Freddie said with a smile.

"Okay," Carly said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Freddie said.

Carly went out the door. She would have to talk to Sam after the show to try to get something out of her. Carly went back into her own apartment and went to bed.

**Hey guys! What do you think? Please read and review. Also, please read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and the stories iKnew it and itherapy box again by Mari13ssa.**


	27. Chapter 27

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like Ch 27!**

Ch 27

iLove To Fight

Tomorrow came faster than Freddie had anticipated it would. It was almost as if he blinked and he was in the iCarly studio around an hour early for the show as he always did, triple checking the equipment for one hundred percent performance. He would also do any updates that his laptop or other equipment required during this time so it would not interfere with the show. The one thing he hated more than getting a bad grade was not being up to date. It was a nuisance in itself. He could handle being tortured by Sam, he was used to that. He just didn't like it when things weren't in progress. Freddie lived on the future. Of course, Freddie also knew that there were limits to it. He didn't want to look like a total dunce, as Sam would put it. Freddie heard a ding come from the elevator. He turned to see Sam come out of the opening doors.

"Since when do you come early?" Freddie asked with a smirk.

"Since I ran out of money for ham," Sam said.

"You need to borrow money from me?" Freddie asked.

"Yep," Sam said.

"I have an answer that will solve both of our problems," Freddie said.

Freddie went over to table in the center of iCarly studio were the meatballs were.

"Those are the meatballs we are going to use for the fight," Sam said.

"I know," Freddie said, "I made an extra bowl of meatballs on the off chance you decided you needed to borrow money from me. However, unlike the meatballs in these bowls, these meatballs are warm and have a special sweet and sour sauce on them. These are for you to eat."

"What makes the sauce special?" Sam asked.

"Old family recipe," Freddie said, "Of course, you have to be a part of the family to know what it is. Let's just say that it is better than any sauce you have or will ever try."

"Did you put anything in the sauce or the meatballs?" Sam asked with an intimidating look.

"No," Freddie said and took a step back.

Sam looked at the bowl and took a meatball.

"Where's the sauce?" Sam asked.

"In this small white bowl," Freddie said.

Sam soaked the meatball in the sauce and ate the meatball. She chewed for a couple of seconds and then stopped. Her eyes widened.

"Oh…My…Gosh," Sam said, "This is the best sauce ever. I would do anything for this sauce."

"Yes," Freddie said, "and I suppose me being forced into marriage would be one of those things? Seeing as it is an old family recipe."

"Okay let's not get too excited," Sam said, "but if it means I get free food and this sauce all the time, then yes."

The two laughed. It was a bit awkward, but, nevertheless, they laughed at the little joke.

"And that would be the last update," Freddie said, "Looks like I have about thirty minutes to kill. What do you want to do?"

"Meatball?" Sam offered.

"Sure," Freddie said.

Sam threw the meatball at Freddie and it stuck to his face.

"Wow," Sam said getting up to get a closer look at Freddie and the meatball, "Now that's some quality sauce."

"Yeah," Freddie said.

He was just a tad annoyed.

"Now where are the napkins?" Freddie asked.

Sam pinned him to the ground.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled, "What are you doing?"

Sam got closer to his face.

"Nobody…wastes…the sauce," Sam said hungrily.

Freddie was scared about what she was going to do. Of course, how weird would it be if you had a crazy person eat a meatball off of your own cheek? That's exactly what Sam did too. She ate the meatball off of his face and licked his cheek clean of the sauce. Why couldn't she have used her hands? Her hands were too busy pinning down Freddie's hands. Freddie was having mixed feelings about her lips touching his face.

"SAM!" Freddie laughed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IT TICKLES! SAM, I CAN'T BREATH! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Carly asked from behind them.

Sam looked up and pointed at the bowl of meatballs the Freddie had made for her.

"He makes good sauce," Sam said.

"So you need to pin him down and lick it off of his face?" Carly asked.

"You eat one of those things," Sam said, "They're magically delicious."

"Um, I think I take a rain check on that," Carly said, "You seem like you are enjoying them way too much to let someone else touch them. Oh, by the way, Sam will you do something for me?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Will you please get off of Freddie?" Carly asked, "The way you are on top of him makes you look like you are on a honey moon with him."

Sam looked down at the nub. Her eyes got as big as saucers and then jumped off of Freddie.

"That sauce makes you do crazy things, Carls," Sam said.

Freddie got up and went over to his camera.

"Oh no you don't," Carly said "You still have to do that meatball war with Sam."

"I think I had enough meatballs for today, thanks," Freddie said.

"Freddie," Carly said, "you promised you wouldn't miss this meatball war for the world. Now get next to Sam and do the show."

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Carly said.

"You don't say the one," Freddie whisper-yelled.

"It doesn't matter," Sam whisper-yelled at Freddie before turning to the camera, "Hello people of earth who own computers. I'm Sam."

"And I'm Freddie," Freddie said.

"Who should really be behind the camera, but Carly insisted that he be on this episode the entire time," Sam said before hitting the "Boo" button.

"And this is iSam," Freddie said, "a show where Sam dictates me and makes me look like a moron."

Sam punched Freddie.

"OW!" Freddie cried in pain.

"Now, on an earlier iCarly," Sam said, "we were going to be doing a meatball war. Sadly, we never got around to it because I had to apologize to a certain nub who was sitting alone on a fire escape, and well, the rest is history."

"Yes," Freddie said, "A memory that will live on in my mind for the rest of my life."

"As well as mine," Sam said.

The two just stood there for a moment in silence. A small smile formed on both of their lips as they thought about that night.

"Guys," Carly said.

The two suddenly came back to reality.

"Well," Sam said, "we are bringing back the meatball war that never started. We have our slings and one hundred meatballs. Well, I have ninety-nine, the nub has one."

"For the record," Freddie said, "I am against this unfair advantage."

"I'm not," Sam said with a smile.

"Let the meatball war begin," Freddie said unhappily.

"Oh cheer up, Freddifer," Sam said, "I'll tell you what. I'll go easy on you."

"Really?" Freddie asked hopefully.

"Nope," Sam said.

"I should have known," Freddie said.

The two got into position. Sam had so many meatballs people were already commenting about how badly Freddie was going to lose.

"Are you guys ready?" Carly asked.

"Yep," Sam said.

"As I'll ever be," Freddie said.

"Alright," Carly said, "begin."

Sam started to fling meatballs as fast as she could. Freddie did not shoot his only meatball, he just kept dodging. Sam kept hitting him. Freddie was thankful that the meatballs were not frozen solid or he would be in a lot of pain. Freddie kept running around and around as Sam was shooting meatballs at him. She laughed and laughed about how defenseless he was. Carly couldn't help but laugh at Freddie's predicament as well. She had never seen someone so scared in her life. Well, except for Gordin. At least Freddie doesn't wet his pants. Freddie kept running around and Sam kept shooting and hitting. Eventually Sam ran out of meatballs.

"Well, it seems that our meatball war is ov—" Sam said but was cut off by a meatball on her face.

Carly turned the camera to Freddie.

"Now the meatball war is over, Puckett," Freddie said.

"Oh, it's on now, Benson," Sam said.

Freddie yelled and ran out of the iCarly studio as Sam pursued. Carly turned the camera to herself.

"iCarly is experiencing technical difficulties," Carly said, "The show will be wrapped up a bit early tonight. We at iCalry are sorry for the inconvenience."

**Boy, I made myself laugh. That doesn't happen often. Anyway, please read and review. Also, please read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and the stories iKnew it and iTherapy Box Again by Mari13ssa!**


	28. Chapter 28

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! I have some good news to tell you at the end of the story but before I get on with the story, I feel compelled to tell you that I have been hearing some rumors going on about iSFW and it is beginning to tick me off. Now guys, I know you are excited about the upcoming episode, I am excited as well, but I am afraid some people out there have become so excited they have looked for any spoiler they can get their hands on. One of the major rumors I have been hearing is that Creddie is going to win in iSFW, sadly this rumor has been going on and on with Seddie shippers. Many of them, which I have found even sadder, have fallen for this rumor. Whatever you do, don't believe any of these rumors about iSFW. I can guarantee you that Dan Schnieder, or any of the iCarly cast and other staff members would not dare give out a secret that big. Anyone who would do that would be fired. If any of you have been listening to these rumors I hope that this information that I am giving you is helpful. Anyway, now that I am done with that, I want to thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy Ch 28!**

Ch 28

iFinish The Last Sculpture

"FREDDIE!" Sam cried and beat on his apartment door loudly, "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU!"

Freddie opened the door. He had a tired look in his eyes. Then again, anyone who would have to have a meatball with Sam and then pay for hit after that person hit her in the face would be pretty worn out. As soon as Freddie had gotten into his bed that night he dropped like he had just died. Sure, it was around ten o'clock, but Sam is just the type of person that can wear you out that badly.

"Wha?" Freddie groaned sleepily.

Sam slapped him.

"OW!" Freddie cried.

"Good, you're awake," Sam said happily.

Freddie rubbed his face and glared at Sam.

"What do you want?" Freddie snarled.

"Do you want to be slapped again?" Sam asked.

"How may I help you today, my favorite blonde?" Freddie asked happily, "May I offer you some bacon?"

"That's better," Sam said, "and yes. I need you to come to the store with me."

"How come?" Freddie asked.

"Art supplies," Sam said.

"Ah," Freddie said.

Freddie went into the kitchen and made Sam some bacon. Then he went back to his own bedroom, took a shower, got dressed and came back to where Sam was.

"Next time move faster, Benson," Sam snapped right before punching him.

"Message received," Freddie groaned in pain.

The two went over to the store. Sam went straight over to the area where the paintball guns were.

"Sam," Freddie said, "why are we getting paintball g…No. No, Sam. We are not going to be shooting paintballs in the Shay's apartment….Is that a new laptop?"

Sam had pulled out the laptop while he was speaking.

"Yep," Sam said, "and it's all yours if you do what I want."

"I…I…Where did you get that?" Freddie asked.

"Do you remember that Tech-Foot money we got?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "What off it?"

"Well," Sam said, "do you remember that college savings you put your Tech-Foot money into?"

"Oh gosh," Freddie cried, "Did you open special box? Nobody opens my special box!"

"Oh get over it," Sam said, "I didn't spend that much on it."

"Fine," Freddie grumbled.

"Good," Sam said.

The two bought a couple of paintball guns and then they bought red and blue paintballs.

"We are going to have to finish the sculpture before we can start using the paintball guns you know," Freddie said.

"I know," Sam said.

"We are also going to have to move the sculpture out of the Shay's," Freddie said.

"Well thanks for ruining my fun," Sam said, "but I know that too."

"Good," Freddie said.

The two then went to the junk yard after they bought the needed items.

"FREDDIE!" Sam yelled.

"What?" Freddie turned around in alert.

"Hi," Sam said.

Freddie groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Remind me how I got stuck in this again," Freddie muttered.

"_We_ got stuck in this because you can't stop being such a dork," Sam said.

"And you can't control yourself," Freddie said.

"I have tons of control," Sam retorted.

"Name three times you have shown control," Freddie said and folded his arms.

"When you made me give you money for insulting you, when Carly made me look like a daffodil, and our…," but Sam stopped there.

"Our kiss?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Yeah, that," Sam said and looked down.

Though neither of would show it, nor would they admit it, they both had a small blush appear on their faces.

"Um," Freddie tried to say, "I'm sorry for saying you have no control."

Sam nodded in acknowledgement to Freddie's apology. Sam walked over to Freddie and punched him.

"What was that for?" Freddie cried in pain.

"For bringing _it_ up again," Sam said.

"Sorry," Freddie said.

The two got a lot of parts for the sculpture and carried them off to the Shay's.

"I think we should move the sculpture before we continue it," Freddie said.

"What's the matter, Fredwiener?" Sam asked, "Are you too much of a wimp?"

"Alright," Freddie said, "but if you pull a back muscle, don't come crying to me."

"Boy," Sam said, "you're going soft. Since when did you care about me?"

"What made you think I didn't?" Freddie asked.

"Oh let think," Sam said, "Would the correct answer be your obsess for Carly?"

Freddie looked at Sam sadly. As much as he hated her, he knew that he cared for her just as much. He didn't want Sam to get hurt, even it something like pulling a muscle.

"Just don't do it, Sam," Freddie said softly.

Sam looked at Freddie for a moment.

"Fine," Sam said.

"And for your information," Freddie said, "I am over Carly."

Sam looked at Freddie in shock.

"Are you being serious?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "Why?"

"Well, this is just so…unexpected," Sam said, "I thought you would always go after her."

"Yeah, well, things change," Freddie said.

"Wow," Sam said, "Just, wow."

"Are you going to stand there with your mouth wide open, or are you coming?" Freddie asked.

Sam was not aware that she was still frozen where she stood in shock by what she had just learned. She immediately followed Freddie and helped him with the sculpture.

The two hauled the sculpture out of the Bushwell, but they put it in an area where it wouldn't get rained on. They then started on finishing the sculpture which took several hours to complete.

"So what are we doing?" Freddie asked, "Are we just going to be shooting at the sculpture, or are we going to be shooting at each other to improvise?"

"Let's just shoot at the sculpture first," Sam said, "then we can shoot at each other. If any gets on the sculpture while we are shooting at each other, it's fine."

"And if we run out of paintballs before we have a chance of shooting each other?" Freddie asked.

"We will find something else to do," Sam said, "Its mind over matter, Benson."

"Yes," Freddie said, "You don't mind, and it doesn't matter."

"What don't I mind and what doesn't matter?" Sam asked.

"The pain you cause me," Freddie said.

"You know you love it," Sam said.

"Yes," Freddie said, "I love the pain that you cause. As the saying goes 'love hurts.'"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Just shoot the sculpture," Sam said.

The two fired paintballs at the sculpture for a while until the sculpture was full of red and blue spots.

The sculpture itself was a giant circle jetting out from its foundation. Inside the circle was a giant spade that was lacking its stem. However, the stem-less spade rested gently upon the foundation of sculpture with the point of it was attached to the circle. There were some dents in the spade from where the paintballs had struck the sculpture, some big, others were rather small. Though, for all of strange designs of the sculpture, it was magnificent to behold and had a beauty that outmatched what both Sam and Freddie hoped it would. There was a strange figure upon the sculpture that appeared to be a gigantic S, but the two ignored it. Their work was done.

"How many paintballs do you have left?" Sam asked.

"Three," Freddie said, "What about you?"

"Five," Sam said with a smile.

Freddie ran as fast as he could, but Sam had already shot three at him. Two of them hit. Freddie got behind a trash can and then fired a shot at Sam. Sadly, however, Freddie missed. Sam crept quietly to get closer to where Freddie was. Freddie, however, did not appear, nor did he fire at her. Sam decided to get closer, but still nothing happened. Freddie was able to creep away from the trash can to get to better area. When he would see Sam he would let her have it. Sam, however, heard Freddie's change in position and then she went over to the sculpture. Freddie peered around the corner and saw Sam. However, if Freddie decided to take aim at Sam, she would be able to get him long before he got her. The two, at the moment, were at a stalemate. Freddie decided to take the initiative, revealed himself to Sam, and then fired his two shots. Sam fired her two shots at the same time he did, and they were both struck.

Sam glared at Freddie.

"Uh," Freddie chuckled nervously, "Sorry?"

Sam didn't say anything, she just ran straight at Freddie. Freddie ran away from the blonde-headed demon, knowing full well, that she would catch him.

**Hey guys! Sorry I have been quiet for a while. I had some things to take care of. What did you think of the chapter? Please read and review. Also, as I told you at the beginning of the chapter, I bring good news. Mari13ssa and Self Proclaimed KoC have posted new chapters for iKnew it (by Mari13ssa) and iHistory (by Self Proclaimed KoC)! It has been a while since they have posted anything, and while they have been quite, I have posting more chapters and getting more reviews than U.S. government has been spending money. Basically I have been like a leech. So, though I want you to review my story as well, I will be posting based upon how many reviews they get for the next two weeks because I will be rather busy and I will not be posting too often. Besides, they could use some love right now. Anyway, until next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy Ch 29!**

Ch 29

iThink Something's Going On

Carly and Spencer just stared at the bizarre sculpture that towered in their living room. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer all lugged the thing back into the Shay's apartment a couple of hours before. Sam and Freddie had left, but Carly and Spencer just kept looking at the sculpture. It wasn't every day you saw something as weird as this. Yes, Spencer's sculptures were very weird indeed, but the three sculptures that Sam and Freddie made surpassed that weirdness with a weirdness of a completely different brand. Some may call it indescribable, others may call it harmonious in a chaotic sort-of-way, and then there are those who would call it teen-age love.

Whatever the case was for Carly and Spencer, it was clear that they were equally confused and awed by the work. Spencer chuckled and shook his head at the work that the two teens had done, but Carly was tormented. She could not figure this out.

All she knew was that Sam and Freddie were making weird romantic sculptures, they had been acting very strange around each other, and Freddie was no longer with the very girl he had tried to woo since the sixth grade. The only conclusion that she could come up with, though the very thought scared her, was that they had feelings for each other.

Carly did have to admit though, she would be really happy if her two best friends started to go out. Sam deserved someone that would treat her well. Yes, Sam and Freddie fought more times than Carly could count and they were mean to each other consistently, but Freddie has shown in the past that he does care about Sam and that she is important to him. Sam also has shown that she cares for Freddie in the past, though she had a funny way of showing that she cared. Freddie deserved someone who wouldn't straight out push him away. Sure, Sam has told Freddie many times that he would never get a girlfriend, but Sam has always given Freddie a kind of attention that no girl ever has, well, except for his mom.

Was Carly jealous? No. Was she upset that her two best friends could be hiding feelings for each other and she had no idea about it? Yes. Was she going to interfere with their personal lives? Being as girly and lovey-dovey as Carly, she probably would. Carly was just about as dramatic as one could get. To be prissy and dramatic is a deadly combination that just makes one want to go off the deep end. It is a design that makes people spill their guts. Truly it is what fuels gossip.

Carly knew that she would have to confront her friends, but Freddie had already dodged her trap. Carly had to go after Sam to get what she wanted, though it more than likely cost her in the end.

Almost in answer to her wishes, Sam walked through the door.

"Sup, peeps," Sam said.

"Hey Sam," Carly said, "Do you mind if we talk alone?"

"Sure," Sam said and then she turned to Spencer, "You have ten seconds to get your flat-butt over to Freddie's."

"But I don't want to go over to Freddie's," Spencer said.

"Ten, nine…," Sam started.

"Okay," Spencer said, "I'm going to Freddie's."

"Eight, seven…," Sam continued.

"Bye sis," Spencer called as he ran out the door.

"Why did you send him to Freddie's?" Carly asked.

"Freddie's mom will keep Spencer busy while you talk to me," Sam said.

"Couldn't we have just gone upstairs?" Carly asked.

"It insures privacy," Sam said, "Now talk."

"Well," Carly began, "uh, it's a little complicated. Uhm, I wanted to talk to you about the sculptures you made with Freddie."

"What about them?" Sam asked.

"Well, they kind of send out messages," Carly said.

"What kind of messages?" Sam asked again.

"That you and Freddie might have feelings for each other," Carly said nervously.

"What!" Sam shouted, "You think I feel something for the king of nubs?"

Carly nodded her head slowly. Sam looked at Carly in shock and horror. Both girls had fear in their eyes. Carly's fear was that everything was about to go black, Sam's fear was her feelings.

"Carly," Sam said quietly, "I have to go."

Sam turned and walked to the door.

"You never answered my question!" Carly shouted.

Sam stopped in her tracks but didn't turn to face Carly.

"What question?" Sam asked.

"Did you like that kiss you had with Freddie?" Carly asked with a bit of courage, or stupidity, whichever you want to call it.

Sam felt a very red and warm blush appear across her face.

"Again," Sam said, "I have to go."

Sam walked out the door and bumped into Freddie after she closed it.

"Hey Sam," Freddie said and then examined her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Carly's in one of her moods."

"The mood where she is upset about the secrets you are keeping from her, or the mood where she thinks she's right because you two are in another fight?" Freddie asked.

"The first one," Sam said.

"Ah," Freddie said, "So what did she ask you?"

"It's not important," Sam said, "Just don't go in there. I think she might try to pry something out of you also."

Freddie nodded.

"Actually," Sam said, "I need you to come with me."

"Carly must think I know what you are hiding from her, doesn't she?" Freddie asked.

"Probably," Sam said.

"And why can't I talk to her?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie," Sam said, "if you're my friend, you question this. Please, just come on. I need your help."

"Alright Sam," Freddie said softly.

The two swiftly exited the Bushwell while Spencer went back into his apartment.

"Hey kid-o," Spencer said to his sister, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Carly said, "I just think there is something weird going on with Sam and Freddie."

"Why don't you ask them," Spencer said, "I overheard them talking, and they are going over to the park."

"Really?" Carly asked in excitement.

"Yeah," Spencer said.

"Thanks Spence," Calry said as she ran out the door.

Meanwhile, at the park, Freddie was buying some ice cream for Sam.

"So what did you need my help with?" Freddie asked.

"Are you really over Carly?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "Why do you ask?"

"I just needed to," Sam said.

"Okay," Freddie said, "Now will answer my question?"

"Carly was asking me questions and saying things to me that the both of us would consider dangerous," Sam said.

"What did she say?" Freddie asked.

"Did you like our kiss?" Sam asked.

Freddie stopped in his tracks. A blush appeared over his face and then quickly went away due to the question.

"Carly asked you about the kiss?" Freddie asked.

"Yes," Sam said, "but now I'm asking you about it."

"Yeah," Freddie said, "I did. What about you?"

"Yeah," Sam whispered.

"What else did she ask?" Freddie asked.

"If we had feelings for each other," Sam said.

"Did you laugh?" Freddie asked.

"What?" Sam asked back.

"Did you laugh when she asked you that question?" Freddie asked again.

"No," Sam said, "I didn't. I just turned around and started to leave, but then Carly asked me about the kiss. The question stopped me for a moment, but then I walked out the door and bumped into you."

"So what made Carly ask those questions?" Freddie asked.

"She said it had something to do with the sculptures we made," Sam said.

"Alright Sam," Freddie said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You are going to ask me to not talk to Carly about any of this, aren't you?" Freddie asked back.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Then I will respect that," Freddie said.

"Thanks," Sam said.

Freddie nodded and then turned around to leave.

"Freddie," Sam called.

"Yeah?" Freddie asked and turned back around to face Sam.

"Would you have liked me if I was anything like Carly?" Sam asked.

Freddie walked over to Sam and drew closer to her ear.

"If you were anything like Carly," Freddie whispered, "I would be more heart-broken and lonely than anyone else on the planet. I like you just the way you are."

Sam felt her heart beat faster. She knew that the nub was telling the truth. He cared for her. Sam wished that she was like Carly many times before, but Freddie gave a reason to feel good about herself. Freddie liked Sam for Sam. Sam felt her face turn a crimson red. Freddie smiled at her and then he left.

Carly was looking at her friends from a distance. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but the blushes and they way they were acting around each other heightened her suspicions. Carly had to get some kind of information out of them. This was a secret that bigger than any secret that she could think of, and she had to get it out into the open.

**Hey guys! Thankfully I found time to post today, but I am pretty sure I won't be able to post again until next weekend…sorry. Anyway, please read and review. Also, while I take some time off, please read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and the stories iKnew It and iTherapy Box Again by Mari13ssa. They could use some love and they posted new chapters for iHistory and iKnew It. Also, please take the poll on whether or not Mari13ssa should continue iTherapy Box Again. Just twenty-seven more days until iSFW! Until next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

iWork For Spencer

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy Ch 30!**

Ch 30

iKnew It

The air was still in this midst of the city of Seattle. Gray clouds hung over the city, but no rain fell. It was an average day for the city, but it was not an average day for the iCarly gang. Truth be told, it was one of those days were you think that there was just a small bit of hostility in the air.

The trio sat in bean bag chairs discussing the reviews sent in by the iCarly fans and some videos that were also sent in. Sam and Freddie would occasionally glance at each other and give each other a secret and trusting smile while Carly watched them like that of a great bird of prey observing the ground below for unsuspecting food. Carly just wanted to know if they were making out behind her back. They weren't, but Carly was not going to take any chances. Two days had passed since Sam and Freddie's little visit to the park and Carly was more and more eager to find out if they had feelings for one another. If anything, this was the time where Carly was more like Wendy than she gave credit for.

"Ah man," Sam said looking at her phone, "I have to go. My mom is at jail again."

Freddie and Carly stared at the retreating form of Sam as she went into the elevator.

"How does Sam get the money to get her mom out of jail?" Freddie asked.

"I have no idea," Carly said.

Carly then realized that this could be her chance to get something out of Freddie.

"So Freddie," Carly began, "do you remember that conversation we had about you being over me?"

"Yeah," Freddie said.

"And then you told me that you were on the fence about another girl, right?" Carly asked again.

"Where is this going, Carly?" Freddie asked back.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you were still not sure about your feelings," Carly said.

"I am pretty sure I know what I am feeling now," Freddie said.

"Well what do you feel about her?" Carly asked.

"That she is beautiful on the inside and the outside and she will always have a special place in my heart that I'm not even sure that I fully understand," Freddie said.

"So you _like-like_ her?" Carly asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Freddie said.

"Well who is she?" Carly asked again.

"Well if I told you that I would be breaking a promise," Freddie said.

"A promise?" Carly asked, "What promise?"

"A promise that I made to that person," Freddie said.

"Are you dating her?" Carly asked.

"No," Freddie said.

"What's her name?" Carly asked desperately, "I want to help you!"

"I don't think that is needed," Freddie said, "Anyway, I have to go."

Freddie got up and started to leave. Carly got up as well.

"ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH SAM?" Carly yelled.

Freddie stopped. His face suddenly went as white. Freddie had to think of a lie, and he had to think of one fast.

"So you want the truth?" Freddie asked nervously.

"No duh, Freddie," Carly said, "Now talk."

"Alright," Freddie said, "here's the truth. Carly, I'm gay."

Freddie was praying that his lie would work. It didn't.

"Freddie," Carly said, "Sam told me once that she could tell that you are lying by your facial features and your voice. She told me you would try to sound confident in yourself and have a small wrinkle of your nose. This is the biggest lie you have ever told. I can't believe you would stoop that low."

"Darn Sam and her ability to know about me more than my mother," Freddie muttered to himself.

"I will ask you again," Carly said, "Are you in love with Sam?"

"No," Freddie said, "I'm in love with a girl named Ham…Ham Buckett."

Carly fainted.

**Personally I thought what made that so funny was that it was so incredibly blunt. In fact that reminds me of a particular poem that was so blunt at the end it was funny.**

_**There was a Pig, that sat alone,**_

_**Beside a ruined Pump.**_

_**By day and night he made his moan:**_

_**It would have stirred a heart of stone**_

_**To see him wring his hoofs and groan,**_

_**Because he could not jump.**_

_**Uprose that Pig, and rushed, full whack,**_

_**Against the ruined Pump:**_

_**Rolled over like an empty sack,**_

_**And settled down upon his back,**_

_**While all his bones at once went 'Crack!'**_

_**It was a fatal jump.**_

**See what I mean? Poor pig. He will make wonderful ham for Sam in later chapters. Now, onto other business. This is now officially the last chapter I shall post until the coming weekend. Thanks to Self Proclaimed KoC, I shall be writing another story very shortly after I complete this one. What? You think I'm going to give you details now? Wrong! You will just have to wait. Now, onto the other, other business. Please read and review this chapter, and if you haven't already, please read and review my other story as well to pass the time away. Also, please read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and the stories iKnew it and itherapy box again by Mari13ssa.**

**By the way, as a shout out to Mari13ssa, I did not in any way plagiarize your story title in any form or fashion. This was merely for humorous and personal issues that just fitted in with my own story very nicely. Please, don't sue me! **


	31. Chapter 31

iWork For Spencer

**Okay, 200 reviews is just can't go unnoticed and have no reward. Thank you so much. You guys are the best. So I will dedicate this chapter to you for making this moment possible! I hope you like it.**

Ch 31

iCan't Believe This Is Happening

Carly woke up to see Freddie and Spencer over her.

"Welcome back to land of the conscious," Spencer said.

Carly rubbed her head in pain.

"What happened?" Carly asked.

"You fainted," Freddie said, "You gave Spencer quiet a scare."

"What about you?" Carly asked Freddie.

"I was scared as well," Freddie said, "but Spencer was even more so."

Carly wandered through her memories to the moments before she fainted.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SAM!" Carly yelled and pointed her finger at Freddie.

Spencer looked at Freddie in a bit of surprise. Well, Spencer wasn't completely surprised. He had a feeling this would happen eventually, but the reason this news would cause his sister to faint was a bit surprising. All Spencer knew was that Socko was going to pay him a very large amount of cash later.

Freddie gulped.

"So," Freddie said awkwardly, "I, uh, I saw a beavcoone the other day."

"WHAT?" Spencer yelled and then took Freddie by the shoulders, "WHERE?"

Spencer looked into Freddie's eyes and knew instantly that Freddie didn't see a beavcoone, but was trying to get out of Carly's little accusation.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Carly asked.

"Love is such a strong word," Freddie said, "I mean, what do teens really know about love? They just assume they know what it is."

"Don't change the subject," Carly said, "How long have you been in love with her?"

Freddie muttered something that Carly couldn't understand.

"What?" Carly asked.

"I don't know," Freddie said, "Maybe it started at the fire escape, maybe it started when I met her. I just don't know. I do not control the activities of my raging teen age hormones."

"Wait," Carly said, "Are you saying this is just a physical attraction?"

Again Freddie muttered something that Carly did not understand.

"What?" Carly asked again.

"It's both a physical and emotional attraction," Freddie said.

"Oh my gosh," Carly said.

"Let me guess," Freddie said, "You are now of the opinion that the sky is about to crash down upon us. Is this not so?"

"You and Sam _hate_ each other," Carly said, "It can't be possible that you are in love with her. What is this, the _Twilight Zone_?"

"How would you know that is?" Freddie said, "You don't even watch that. The only reasons you have heard of it are because my mom watches black and white TV and people have made more fun of that show than we have iCarly viewers!"

"I can't believe this is happening," Carly said, "This can't be real."

"Carly," Spencer said, "calm down."

"Never tell a girl to calm down," Carly yelled, "It just gets us all hyped up, and we become even _less_ calm. Gosh, do boys have any brains at all?"

"We have brains," Freddie said, "We just know we can't use them because we know if we don't let the girls be right, we will suffer greatly for it. This is why most guys have to be married before they can suffer that kind of abuse."

"What did you say?" Carly growled.

"N-Nothing," Freddie said, "What do I know?"

Carly looked at Freddie for a moment.

"Why would you want to be in love with Sam?" Carly asked, "Are you tired of living?"

"Clearly," Freddie said, "Should I put barbeque sauce or gravy all over me before I go to receive the death I so desperately want?"

"There is no need for the sarcasm, thank you," Carly said.

"Carly," Spencer said, "I think you are taking all this in the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Carly asked, "As much as I would like to see my two best friends end up together, I would kind of like it if I didn't find out about their feelings for each by means of lying."

"Lying?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Carly said, "I asked Freddie if he was in love with Sam. He tells me that he is gay. Then I asked him a second time if he was in love with Sam. He denies it, and says that he is in love with a girl named 'Ham Buckett.' What's up with that?"

Spencer turned to Freddie.

"Sorry dude," Spencer said, "you're on your own. If there is one thing that you should never do, it's lying to a girl about your feelings and/or gender. I know that you would rather you keep to yourself, but when a girl is on your case it is more wise to just admit something so they don't drag more out of you than what you should really give. A small amount of information is usually sufficient enough to keep away the savage beast of the female desire for gossip and the desire of the knowledge of personal lives."

"Spencer," Freddie said, "Women cloud the mind. They drag things out of you because they know how men work and they know how to get them to talk. I panicked. Nothing more can be said than that. It can be even more dangerous to give information because it will lead to the want of more and more information. I am sorry, Carly, but some things are better to remain in the dark. I don't want you talking to anyone about this. No one can know, at least, not yet. I will talk about my feelings when the time comes, but that time is not now. Do you understand?"

Carly nodded sadly.

"Good," Freddie said, "I will hold you to that. Spencer, do you know when Mrs. Cornwallis is coming to examine the final sculpture?"

"Yeah," Spencer said, "She is coming tomorrow along with the director for the art museum at three. If we get a 'thumbs up' we will be able to put it in the exhibit. After that Mrs. Cornwallis will give another review about the sculpture during another party at the museum that shall show all of the sculptures as a whole."

Freddie nodded.

"Alright," Freddie said, "I guess I shall see you tomorrow than."

Freddie turned around and began to walk towards the door. He reached the door and then turned back around.

"Will you be talking about the sculpture, or do you want Sam and I to talk about it?" Freddie asked Spencer.

"You and Sam will talk about," Spencer said and looked at the sculpture the two teens had made, "Of all of them, this one is the weirdest."

"I know," Freddie said before exiting the Shay's apartment and going into his own.

Freddie went into his and crawled into his bed. Today had been long. All he wanted to do was sleep.

**Well that was interesting. I had a most interesting week as well, busy as all get out. My girlfriend and I broke up a couple of days ago because we had "irreconcilable differences." Evidently she is a Creddie shipper. Who knew? Oh well, though I thought it was rather stupid to break up over something so silly, I guess now I won't be turned over to the dark side. Hehehe. However, that will not stop me from writing for Seddie. Sorry, please excuse my talking about unnecessary things. Not really my place to discuss my social life to you, but I personally thought it was a rather humorous week as far as that entire event worked out for me. Anyway, please read and review. Just a few more chapters to go and then this story shall be complete. Also, please read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and the stories iKnew It and iTherapy Box Again by Mari13ssa. Also, please take the poll about whether or not Mari13ssa should continue iTherapy Box Again. One last thing, please keep an eye out for the latest chapter in iHistory. According to Self Proclaimed KoC, it will be posted very soon. Until next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

iWork For Spencer

**Something tells me that there are going to be three or four chapters left for this story….I just know it. Pity. Oh, well. Thanks to Self Proclaimed KoC, that small problem will easily be solved. Hehehe. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the remaining chapters. I plan to post the final chapter on Friday, November 19, 2010. It just seems like the right thing to do. One reason, I like toying with you, and another is that it just seems fitting to end this story as a final blow in the Seddie/Creddie battle. Hopefully it shall be in the morning I shall post that last chapter. Anyway, on with the story!**

Ch 32

iJail Bird

Sam walked down the streets of Seattle to the Groovy Smoothie. It was raining. What a surprise. Of course, sarcasm wasn't really helping Sam at the moment. She cold. She was cold, she was wet, and she was mad. Her mom wasn't really in jail. In fact, her mom was banned from the mall. Though Sam loved her mom, she was a complete embarrassment. Sam had to get her mom a couple of hours before, then she to go shopping for her mom, because Pam Puckett just had to be banned. Sam cursed her luck. Today was not a good day for her. For once, Sam wished she had the Nub with her. She could use a bit of cheering up. If Freddie was good at one thing, it was making her feel like she _worth_ spending time with. Carly did the same for her as well, but Freddie had a better way of showing it. However, Freddie was not there with her, and neither was Carly. Sam realized she should have just gone back to Carly's after Sam had dealt with her mother, but she didn't feel like it. All Sam wanted was a smoothie. Was that too much to ask for? No. However, being Sam Puckett, she would have to get a free smoothie with force. Then again, she could always put it on Freddie's tab and make him pay for it later. Sam wasn't feeling like beating people up at the particular moment.

Sam walked into the Groovy Smoothie and got into line to make her order. There was an older man in front of her and yelling at T-Bo. The man was of medium height, he wore a black jacket, and had black hair.

"Hey buddy," Sam yelled at him, "T-Bo is working as fast as he can. Why don't you give him a break before I beat the chiz out of you?"

The man turned around. He looked very familiar.

"Well," he said in disgust, "if it is the girl who didn't put hot sauce on my tray at the Chili-My-Bowl. Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Why don't you stop being such a jerk and get out of here?" Sam asked.

The man laughed.

"I don't need a dumb blonde to tell me what to do," he said.

Sam felt something snap inside of her head, she immediately jumped onto the guy and then started to punch him.

One of T-Bo's employees called the police and they took Sam to jail while she was kicking and screaming the entire way there.

This was ironic on Sam's part. She just got out her mom out of trouble, and now she was in trouble herself.

"Alright, Puckett," an officer said, "you know the drill."

He gave Sam a quarter.

"Make it count," he said.

Sam walked over to a pay phone, put the quarter into the machine, and then dialed a number.

"Come on," Sam said to herself, "Please pick up."

"Hello?" a voice said from the other end of the line.

"Freddie?" Sam said, "This is Sam."

"Hey Sam," Freddie said, "What's up?"

"I'm in jail," Sam said.

Freddie sighed.

"What did you do now?" Freddie asked.

"Do you remember that rude guy I told you about while I was working at Chili-My-Bowl?" Sam asked back.

"You beat him senseless, didn't you?" Freddie asked.

Sam could tell he was smiling when he said that.

"You know it," Sam said, "I meet him at the Groovy Smoothie. He was giving T-Bo a pretty hard time."

"You are lucky Carly wasn't working a shift at the time," Freddie said, "Are you at the same jail you usually go to?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"How much to get you out?" Freddie asked.

"Five hundred," Sam said.

"Ugh," Freddie groaned, "You lucky the _Sam Puckett Legal Defense Fund_ worked."

"Hey, you're the one who came up the idea in the first place," Sam said, "I invested a lot in that idea. I guess that means I owe you a favor."

"Yeah," Freddie said, "How many does that make again?"

"Two," Sam said, "Now get your butt over here and get me out of this rat-hole."

"Okay," Freddie said, "I will be there as soon as possible."

Freddie went over to the police station as fast as he could. When he got there, he burst through the doors and went to the main desk.

"I'm here for Sam Puckett, please," Freddie said.

"Visitation or are you here to get her out?" the officer asked.

"The second one," Freddie said.

"Pff, I bet you don't even have the money," the officer said.

Freddie pulled out five hundred dollars.

"Is this enough?" Freddie asked.

The officer looked at Freddie, then the money, then back to Freddie.

"Fine," the officer said, "Release Sam Puckett."

Sam walked out of the door with another officer after a minute or two.

"You're free to go, Puckett," the officer said, "Try to stay out of trouble."

"No promises," Sam muttered.

Sam looked up to see Freddie waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that the Nub had her back; it comforting to her.

"Did you have fun?" Freddie asked.

"Shut up," Sam said, "I don't want to be put back in jail, you know."

"I don't want you to be put back in either," Freddie said.

"Good," Sam said.

The two walked out of the police station together. They got into Freddie's car and drove back to the Bushwell in silence.

"Mrs. Cornwallis is coming to examine the final sculpture tomorrow," Freddie said to break the silence between them.

Sam looked at Freddie.

"We were at the police station, and you feel the need to bring _that_ up?" Sam asked.

"Sorry," Freddie said, "I thought you would want to know. Seeing as we made the sculpture and that her reviews are important to the both of us."

"Since when did you want fame all of a sudden?" Sam asked.

"I am a tech producer for a popular web show," Freddie said, "I have all the 'fame' I want. However, I wasn't talking about fame. I was talking about us. I know you don't like spending time with me, but I want you to be there with me."

"Fine," Sam said, "but if I don't get something in return you are a dead man, Benson."

"I know," Freddie said, "I just got some more bacon flavored ice cream."

"So when is she coming?" Sam asked.

"At three," Freddie said.

"And why do you need me with you?" Sam asked.

"You worked on the sculpture, you keeping calm helps me to keep calm, and I l-," but Freddie stopped there.

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"Never mind," Freddie said, "It's not important."

"Whatever," Sam said, "You were boring me anyway."

"Yeah," Freddie said sadly, "I know I was. I always do."

So the rest of the drive quickly went back into total silence. The two did not say a word to each other until they got back to Carly's.

**Sad, isn't it? Well what did you expect? That I would just get it over with now? No! I still need to mess with the suspense a bit longer. I have come to the conclusion that there shall be thirty five chapters for this story. Just three more chapters to go! After that, there shall be a new story. No, I will not give trailers for it. You will just have to wait until Thanksgiving break comes along. When it does, I will post the first chapter and, hopefully, many others while I am on the break.**


	33. Chapter 33

iWork For Spencer

**The first Friday of November….Two more Fridays and you shall have your desire. Let us hope that everything goes well. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy Ch 33! It is my longest chapter yet!**

Ch 33

iGet One Final Review

After Sam's little incident, the rest of that particular day went by rather quickly. However, it went by a little too quickly. Sam stayed at Carly's apartment that night. However, even under a hospitable and comfortable place like Carly's, she could not find much rest. Sam's thoughts ever dwelt upon the sculpture she and Freddie had made and her thoughts dwelt even more upon Freddie. Freddie's case was very similar, only Freddie's thoughts were dwelling upon Sam, not himself. They both found rest, though it was not as much as they would like, for it was a light rest. Sometime after three in the morning, however, they both fell into a deep sleep. Sadly, however, it only seemed like short seconds before they found themselves awake again.

Around ten, Freddie walked into the Shay's apartment.

"Hey Freddie," Carly called out to him and waved.

"Hey Carly," Freddie said, "Sam."

"Fredweird," Sam said.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other for a moment in silence.

"Guys," Carly said, thus snapping both out of their trances.

"How long until the art chick gets here?" Sam asked.

"Five hours," Freddie said.

"Good," Sam said, "That means I have some time to kill before Carls here will try to make me look respectable."

"Well she is important," Carly said.

"Yeah," Sam said, "and so are we, but we aren't making the nub over there dress up like a butler and forcing him to get us stuff."

"That's because I already have a job with you two," Freddie said.

"Alright," Sam said, "we will find a butler then. Here's the catch though, the butler is able to boss you around."

"Have you had your morning bacon yet?" Freddie asked out of the blue.

"No," Sam said angrily, "Spencer broke the stove and now Carly is keeping us away from it in case it catches on fire."

"Here," Freddie said and pulled out a bag of bacon, "Carly, I'll go see what's up with the stove."

Freddie went into the kitchen, against Carly's wishes, and looked over the stove for a moment.

"Is this a new stove?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Carly said, "Spencer got it a couple of days ago."

"It's not broken," Freddie said, "Spencer just didn't read the instructions very well. Luckily for you my mom has this same stove/oven. I just need to rearrange these two cords and that should do it. Weird though, Spencer always reads the instructions before hooking something up."

"Oh," Carly said with a nervous chuckle, "Well, I guess it's fixed now."

"Yeah," Freddie said, "I need to go do some updating in the iCarly studio. I'll be back down in a little bit."

Freddie ran upstairs and Sam looked at Carly.

"Did you help Spencer with installing that thing?" Sam asked.

"Maybe," Carly said.

"Ugh," Sam groaned, "That almost makes me want to go be with the nub."

"You should go do that then," Carly said quickly and without thinking.

"I said _almost_, Carls," Sam said.

"Well go upstairs and be with him anyway," Carly said, "I have to, uh, go talk to Spencer and tell him….something."

"Whatever," Sam said, "Just know that if I look like I suddenly gained a lot of weight and there is blood all over my clothes it is all your fault!"

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Carly said.

Sam ran upstairs and into the iCarly studio. She saw Freddie hooking up a few wires and typing something into his laptop.

"Sup Dork?" Sam asked.

"Hi Sam," Freddie said.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Camera adjustments," Freddie said, "I have installed some cameras throughout the halls of the building, lobby, and Lewbert's office. We now have the sweet luxury of messing with Lewbert at different angles of imagery. I am also installing a device into the laptop that allows us to multiple angles at once."

"Isn't that what TV people do?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Freddie said, "It allows them to get the best of whatever they are filming. However, the downside on our part is that we might not be able to do the Messin' with Lewbert segment live anymore unless we want our viewers to see the segment at about six different angles at once."

"We will figure that out when it comes to our little iCarly meeting," Sam said.

"I know," Freddie said.

"So," Sam said, "what do you want to do?"

"For five hours?" Freddie asked, "I have no idea. I was going to kill some time with these updates and instillations and watch some TV, but if you have any ideas I'm open to them."

"I'm cool with watching TV," Sam said.

"When are you not?" Freddie asked.

"Watch it, Benson," Sam snapped.

"Sorry," Freddie said.

Sam plopped on one of the bean bags.

"Where's the remote?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Freddie said, "I know that you would just tell me that you are too tired to do it yourself, but there is no way I am going to dig under you to get that remote."

Sam got off the bean bag for a moment and the remote was on top of it.

"I thought that bean bag felt a bit uncomfortable," Sam said, "And for the record, if you ever tried to do that I would kill you."

"Note to self," Freddie muttered, "Don't touch Sam's ass."

"What did you say?" Sam asked in shock.

"Uh, I was thinking out loud about asps," Freddie said, "An asp is a form of snake."

Sam looked as if she bought it and then turned to face the monitor. Freddie let out a small and unnoticeable sigh of relief.

"You are such a dork," Sam said.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "I know."

Sam watched TV while Freddie worked on the updates and instillations. Freddie finished up pretty quickly and then grabbed a bean bag and sat next to Sam. After a while Sam started to grow tired, rested her head upon Freddie's shoulder, and then went gently to sleep. Freddie looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye. He could help but smile. She looked peaceful.

Freddie had to admit, she was, no, _is_ beautiful. He questioned why he had not noticed her before, why he went after Carly. Freddie couldn't come up with a good answer, if he figured out one thing about three hundred more questions popped up. He was ashamed that he did not see Sam like he saw Carly. He hated himself for being so shallow, so insensitive. Was Sam jealous of Carly? That question hit Freddie even harder, and Freddie hated himself even more. If that was the case, Sam was not jealous of Carly when it came to beauty. It was because Freddie chose to give his undivided attention to Carly instead of Sam. It would certainly explain why Sam always beat on him. It was very possible that it was Sam's way of getting attention from him. Or he could be way off. Maybe Sam just hated him and that his newly acquired feelings for Sam was just a phase. Of course, the times that he has had with Sam and the sculptures they had made. However, if he was right about her liking him as well, he didn't her to think that he was playing with her feelings. Or there was the possibility that he could make a fool out of himself.

Freddie decided to put these things out of his mind. They were making him uncomfortable, and, by the looks of it, they were making Sam uncomfortable as well. He felt his eyes grow heavy, and he too fell asleep.

At least three hours had passed by and Carly came upstairs to the studio to see what her friends were up to. She walked into the studio to find both of friends asleep next each other. Freddie had his arm wrapped Sam while Sam gently held his hand in both of her tiny hands. The two were pressed against each other and they fitted together perfectly. Carly was tempted to squeal in delight, but she held it in. Carly had to get her camera, and that is exactly what she did too. When she got back to the studio she found her two friends in the same position. She took a picture but forgot that she left the flash on. Carly freaked and ran out of the studio as fast as she could. Sam and Freddie rolled away from each other and did not realize that they were cuddling. The two got up.

"What time is it?" Sam asked with a yawn.

Freddie looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"IT'S ONE!" Freddie shouted.

If there was any sleep left in them it was gone now.

"Could you be any louder?" Sam asked.

"Sorry," Freddie, "We need to eat and get ready for Mrs. Cornwallis."

The two raced down stairs, ate, and then started to get ready. Freddie was ready before the girls but Carly just had to doll up Sam.

"CARLY!" Freddie called, "YOU AND SAM ARE NOT BARBIE DOLLS! WILL YOU PLEASE HURRY UP?"

"SHUT UP, FREDDIE!" Carly called back, "PERFECTION TAKES TIME!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO LOOK PERFECT!" Freddie called again, "YOU JUST NEED TO LOOK RESPECTABLE!"

"LOOKING RESPECTABLE TAKES TIME!" Carly called back again.

That was Carly's way of saying that to be respectable _is_ to be perfect. Of course, they still had another hour, but a guy can only be so patient when it comes to make up, even it is well worth the wait; and it is. Of course, when you start to grow anxious, impatiens can come rather easily. However, it is the way the world works. Carly knew that Freddie was more than likely pacing around the living room and waiting for the girls to come down. He was. Spencer had to calm Freddie down. Sure, he was just as anxious, but Spencer had been around women long enough to know that they are worth the wait. Now Freddie understood why a woman says that the best day ever is the day of her wedding. Of course, it works the same with guys as well. It is the guy that women have to wait for to work up the balls to purpose to them in the first place. Not easy, but for a woman it is well worth the wait. The point is, everyone has to wait at some point. There is no escaping that small rule in life.

For Freddie, the wait was well worth it indeed. They weren't in _formal _formal clothing, but they were well dressed enough to leave a good impression. Sam looked as if she was carved by angles. Carly looked pretty hot too, but Freddie kept his eyes locked on Sam.

"L-ladies," Freddie stuttered.

"Dude," Spencer whispered, "It's all good. Just breathe."

"Right," Freddie whispered back.

Of course, Freddie knew that he would be even more blown away by Sam's beauty.

The gang waited for a little while longer and then they heard a knock upon the door. Spencer went to open it and Mrs. Cornwallis appeared.

"Mrs. Cornwallis," Spencer said, "please come in."

"Thank you, Mr. Shay," Mrs. Cornwallis said back.

She walked into the living room and saw the gigantic sculpture. She examined it for but a bit and then turned to Spencer.

"I have to admit, Mr. Shay," Mrs. Cornwallis said, "that this is truly the greatest work I have ever seen. The way that there is an upside down and ever so dented heart that is surrounded by a circle speaks to me a romance that I would think that most people would not believe in."

Though Freddie was indeed in love with Sam, he was still shocked that he and Sam had yet again created another romantic sculpture. The look on Sam's face was equally as shocked.

"It speaks," Mrs. Cornwallis continued, "of a romance that is so incredibly flawed by the imperfections and the differences of the two lovers that the only way to bring them together, because they are ever so heartbroken, is to have a relationship that cannot be described, that is so complicated, that they do not understand that they need each other despite the fact that they may very well not want to be together. I suppose this is why the heart is upside down and beaten up. However, there is sadness behind the meaning of this sculpture. It brings me to a point of tears and disparity to say that the lovers, though they need each other, have been heartbroken by others and by each other to the very point where all they can do is push each other away unless they realize what they have for each other they will fall into regret, and more than likely, die in alone, and in grief. However, that is why the heart is ever held within the circle, because it is a love that is consistent, and though they will never admit it out of fear of getting hurt again, they love each other even more with every passing second."

The entire room was silent. Carly and Spencer's eyes were as wide as they could possibly get and their mouths just hung open in Mrs. Cornwallis' interpretation of the sculpture. Sam and Freddie, on the other hand, were as white as Casper, the friendly ghost.

"Well," Mrs. Cornwallis said happily without noticing the tension that was in the room, "I enjoyed the sculpture very much. I look forward to seeing it in the art exhibit. Good day to you, Mr. Shay. Children."

Mrs. Cornwallis left and the four were speechless. It was silent. No, it was more than silent. One could literally find more cheer in a grave yard, it was so silent. Of course, grave yard silent is more of a depressing and creepy kind of silent. This was a shocked and appalled kind of silent. Nobody moved for a while and nobody knew how long time had passed until Sam suddenly ran out of the apartment.

"SAM!" both Carly and Freddie called, but she was gone.

However, Sam fleeing the Bushwell was the least of their problems. For when Spencer came back to reality, the fishbowl on the Shay's kitchen counter caught on fire and killed the fish.

"You know," Spencer said after he put out the fire, "I think it's time I stopped buying fish."

"You think?" Carly asked sarcastically, but Spencer didn't get it.

**Hey guys! I know, I have been rather on the sad side lately but it will turn out for the best. To answer any questions, no Sam is not running away, you will find out why she did that next chapter of next Friday. On another note: I have seen some iSFW predictions on youtube. They have not settled well with me. I have said this in earlier chapters, and I will say it again. Relax. There has been some people who have decided that, though they are admitting they are 'assuming' these things, have been making videos on what they believe is going to happen in iSFW. Now, though there is a possibility that some of what they are saying may in fact happen, I feel compelled to tell you that it does not help you to listen to these things. Dan has told us, and quiet recently at that, that we should not assume things about future episodes, though he has said nothing about past episodes because he wants us to think about these things and then apply them to the ships. Assuming things about future episodes can lead to major disappointment. For example: the video that Jennette and Max made when they described that they had an awkward scene between them in iSFW doesn't mean that it was a romantic kind of awkward. For all we know, the scene may have been Max confronting Sam about something, but we just don't know. Everyone gets all hyped up about these things and we assume that something is going to happen, when we could be totally wrong. I will admit, some may be closer to the truth than others, and FanFiction is made so we can write what we want about these things. However, I do not write about iSFW because I would only write what I would want out of the episode and then be disappointed because I could be extremely off when the episode comes out. So wait until the episode comes out, because I don't want you to be disappointed by something that did not turn out what you would want it to be. I myself, will not write my own version of any of the iCarly episodes because I respect how Dan has made them. Whether or not you agree with my point of view in that regard is your own choice and your own opinion, but I encourage you to wait for the episode and try not to go crazy over the rumors about it. Everything will be fine.**

**Now, onto a happier note, Self Proclaimed KoC and Mari13ssa have updated their stories: iHistory (by Self Proclaimed KoC) and iKnew It (by Mari13ssa). Please read and review them. Also, read and review this chapter as well. I will post again next Friday. Only two more chapters to go!**

**I am also happy to tell you that the first major mystery of iHistory is now at hand. As a shout out to Self Proclaimed, I am happy to have given him those riddles and I will enjoy seeing how he shall use the last remaining riddles in his story. I encourage you to read his story and try to guess at the answer to the riddle and attempt to guess at the mystery to pass time. He won't give you anything for your guesses and he certainly won't give you any answers until somewhere later in the story, but it will be fun to watch and see how far your minds can penetrate the labyrinth schemes of the plot.**


	34. Chapter 34

iWork For Spencer

**The second Friday of November….One more to go….It kills me that wait yet another week, but that's just the way it is. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy Ch 34!**

Ch 33

iParty

Part 1

Sam was freaking out, she didn't fully understand why she ran out of the Shay's apartment, and she could have easily thrown Freddie out of it. All Sam knew was that she had to get away from the Nub. Sam was becoming scared. Everything that Mrs. Cornwallis said was true, every bit of it. However, Sam was of the opinion that Freddie hated her with every fiber of his very being. All Sam wanted to do was sit on the fire escape and think. But why did she have to choose the fire escape of all places? The one place where she could be alone and she could feel Freddie's warm lips upon hers. She just couldn't get away from him.

However, she did go to the fire escape, and she waited there for about an hour or two to think things over. She then heard her phone go off. She looked at it to see that Carly had texted her.

_Sam, where are you? –Carly_

_Is Fredbag still there? –Sam_

_No, he left with his mom to get some ointment. He won't be back for thirty six minutes. So again, where are you? –Carly_

_I'll be at your place in a moment. –Sam_

_Okay. –Carly_

Sam got up and went over to Carly's apartment. She knew that she would have to talk about what happened with Carly, but it was the only thing she could do. Maybe Carly could help her get Freddie off her mind. Sam went into the Shay's.

"Sam," Carly cried, "You had me worried sick, where were you?"

"I was at the fire escape," Sam said, "I needed to think some things over."

"What things?" Carly asked.

"Carly, I have a confession I need to make," Sam said, "and you can't tell anyone anything about it."

"Why not?" Carly asked, "Freddie would need to know. We made a promise to each other that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other."

"No Carls," Sam said, "This is bigger than us. No one can know, especially Freddie. Now ankle swear."

"But Sam," Carly tried to say but was cut off.

"ANKEL SWEAR!" Sam shouted.

The two shook ankles.

"Now spill your guts, Sam," Carly said.

"I…I'm," Sam stuttered, "I'm in love with the Nub."

Carly was able to contain her squeal of joy, but she was also shocked as well.

"I thought you hated him," Carly said.

"No," Sam said, "It was my way of getting his attention."

"How long have you had feelings for him?" Carly asked.

"Ever since we meet," Sam said, "It was a crush at first, but I realized that it was more than a crush after our kiss."

Carly was both surprised, and yet not surprised at all. They meet each other in the sixth grade, and Sam had always messed with Freddie. Now that Carly had thought about, Freddie met her and developed a crush on her in the sixth grade as well.

"Oh Sam," Carly said sadly, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Why are you sorry?" Sam asked.

"Because I should have figured out your feelings sooner," Carly said, "Because I dated Freddie without knowing that it would hurt you, or make you upset. I should have tried harder to push him away."

"Don't be," Sam said, "The only reason why I am here is because I know he will never love me. I want to forget about him, before, well….Before I die alone."

"Boy," Carly said, "You sound like you were told that that you were going to die in six months and there is nothing you can do about it."

"I already feel like I'm dead," Sam said, "What Mrs. Cornwallis said scared me. It made me think that I would end up bitter and alone. I know it will happen because if I am still in love with Freddie, he will just reject me because he will never love me back."

"How do you _know_ he doesn't love you?" Carly asked quickly and suddenly.

"I have been mean to him our entire friendship," Sam said, "Why _would_ he love me?"

Carly was stumped there. She knew that Freddie was in love with Sam, but she did not know why Freddie was in love with Sam.

"Sam," Carly said quietly, "you tried to get Freddie's attention because you wanted him to look past me and notice you, right?"

Sam nodded her head.

"Did you know that he is no longer interested in me?" Carly asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, "He told me about that. So what?"

"Well, maybe if he no longer sees me, maybe he will see you," Carly said.

"Well, that leads to the second problem," Sam said, "I'm afraid of getting hurt."

"How accurate _was_ Mrs. Cornwallis?" Carly asked in surprise.

"More accurate than you need to know," Sam said.

Carly then had an idea. She didn't know why she didn't think of the sculptures, but they were going to help her now.

"What about the sculptures?" Calry asked.

"What about them?" Sam asked back.

"You and Freddie worked on them together," Carly said, "and they are all romantic sculptures. Maybe Freddie was trying to tell you something."

"Yeah right," Sam said, "Freddie wouldn't know love if it hit him in the face. He couldn't take a hint about me. Plus he doesn't even care."

"He does so care," Carly said.

"Give me two times when he has shown that he cared for me at all," Sam said.

"Well," Carly began with thought, "What about the time he and Spencer helped us from falling off the edge of the Plaza?"

"Well, he did help me up," Sam said, "and he was more scared than anything I have ever seen. Now that I think of it, he was more scared of that incident than being hit by a taco trunk. Okay, that's one."

Carly thought for a second.

"See," Sam said, "You can't come up with something because he doesn't care."

"Missy," Carly said, "He helped you get rid of Missy."

"No," Sam said, "Missy won that school at sea thing."

"Freddie won it," Carly said.

"If Freddie won it than why didn't he go," Sam asked.

"He told me that he didn't like to see you so upset," Carly said, "so he decided to give it Missy to help you. Trust me, I asked him why he gave it to Missy as well, and I was just as surprised he did what he did to help you."

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Sam asked.

"I guess I forgot about it," Carly said, "I don't know why Freddie didn't tell you, but I think you should ask him. You can ask him at that party we will be having at the art museum."

"Oh no," Sam said, "Are you going to doll me up again?"

"Duh," Carly said.

Sam groaned.

"Oh come on, Sam," Carly said, "The party is tomorrow, so that will give us plenty of time to get what we need and get you dolled up."

"Or we can just drop it, and I can get on with my life," Sam said.

"Listen, Puckett," Carly said with a raised voice, "I am not going to let you waste an opportunity like this just because you are scared. You are going to be dolled up for that party, you are going to dance with Freddie, and YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!"

"Alright, geez," Sam said, "`Calm down, will you?"

"I'll 'calm down' when you look your best," Carly said.

The two went to the mall, and Sam grumbled and complained the entire trip. When they got to the mall they went to pick up some dresses. Calry got a coral pink dress while Sam got a fiery red dress. Both dresses dropped down to the knees and were made of silk. Sam's dress reflected in the light in such a way that dress glowed and seemed that it was indeed fire. The two bought the dresses and made their way back to the Bushwell. When they got back to Carly's apartment they found Spencer and Freddie discussing the "Lord of the Flames."

"But why would he need to make an 'all powerful flame,' when he is already all powerful?" Spencer asked.

"For the last time, Spence," Freddie said, "As long as the flame is still around, he still maintains a life force."

"I thought he was immortal?" Spencer asked.

"He is immortal," Freddie said.

"Then why would he need a flame to keep him alive if he is immortal?" Spencer asked.

"What part of 'immortal beings can be killed within the mortal world' did you not understand?" Freddie asked.

"Look, when you gave me this book I didn't there would be an entire mythology behind it," Spencer said.

"There is an entire mythology behind Galaxy Wars and you haven't complained," Freddie said.

"That's because I was only in it for the action," Spencer said, "not for the history of the entire thing."

"What's up nerds?" Sam asked.

Freddie and Spencer turned around to find Sam and Carly standing in the doorway and waiting to be acknowledged by the two 'nerds.'

"Sam," Freddie began slowly and but not taking his eyes off of her since he noticed her at the door, "where have you been?"

"You've been looking for me?" Sam asked back.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "I was looking for you for about an hour, but Carly told me that my mom needed me to run an errand with her."

"Oh yeah," Sam said, "Would you let my mom borrow your ointment for today?"

Freddie shot Carly a look, to which Carly mouthed 'sorry.' Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Why does your mom need my ointment?" Freddie asked.

"You're better off not knowing," Sam said, "trust me."

"I believe it," Freddie said.

"Hey Spence," Carly said, "Do you mind if Sam stays here for tonight?"

"Okay," Spencer said.

"Thanks," Sam said.

After Freddie brought his ointment to Sam, Sam sent him to find her mother and give her the ointment because Sam did not feel like going back to her house. Freddie, though he was not happy, gave in to Sam's demands and did as she requested. The next day, Mrs. Benson would have to get new ointment for Freddie. You are better off not knowing what happened.

Speaking of the next day, it came faster than Sam had thought it would. In fact, the time for the party that night came faster than Sam thought it would. Sam was both looking forward to it and dreading it at the same time. However, she knew that it had to be done. It would be best if she knew if Freddie flat out rejected her so she could start a new life and hopefully forget about him. Yeah, fat chance she would forget. In the bottom of her heart, she knew that she would always remember Freddie, that she would always have feelings for him.

When the girls were _finally_ ready, they came downstairs to meet Spencer.

"Where's Fredbag?" Sam asked.

"He went to the museum early to set up for the show," Spencer said.

"We're doing the show tonight?" Sam asked Carly.

"Yeah," Carly said, "The viewers love Spencer's art, or should I say your art?"

"Let's just call it Spencer's," Sam said.

"How much do you owe them?" Carly whispered to her brother.

"I don't know," Spencer said, "One or two thousand."

"Each?" Carly asked.

"Yeah," Spencer said.

"Do you even have that kind of money?" Carly asked.

"Trust me," Spencer whispered, "we have been getting more money off of Sam and Freddie's love sculptures then the time I was supposedly dead."

The three went over to the Seattle Art Museum, but there was no sign of Freddie. However, the fact that Freddie was indeed there was obvious, and for two reasons. One, his psychotic mother was there, and two, his tech equipment was also there.

"Hey Mrs. Benson," Spencer called, "Where's Freddie?"

"He'll be back," Mrs. Benson answered, "He said that there was something he had to take care of, but he wouldn't tell me what. All he did was just smile and he told me that I would see later."

They all waited around, but Freddie did not show. Sam was growing anxious, but not as anxious as Mrs. Benson was growing because her son was not within her sight. After a while, they all heard a ring and Mrs. Cornwallis got up on stage.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to this event," Mrs. Cornwallis began, "I have been recently examining sculptures made by Mr. Spencer Shay for the past few weeks, and I must say, they are the best sculptures I have seen by a young artist, or any artist for that matter, in a very long time. For the past few weeks, I wrote reviews on three magnificent sculptures that I do not think can truly be described by a few simple words. For that reason I will not take too much of your time. However, I do feel compelled to tell you that these sculptures tell a story. Whether or not you choose to give the story a happy ending is of your own accord, for the story in itself speaks of both happiness and sadness, a story that speaks of a romance that, in some ways, can out speak Romeo and Juliet. I think we can say that, because we do not know the ending to that story, but we can imagine for ourselves how that story can end. I want you all to think about this as you look at these sculptures Mr. Shay has made for you to enjoy. Please, have a good evening, and enjoy the rest of the party. Thank you."

Mrs. Cornwallis got off the stage.

The iCarly gang looked around for Freddie, but he was still nowhere to be seen.

**Hey guys! I know, you are probably hating on me right now, well, I just thought it would be fun to mess with you one more time before Nov. 19. Why? I am nothing but pure evil, that's why! Of course, unless you come at me in the form of angry mob, than we might have a problem here. I promise, the final chapter, will come next Friday; so put down your pitch forks!**

**On a completely different subject, please read and review. Also, please read and the review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC, the stories iKnew It and iTherapy Box Again by Mari13ssa, and iTutor by iMaximumSeddie!**

**Until next week!**


	35. Chapter 35

iWork For Spencer

**Ah the last chapter, the saddest of moments between the author and the readers. A moment when all the readers can do is imagine what will happen to the characters in moments after the story that the author has chosen not to reveal. However, it is also a joyous moment because the author knows that he/she has closed the story with a good ending and the readers have come to the point that they have so long awaited, though they might wish the story was longer. So put down your pitch forks because the big moment you have all been waiting for has finally arrived. You can kill Freddie in mob form, not me. However, would I enjoy being hauled off by a bunch of crazy girls? Well I guess it would depend why I am being hauled off, but yes. Am I crazy enough to get into that kind of predicament? No idea, I have never been given the option. Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews and support. I hope you enjoy this final chapter and I hope you have enjoyed this story!**

Ch 35

iParty

Part 2

Sam was becoming more and more anxious about the King of Nubs not appearing. She finally understood what kind of worry Mrs. Benson had to go through each day. In a sense, in made Sam jealous that Mrs. Benson was so caring for her son. Sure, Sam's mom cared for her, but it wasn't the overbearing affection that a child would usually get from a parent. It was more or less the relationship you would see on the show: 'George Lopez.' Of course, Sam was anxious because she had to confront her feelings for Freddie and Freddie's feelings for her. She grew anxious because of fear of getting rejected by the Nub. That fear had been growing in her for ages, but she did not show it. The only time Sam got attention from Freddie was when she was messing with him. She did have to admit, they had gotten closer when they had to work on those sculptures, but it only put increase to her fear. Sam Puckett seldom showed fear, but she knew what it was, and she knew it had gripped at her heart before. She could only calm her fear by assuring herself that Freddie would show up and they would be able to talk. The only question that kept arousing her fear to be even stronger was: 'Where is Freddie Benson?'

Carly, seeing her friend's discomfort, went over to Sam and sat down next to her.

"It is okay, Sam," Carly said, "He'll be here. He'll come."

Sam looked at Carly and nodded.

"Do you want me to get you some food?" Carly asked.

"Do they have fried chicken?" Sam asked back.

"Yeah," Carly answered.

"I'll take that," Sam said.

Carly went over to the food bar, but she knew that the fried chicken that Sam asked for was not the fried chicken she meant.

After Sam had some food, Carly was asked to dance by another boy. Being the good friend that Carly was, or she tried to act to spare Sam's feelings, she wanted to stay with Sam. However, Sam insisted that Carly should go have fun, mostly because Carly couldn't take her eyes off the guy. Sadly, though, Sam kind of wished that her friend was still there with her. She was becoming lonely and the fact that others were having fun was increasing her desire to give up on the possibility that Freddie would appear and just leave.

"Hey kiddo," Spencer said coming up to Sam, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Spence," Sam sarcastically, "I'm just sitting at this boring party with nothing to do. My best friend has left me for some cute guy, the guy that I have had feelings for since the sixth grade isn't even here, and I am now developing an anxiety that I thought only Mrs. Benson was able to get. And in the woods there are birds that sing and they fly around rainbows all day."

"That bad, huh?" Spencer asked.

"Did you notice my sarcasm?" Sam asked.

"Well you are a pretty sarcastic person," Spencer said.

Sam gave him a look.

"Sorry," Spencer said.

"Its fine," Sam sighed.

The two sat in silence for a while until Spencer looked up and smiled.

"I have to go," Spencer said, "I'll see you later, kiddo."

Sam watched him get up and leave as she put her head down. She listened to the sounds about her for a moment, until one particular sound caught her ear. The sound was a song, and that song happened to be Running Away by AM. She had to admit, it was both the last song she wanted to hear and the one song that brought her joy. The song she shared her first kiss with Freddie to. It was seared in her memory like the mark of a branding iron.

"Now what would a beautiful lady, such as yourself, be doing sitting alone when everyone else is having fun?" a voice asked from behind.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sam asked and turned around.

She saw Freddie standing there with a smile on his face. Freddie was wearing a blue tuxedo that one would think to be black if caught in the wrong light. Upon the jacket of the tux he had a small red rose.

"Would you care to dance?" Freddie asked with one hand outstretched to her.

Sam looked at his hand for a moment before putting her hand in his. Freddie then led her onto the dance floor.

"Where were you earlier?" Sam asked.

"Here and there," Freddie said, "I have to admit though, meeting you took a lot longer than I had expected."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked again.

"Let's just say getting this song to be played was not easy," Freddie said, "Don't ask to buy you anything tonight."

"I thought the food was free," Sam said.

"It is free," Freddie said, "However, I still won't be able to buy you anything after the party."

"Oh," Sam said, "But you were here the entire time though, right?"

"Yeah," Freddie said, "I was, why?"

"Well, I…," Sam tried to say but couldn't find the right words.

"You've been looking for me, haven't you?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"How come?" Freddie asked.

"Well," Sam began, "I just wanted to ask you some things."

"Shoot," Freddie said.

"Did you get rid of Missy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "I had forgotten about that, I meant to tell you before, but I never got the chance to."

"Well why would you tell Carly about it and not me?" Sam asked again.

"I didn't tell her anything," Freddie said, "Wendy found out somehow and then told Carly while I was tutoring her. So yeah, I helped you right after you came to me. Sorry for not telling you about it."

"You really gave up that cool cruise for me?" Sam asked and looked up at Freddie.

"Yep," Freddie said looking down at Sam, "I would give up a lot for you, Sam. I know we bicker, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you."

Sam blushed. She knew that Freddie cared for her, but she didn't know that he cared so deeply for her.

"Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Freddie asked back.

"Were you trying to tell me something with those three sculptures that we made?" Sam asked.

"For the first two, I just thought that it was random," Freddie said, "It was the third that I can truly say I knew what I was doing. Why? Were you trying to tell me something with those three sculptures?"

Sam looked into Freddie's eyes and Freddie looked back into her eyes as well.

"Well," Sam began, "I guess I thought it was random too. I mean, I'm not exactly the kind of person who can just let out her feeling. Now that I think of it though, I guess working with you on those sculptures was another way for me to get your attention."

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked, but he sounded as if he knew where this was going.

"I mean that I always wondered what it would be like if I were Carly," Sam said, "I wondered what it would be like for me to get all the attention, but I guess I was afraid of rejection so I had to get your attention another way. The truth is, I had feelings for you when we met. It was a crush at first, but then after we kissed, those feelings became stronger. However, you started to date Carly, and I just couldn't help but wonder why you never looked past Carly."

"Sam," Freddie said, "do you remember our little talk in the park? I told you that I like you just the way you are. When I told Carly that I no longer had feelings for her I only told her that I did not desire to go out with her. I did not tell her why, but I will tell you that what I _thought_ I had for Carly was nothing more than a crush. The truth is, I never really loved Carly and my attraction to her was nothing more than a physical attraction. However, lying to one's self can be easier than you think. I lied to myself, Sam. When I talked with you in the park about how I like you for you, I began to realize how much my lie hurt you. It was then I realized that I never loved Carly, not just a matter of getting over her. When I think of those sculptures we made together, I think of them as the very things that helped me through that lie. It was the very day the three of us met that you and I started fighting. I am sorry that I did not realize that you cared for me earlier, I am sorry I put you through pain, I am sorry I _thought_ I was in love with Carly, and I am sorry I did not look past Carly and see you."

Sam felt tears in her eyes, though she held them back. Freddie said everything from the bottom of his heart. The next thing Sam knew was that Freddie's lips were pressed gently, yet passionately, upon her lips. Sam returned the kiss with same passion and gentleness that Freddie had given to her. The kiss lasted eight seconds and then they pulled apart.

"Sam," Freddie said, "I'm in love with you, not Carly. I love you for you and I would not want you to change for me. I wouldn't want you to change because you are beautiful just the way you are."

Sam buried her head into Freddie's chest and allowing them to move closer together.

"I'm in love with you too," Sam said.

"So does this mean we're a couple?" Freddie asked.

"No duh, Dorkwad," Sam said with a smile.

Freddie chuckled and the two shared another kiss.

"Uh, guys," a voice said from behind them, "I don't mean to be rude and interrupt your moment, but you are kind of needed."

Sam and Freddie turned to see Carly.

"Oh right," Freddie said, "the show. I'll be right back."

Freddie ran off to get his equipment while Sam and Carly went over to the sculptures.

"So what happened?" Carly asked excitedly.

"We told each other how we felt and he kissed me, twice," Sam said and blushed.

Carly let out a squeal that attracted some attention to where they stood, but the two teens didn't notice.

"Oh my gosh, Sam," Carly said, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Carls," Sam said.

Freddie then appeared with his tech stuff and they began the show. It lasted for a little while with Carly and Sam explaining what had happened with the entire sculpture thing and they were being silly the entire time.

"Oh, Freddie come here," Carly said, "Give me the camera."

"Alright then," Freddie said.

Carly at first, however, turned the camera to herself.

"Hey guys," Carly said, "Tonight we will be ending the show a little differently. Sam and Freddie have some great news that they are going to tell you."

"We never agreed to that!" Sam and Freddie both exclaimed.

"Oh just tell them," Carly said.

The two groaned over Carly's relentless persistence to bring 'joy to the world,' but they went with it this time. However, the looks that they gave each other said that Carly would get hers soon enough.

"Well," Freddie began, "you see…"

"Freddie and I are sort of…"

"Kind of…."

"Dating," the two finished together.

"Oh for goodness sake," Carly said, "You aren't 'sort of' dating, you _are_ dating."

"We know," the two said.

"Well," Carly said, "are you going to prove it or are you just going to stand there all day?"

"Well, technically it would be all night…," Freddie tried to say but was quickly cut off by Sam's lips.

After a second of initial shock, Freddie also sank into the kiss as well.

"I think I found a good way to make you shut up," Sam said.

"So I guess this means you won't beat me up any more?" Freddie asked.

"No, I will still beat you when I get the chance," Sam said, "I just find this more fun."

"I would never want it to change," Freddie said happily.

**Well, it is now finished. Yet another story dreamt up by yours truly and now completed with great satisfaction. This story would not have been possible without you, my readers helping me to strive forward in making this story. Thank you so much for your reviews and you patience in me. I am happy to announce that I will be starting another story very soon, but I will when the weekend is over. I will be reading over the story as a completed work now that I am done with it, and I hope you will reread the story as a completed work as well. So please, read and review. Also, please read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC, iTutor by iMaximumSeddie, and the stories iKnew It and iTherapy Box Again by Mari13ssa. Again, thank you for your reviews and I hope for you to read my next upcoming story.**


End file.
